Not Until You're Gone
by Captain Lila Turner
Summary: COMPLETE! Sequel to .. HALLOWEEN NIGHT. Everything is going great for Suze, until she learns a disturbing secret and meets a ghost that won't leave her alone until she and the people she loves most are dead. Now she can't trust anyone. Not even Jesse?
1. My Sister's Ghost

Me again! you know what time it is! Sequel time!

Okay...disclaimer...I own nothing but my plot and my charaters...I do not own Jesse, but I do own his cousin who can lead me to Jesse...hmmm

Summary- Three years after the ending of It's All Going Down on Halloween Night. Suze is still trying to manage being a Mediator AND being half a witch. But what's a girl to do when she finds out her little sister may not be as normal as she had hoped?

* * *

**"Suze! You said you would play with me." I could feel someone jumping on my bed. I rolled over and pretended to be asleep. "Suze!" I smiled and rolled over and grabbed her. She laughed as I tickled her.**

**"Belle, you said you would let me sleep." I said mimicking her voice. She smiled, her green eyes bright and said, "I lied."**

**"Yeah. I thought so." I picked her up and carried her into the kitchen of my apartment. She sat on the stool and swung her legs back and forth twisting one of her long brown curls around her finger.**

**"What are you thinking about?" I asked her as I poured the cereal into her bowl. She shook her head. "Isabelle."**

**"Susannah." I smiled. At only three years old, she already had picked up on my attitude. Something mom was not too happy about.**

**My phone rang and I picked it up as I grabbed the milk from the fridge. "Hello?"**

**"Suze."**

**"Hey mom."**

**"Is everything going alright?"**

**"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"**

**"Well, Belle's been saying-"**

**I sat down beside my baby sister and asked, "What?"**

**"She's been saying she can see ghosts."**

**Oh no. Not another one. "Mom, I'm sure it's nothing."**

**"I know, I just worry about her is all."**

**"I know you do. I'll take care of her today, and I'll drop her off a six, ok?"**

**"Ok, sweetie."**

**"And don't worry mom. I won't let her end up like me."**

**She laughed. "Suze. I'll see you tonight?" **

**"Yep. Bye."**

**I hung the phone up and looked up to see little green eyes staring at me. "Suze, I'm bored." I smiled and said, "You're always bored."**

**She smiled, "I am."**

**"Go get your bathing suit on. I'll take you to the beach, ok?" She smiled and ran off to my room where she had left her suit case. **

**She spends the night with me so many times she might as well move in with me. She emerged a few minutes later with a big grin.**

**She loves the beach. She goes there whenever she can. That's probably why her brown curls were tinted with a gold.**

**I had to get my hair highlighted to do that.**

**She laughed as she ran along the shore and watched the waves crash at her feet. I was walking a litte ways behind her when I felt a pair of strong arms go around me. **

**"Querida." He breathed in my ear before he kissed my cheek.**

**"How did you know I was here?"**

**He smirked, "7th sense." He smiled. "Really? Susannah, you're always bringing her here."**

**"She's like a mermaid." I said as he laced his fingers with mine.**

**"Jesse!" She cried when she saw him. She ran up into his arms. He laughed as she threw his arms around his neck.**

**She loves him so much. It's really sweet.**

**He lifted her up so that she was sitting on his shoulders. "Oh, Rebecca wanted me to tell you to turn your cell on, because she's been trying to get in touch with you all morning." Jesse said.**

**"Why?"**

**He sighed. "Because. You know the new nurse-in-training?"**

**"Kate?" He nodded. **

**"That skank?"**

**Jesse looked at me with a horrfied expression. Not because I had said that, no. He was used to me saying that. He did that because I wasn't the one who said that. Belle did.**

**"Susannah!" Belle laughed. I rolled my eyes, "Kids." He shook his head dissapprovingly." I sighed, "Fine. Belle? Never say that again."**

**"Roger Dodger!" Belle said with a giggle.**

**He looked back at me, "Well, she's now dating Marc."**

**"That jerk? What a slut." I looked up at Belle who was laughing as she said that. Jesse looked at me, "Susannah!"**

**"I'm sorry."**

**"No she's not." Belle said.**

**"Who's side are you on?" I asked her.**

**She smiled. "Jesse's."**

**"Oh, so you'll go against your own sister?"**

**She smiled. Jesse laughed. She looked back down at me, "Because he's _muy caliente_!"**

**Jesse looked at me with a smirk. "Now, where did she learn to say that?" I could feel my cheeks heat up.**

**"Yeah. Where did I lear to say that, koreda?" Belle asked. I laughed as she tried to say querida. **

**"I guess from my Spanish dictionary?"**

**Jesse smirked again, "Susannah. She's three. She can't read."**

**Belle smiled, "Ooo! Someone is blushing."**

**"You are dead!"**

**Belle laughed as I grabbed her from Jesse and threw her into the water. She came back up smiling as she threw a handful of wet sand at me.**

**"Ew! Belle! Now it's all in my curls!"**

**Jesse laughed as Belle said, "Aw! Poor baby!"**

**"Oh, you think that's funny, do you?" I asked Jesse. He smiled and nodded. But that smile quickly vanished when I pushed him in too.**

**"Querida!"**

**"Aw! Poor baby."**

**"Now, I see where she gets this from." Jesse said as I splashed him. Belle laughed. Jesse looked over at her. "You think that's funny?" Belle nodded. "Well, how about this?" He dunked me under.**

**Belle was laughing uncontrollably when I came back up and laughed even harder when I spit all of that salt water in Jesse's face.**

**"Ew! Jesse, I think I swallowed a starfish!"**

**"Aw! Poor baby!" He said as he tugged at my cheek. Belle laughed and I slapped his hand away. Jesse laughed, "Baby!"**

**"I am not."**

**"Yes you are."**

**"I am not!"**

**He smirked. "Am too."**

**"Am not."**

**"You're both babies! Get over it!" Belle said. We both looked at her. Then we looked back at each other. Then we both splashed her.**

**She fell asleep in Jesse's arms as we made our way back to my car that night. He looked back up at me after he put Belle in her car seat. "Susannah, what is it?"**

**"Mom said that Belle's been saying she can see ghosts." He sighed and said, "How old were you when you saw your first ghost?"**

**"Her age."**

**"Querida-"**

**"I just don't want her to live the kind of life I did. It's too dangerous." I smiled up at him, "Unless you have the ghost of a Spaninsh cowboy living in your room and he saves your butt everytime you're in trouble." I said as I put my arms around his neck. **

**He smiled as he leaned down to kiss me and whispered with a smirk, "_Muy caliente_!" A second after our lips touched, we heard a, "EWW!"**

**We broke apart to see Belle staring at us with a disgusted face. She smiled, "You two are gross."**

**"Go back to sleep, Isabelle."**

**"You aren't my mommy, Susannah."**

**"No, but I am your big sister. Go back to sleep." She stuck out her tongue.**

**I kissed Jesse one more time before I drove off to drop Belle of at Mom's.**

**"Mom, we're back." My mom came running in the room when she heard that. "Mommy!" Belle threw herself into her arms.**

**"Hey baby! Did you have fun?"**

**Belle nodded, "Uh huh. Suze took me to the beach and Jesse was there and I learned what a skank is."**

**"Oh did you?"**

**"I'm sorry, Mom. I let it slip."**

**"Sure. We'll talk about this later, Susannah." She said as she walked into the kitchen.**

**Just then, my cell rang to the tune of Jessie's Girl.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Suze, finally."**

**"Sorry, Becky. Jesse told me."**

**She shrieked. "Isn't that GROSS?"**

**"It really is. I have to agree."**

**"She has like no values."**

**"Yeah." I sat down on the couch. "Hasn't he dated like 6 girls in the last month?"**

**"9."**

**"Wow." I said. **

**"Yeah. WOW! That's gross."**

**As Becky kept rambling on about Kate, I just happened to look up the stairs.**

**There stading at the top of the stairs was a 'grey thing'.**

**Or, a ghost.**

**My baby sister's ghost.**

* * *

So? Should I continue? Yes? No? Maybe so?

xoxoxo

-SASTMJ


	2. Bugging the Confessional

Note to self: Never ever eat chocolate when you think you have the stomach flu. Or you will end up like me today. 

And that's not good.

Here's the update. Thanks for reviewing so far!

* * *

**"Mom, where's Belle?" I asked as I put the phone back into my purse.**

**"I just laid her down for her nap. Why?" She said as she walked back into the room. I shook my head and said, "No reason." She smiled as she walked up the stairs.**

**"Belle, come here." I said to the grey thing.**

**"You can see me?" She asked in her sweet little voice.**

**"Yes." I said, trying to hold back my tears. "What did you do?"**

**"I just closed my eyes and I was here."**

**She shifted. She wasn't dead. She shifted.**

**"Come with me." I told her as we walked into her room. I looked down at her body as it lay motionless on the bed.**

**"Go back in it."**

**"No."**

**"Belle, if you don't, you'll die."**

**"How do you know?"**

**"It almost happened to me once. Bellie please." She sighed as she closed her eyes again. Moments later, her emerald eyes opened. She smiled, "Happy?"**

**I smiled as I sat beside her and wrapped my arms around her. "Very."**

**-----**

**"Kate freakin Johnson! KATE!" Becky slammed her head on the table. I walked up and got our coffees and came back to our table.**

**"Sounds like someone's jealous." I smirked.**

**"I am not jealous, Simon. Not of Kate and that idiot Marc." She said as she bore her hazel eyes into the side of her cup.**

**Wow, she has some issues.**

**"Becky, don't you think you're over-"**

**"Don't even say it, Simon. Don't!" She screamed. Then she slammed her head back on the table. "Ok, I'm jealous." I smiled when she said that.**

**"So, what ae you going to do about it?" She looked back up at me and said, "Kill Kate?"**

**"Becky!"**

**"What?" She asked all innoccent. "Gosh. Ok. Find someway to break them up." She looked back up at me. "What are you looking at me for?"**

**She smiled, "Jesse's told me stuff about you. You can help me, I know you can."**

**"Becky, if Jesse finds out-"**

**"Why does he have to?" She was pleading now.**

**"Fine. I'll help you."**

**She shrieked, "Thank you!" I laughed, "What are friends for?"**

**She smiled, "You're the best." She looked out the window. "We need to do something."**

**"What do you mean?" I asked as I carefully sipped my coffee.**

**She shrugged and pulled her long blonde hair that had pink edges back into a ponytail. "I don't know. I mean, can't we poison her food?"**

**"Rebecca."**

**"Sorry. Gosh, don't turn into such a fun-sucker like your boyfriend." She said. I laughed and assured her, "I never will."**

**"Yeah. I know." She looked back up at me. "Well, you are coming to Mercy's bridal shower tonight."**

**"I'm her maid of honor."**

**"Yeah, well me and old Kate the friggin slut are bridesmaids. We have to go, so...let's make a rumor about Marc. We could say that he is...gay."**

**"And then at the Christmas party she's sees you and Marc hand in hand."**

**She shrugged. "Ok, he's bi and I don't care."**

**"Becky, now you are getting a little drastic."**

**"Not as drastic as the poison."**

**I smiled. "No. Not as drastic as that."**

**She looked at her watch and groaned. "Time for the shower. What shall I do?"**

**"Anything but the gay o bi thing. And no poison."**

**Actually the real reason I was saying not poison is that I really didn't want Kate following me around.  
See? I am evil.**

**We arrived at the hotel that Mercy was having her shower. Being her maid of honor, I had to plan the whole thing. And I have to say, I did a pretty good job. The ball room looked gorgeous.**

**Kate flipped her long black...ok, brown. She insists it's brown but it is so black, hair when she saw us.**

**I couldn't stand her.**

**Here's why.**

**1) She is a total perfectionist. Ok, I know being a perfectionist isn't a bad thing. I sometimes am when it comes to the field of mediation. But see, she's an extreme perfectionist. Heavy emphasis on EXTREME. She went to the Mission Academy with me. She would cry if she got a 98 on a test. Cry. I'd be crying too, but it would be tears of joy.**

**2) She looks like Emma Watson. That's not really a bad thing. Emma is pretty, but see, everyone tells her 'Oh, you'd make the perfect Hermione.' She makes herself like Hermoine. I'm serious. SHE MAKES HERSELF LIKE HERMIONE!**

**3) She competes with everyone. No one can be better than her. NO ONE. And she even competes with who has had the worst life. If I said, "Ow! My leg hurts." She'd go, "So? I take karate! I always have problems. I got my tonsils out. I had surgery. I have no lif whatsoever so I am just going to go on being the stuck up brat that I am." Oh, and speaking of the "no life thing". She wants other people's lives so badly that she accusses people, namely me, of trying to be like her.**

**4) She is a leech. She stucks on to you and won't leave. SHE WILL NOT LEAVE! She thinks everyone loves her.**

**But they don't.**

**See? I am such a bad person. And if you are all, "Suze, you shouldn't be that judgemental." Well, you obviously have never met Kate Carol Johnson.**

**Then you come talk to me about being judgemental.**

**"Hey girls." She said in that fake voice. Deep down, I knew she hated me. Once, in 10th grade, she got mad at me because I was going to college to be an actress. She wanted to be an actress too, but no. She has to be a scientist.**

**Yeah. That's enough reason to hate someone, Kate. Good job.**

**"Kate." I should seriously win an Oscar. I am way to good at this. I smiled at her as I made my way to Mercy.**

**"Remind me why we are still-"**

**"Suze, please. I'm only doing this to be nice." Mercy, even though she was my age, was like the big sister. Always looking out for me. Because it's me. I can get into-**

**Well, you know me.**

**She nodded for us to sit down. We did. But boy, I was so not happy about this.**

**After the shower was over, Rebecca followed me out into the hotel's lobby. Kate walked up to Marc who was waiting and kissed him.**

**Becky looked murderous. **

**Jesse was waiting for me. "Querida." He kissed my cheek. He looked over at Becky. "What's wrong with you?"**

**She smiled. "Nice to see you too, William."**

**She called him that frequently now ever since that day in the hospital three years ago. He groaned, "Do you have to keep calling me that?"**

**She nodded. To get his mind off it, I said to him, "So. How was your day today? Being Paul's best man and all."**

**"It was hellish."**

**"I'm sure it wasn't that bad, Jess." He looked over at me. He hates it when I call him Jess. He said it sounds too girly. Too Jessica Simpson...**

**He sighed. "It was."**

**"I just can't believe you too are finally friends." He shook his head when I said that, but I could see him smiling. "Hell has officaly frozen over." He laughed as we followed him outside.**

**Becky twisted one of her golden pink tipped strands of hair around her finger. Jesse looked over at her, "Rebecca, what is it?"**

**"Nothing, Willy. I told you."**

**He smirked. "Yeah, and you almost killed a man yesturday for giving him medicine that he was highly allergic to on purpose.**

**She smiled, "Maybe."**

**I couldn't help but laugh. Jesse looked at me, dissapproving of me again. "I'm sorry, Jess." He glared at me. "-e." I finished.**

**"Gosh." I said as we got into Jesse's car. "What's he trying to do? Suck back up the cake she just ate?" I said in disgust when I saw Marc and 'Hermione' making out in his car.**

**"Thank you for that visual, querida." I smiled, "Anytime."**

**He stared out the windshield. "Remind me why I fell in love with you again?"**

**"Because I'm so darn adorable."**

**He smirked, "Yeah. And other things."**

**"Oo! Like what?" Becky asked with amusement from the back seat. Jesse's face turned red. "Yeah, Jess? Like what?" I asked.**

**"Stop calling me Jess."**

**"Jess. Jess. Jess. Jess. Jess."**

**"Elizabeth." Becky said to me.**

**Jesse smiled. "Who cares? Keira Knightley's hot."**

**"Oh, and I'm not?"**

**"Sure you are, Lizzie." He said, leaning down to kiss me.**

**"Uh, Jesse. Watch the road you idiot!" Becky screamed.**

**"Whoops." He jolted back up. I shook my head, and Becky laughed.**

**Becky lived with me. Mercy lives with us too, but is moving out when she marries Paul next month. I never thought I'd see the day when a de Silva married a Slater.**

**Then again, the only de Silva I knew at first was Jesse then...**

**Ew.**

**EW.**

**Yeah.**

**Moving right along.**

**We walked into our dark apartment, I switched on the light.**

**"Gross! Mercy, you aren't married yet!" Paul and Mercy sprung apart from the couch in which they had been making out on. "How did you two get here so fast?"**

**Paul smirked, "We had our ways."**

**Woah. Was it just me, or did that sound totally perverted?**

**I rolled my eyes and walked into my room. I smiled when I saw the picture of me and Jesse dressed up as pirates at the Halloween Ball three years ago.**

**I plopped down on to my bed turned on the TV.**

**"_In other news, Marc Jacobs, a local doctor here in Carmel, is now a suspect in the murder of 18 year old Stephanie Alexandra who was found dead in her apartment last month..."_**

**Two things happened at once. Well, three. I fell out off my bed and yelled, "BECKY!" And my phone rang.**

**"Hello?" I asked into the phone as a startled Becky came into the room. She looked at me confused until I pointed to the TV. I thought she was going to faint.**

**And she did.**

**"Querida, did you-"**

**"Hold on Jess...e. Becky just fainted." I ran into the kitchen got the ice pack, and ran back in and put it on her head.**

**"I'll take that as a yes." He said.**

**"I can't believe it."**

**"Neither can I."**

**There was only one thing I could do.**

**I called Father D.**

**"Hey, Father Dom. Um, you have those confession thingies tommorrow don't you?"**

**"Yes. Why, Susannah?"**

**"No, reason." And then I hung up the phone.**

**I'll tell ya, Jesse wasn't too thrilled about what I was about to do, him being a very strict Catholic. Well, I'm not Catholic. So I didn't feel bad.**

**Ok, I did.**

**Very bad.**

**God? I am so so sorry for what I am about to do. I truly am.**

**I carefully walked into where they were held and hid the video camera where no one could see it. And I looked into the camera and said, "I am going straight to hell."**

**I quickly ran out and met Jesse in our get away car. Which was actually his car, but you know.**

**I bugged a confessional. It's not like I murdered anyone.**

**Right?**

**I am right aren't I?**

**Oh gosh. I'm screwed.**

**Tommorrow we would know the truth about Marc.**

**Or at least I hope so.**

**I might be in... well you know the place.**

* * *

You reveiw, I'll update.

Everyone wins!

xoxoxo  
-SASTMJ


	3. Alexandra

Thanks for the reviews guys!

* * *

**"I cannot believe you did that, querida." Jesse said as he put the tape in. I smiled and sat beside Mercy. He smiled at me and said, "Nevermind. I think I can."**

**The first person we saw come on the screen was Brad. Jesse grabbed the remote to fast forward it, but I grabbed it from him.**

**"Susannah, we only did this to see Marc."**

**"Oh, come on, Hector. Live a little."**

**"Don't ever call me that again."**

**I smiled,"Ok, _Jess_."**

**He rolled his eyes and looked back at the screen.**

**_"I know I shouldn't have. But I did. I had a crush on my step-sister for years. Up until I got engaged to Kelly."_**

**I spit my Coke out. Jesse was laughing uncontollably. Mercy stared at the screen in horror. I felt like I was about to die. Jesse was laughing so hard, that he fell off the couch.**

**"Jesse, shut up."**

**He eventually stopped laughing, but he couldn't help but smile every now and then**

**Next person who came up?**

**Kelly Prescott.**

**And in order to keep this a PG story, you'll just have to guess what she said.**

**But, boy. I knew more about her than I ever wanted to. EVER. Jesse's mouth was open so wide that I was surprised it wasn't touching the floor. Then he looked at me. "10 in one week?"**

**"Jesse, don't." Mercy said.**

**"That's not healthy."**

**"Jesse, shut up." I said.**

**If you have used your context clues, should know what I'm talking about.**

**Makes you cringe doesn't it?**

**I know I'll never eat ever again.**

**But then we had to get over Miss Prescott-soon-to-(sadly)-be-Ackerman-aren't-you-so-happy-for-me-she-will-be-my-new-sister-in-law-so-there-my-Christmas. (sorry about my babbling), which was really hard to get over it, but anyway, we tried our best because the next person up was Marc.**

**And you know what he confessed?**

**He didn't assasinate a world leader.**

**He didn't blow up someone's house.**

**He didn't spray paint graffiti on the Mission's walls.**

**No.**

**He killed his mother's goldfish.**

**I swear.**

**A freakin goldfish.  
****  
I am now going to hell for bugging a confessional because Marc killed a goldfish.**

**Claps for the brillant Miss Simon.**

**I seriously hate myself sometimes.**

**"A goldfish? A freakin goldfish?" Only I didn't say freakin. That's how mad I was.**

**"Susannah, language." Jesse said, sternly.**

**"Maybe he just didn't want to come straight out and say he killed her. Maybe he just used that as a cover." Mercy said.**

**"A lot of good that would do him If he did kill her, he'd have two bad marks on his record. One for murder. And another for lying in a church."**

**God? Now I really feel bad. Please don't give me eteranl damnaiton just because Marc killed his mom's goldfish. I really am a good girl.**

**Great.**

**Now I just lied to God,**

**That's worse than lying in a church.**

**"Wait, Suze. Look." Mercy said as she looked back at the screen. It showed me coming back to get the camera.**

**Well itsn't this just swell? Now, we have proof that I bugged a confessional.**

**I never turned my camera off as I carried it back outside to Jesse's car. And thank goodness I didn't. Becuase when the camera landed on Marc, I knew it just wasn't his mom's goldfish he killed.**

**Because on the back of his car was a bumper sticker.**

**And it said, 'We've got spirit, yes we do, we've got sprit how about you? I'm a proud cheerleader supporting the Carmel University WildCats.'**

**Marc wasn't it college anymore. And Marc moved out here just a year ago, so he couldn't have ever went to CU. And I really hope he wasn't a cheerleader.**

**Then it hit me.**

**In all those picutes of Stephanie they should on the news, they always showed her in a cheerleading uniform. And the apartment she was found dead in, yeah, it was actually her dorm.**

**Her dorm at CU.**

**"I didn't know Marc drove a Voltswagon bug." I said to Jesse.**

**"He doesn't." He said. Then it hit him too. "Oh my gosh."**

**We all sat there in silence for a long time. Then my phone rang.**

**it caught us all off guard and we all screamed. I sighed and answered it, "Hello?"**

**"Hey, sweetie."**

**"Hey mom. What's up?"**

**"It's Rebecca."**

**Just as mom said that, Jesse's phone went off. "Hello?" He answered. Then he looked at me. His face fell. I could feel tears in my eyes as he grabbed my hand and lead me to his car. I was numb. I couldn't see straight. I couldn't feel any part of my body. My whole world was spinning.**

**"Mr. and Mrs. Samson?" Jesse asked as he walked into the waiting room. He nodded for them to follow him. I looked back at Mercy who was on the other side of Paul. She had her head on him and was quietly sobbing on his shoulder. Paul had one arm around her and one arm around me, holding us both close.**

**Over the last few years, Paul had become one of my very best friends. Same with him and Jesse. As weird as that sounds, it's true. He was like my big brother. I knew he loved me, just no longer in that way. He really would do anything for me.**

**"Querida?" I looked up to see Jesse standing in the doorway. He looked tired, but then again, he had been operating on her for the last four hours. Paul gave my arm a squeeze as I got up and he smiled, trying to reassure me. **

**I followed Jesse into his office. He took off his long white jacket and sat down at his desk.**

**"How is she?"**

**He sighed. I felt tears coming into my eyes again. "What happened?" I asked him as he took me into his arms. "She was leaving. Her shift was over. But just as she walked into the parking garage, someone came up behind her and...and shot her."**

**I started crying harder at the words 'shot her'. He pulled me closer and kissed the top of my head. "Will she be ok?"**

**"I don't know, querida. It's hard to tell. The bullet came very close to her heart. Missed it just barely." He said into my hair.**

**"Dr. de Silva? I hate to interrupt-" Came a voice from behind us. I turned to see it was one of the nurses. "We need you back in the ER." Jesse nodded as he grabbed his jacket. He walked over to me and kissed me, "Everything will be ok. I promise, Susannah."**

**I sat back down at his desk and laid my head on the desk.**

**"Marc, would you just get the hell out of here?" I heard Jesse say. I walked out to see Marc standing close to Jesse. "Your shift is over, get out." Jesse walked away and Marc said, "How is she?"**

**"You should know." Jesse said tonelessly as he walked down the hall. Marc looked at me before leaving.**

**I walked back into Jesse's office. I looked down at his desk and saw Becky's information sheet.**

**Age-23  
Occupation-Registered Nurse  
Full Name- Rebecca Rose Alexandra-Baylor**

**Alexandra?**

**That was Stephenie's last name.**

**I grabbed the information sheet and ran out of the office to go find Jesse.**

**But just as I did, I felt an arm go tightly around me.**

**Too tight.**

**"Where do you think you're going, Suze?"**

**I turned to see...**

**Marc.**

* * *

Review!!!  
xoxoxoxo  
-SASTMJ


	4. The Rehearsal

Update! Thanks for my great reviews guys! I'm really surprised people think I'm so good. I mean, this isn't even what I want to do when I graduate. I want to be an actress, but this is a fun hobby. Anyway, on with my update!

Oh yeah, and for some reason, when I wrote this with my last update, I didn't post it too, but this was suppossed to be in the same chapter as the last one. Being the brillant one I am, I put it in two different ones. I just realized what I did a few minutes ago.

* * *

**I could feel my heart speed up. Great, if Iwas going to have a heart attack, this would be this perrfect place for it.**

**Seriously.**

**"Suze." Was all he said, before I heard footstpes behind me.**

**"Put her down." He didn't. "I said put her down." He didn't again. Whoever it was, hit Marc hard in the head, and he fell backwards.**

**Paul put his arms around me a led me back to the waiting room. Marc started after us, but Paul, "Come back around her again. I dare you. Because between me and Jesse, you'll be dead before morning."**

**That made Marc back up. He knew that Paul was telling the truth. Paul and Jesse extremly strong guys. He'd be dead in a heartbeat.**

**Paul stood there staring at him for a minute longer just, I think, showing Marc he was serious. Then he took me back into the waiting room.**

**I sat down, Paul sat beside me. "Suze. Are you- what happened?" Wordlessly, I handed him the information sheet.**

**"She's- you think she's realted to-" I nodded. I found it kind of funny that Paul, for some reason, wasn't capable of making complete setences.**

**What? I'm weird like that,ok?**

**"What has he got against them?" Claps for Paul! He made his first complete sentence!**

**"I don't know." I said, finding my voice at last. I looked over at him, he sighed, "Suze, she's gonna be ok."**

**"You and Jesse keep telling me that. How do you know?" I said, on the verge of tears. He sighed again and brought me to him. **

**"have I ever lied to you before?"**

**"You want me to answer that, Slater?" He laughed, "Ok, Simon. Let me say that again. Has Jesse ever lied to you?"**

**"No."**

**He smiled, "There you go. And he's a doctor." I smiled. He cupped my cheek with one of his hands. "Don't worry, ok?" I nodded and he kissed my forhead.**

**I eventually fell asleep, but I woke up when Paul started shaking me. I lifted my head off of his shoulder. "What?" I asked grumpily. He nodded toward the door. I looked over to see Jesse staring at me. He smiled and motioned for me to follow him.**

**I did. "What's up, Jess?"**

**Hmm. He didn't wince this time when I called him Jess.**

**"You can go in and see her. Just don't- she's still weak. We were only suppossed to let her parents in, but she wanted to see you. I told her no, but she was demanding so, just don't stay in too long." I nodded. He sighed and said, "Paul told me what happened. Susannah-"**

**"Jesse, it's fine, ok?"**

**"No it's not. He could have killed you too."**

**"You really think he did all of this?"**

**"Yes." He lifted my face toward his. "I don't know what I would have done if you were in there." He nodded toward Becky's door. I smiled and said, "I am The Mediator, Jess. I'm hard to kill."**

**He smiled and kissed me. "Hurry."**

**"And Susannah?"**

**I stopped and turned to face him again. "Stop calling me Jess."**

**I smiled, "Whatever you say, Cadaver Breath."**

**He laughed as I walked into her room.**

**I could feel the tears spring back up when I saw her hooked up to those machines. "Becky?"**

**"Suze?" She said groggily. I smiled and took her head, "Hey. How do you feel?"**

**"Like crap." I smiled. She was somewhat starting to sound like herself again.**

**"Suze, who did it?"**

**I gulped. "They don't know." I lied. So sue me. I didn't want to tell her the truth. Well, what me and Jesse thought was the truth.**

**"You scared me." She smiled and said, "What would you do without me, Simon?"**

**I laughed. "You really want me to asnwer that?"**

**"Shut up." She looked back up at me with tired eyes. "I had the wierdest dream when I was- well. I had a dream I was walking down a long dark hall with all these doors. I kept hearing yours and Jesse's voice telling me to come back. Weird, isn't it?"**

**I smiled, "Maybe not as wierd as you think." I looked back at the door and saw Jesse standing there. "I'll come by and see you tommorrow, ok?" She smiled.**

**"Don't ever do that again, Becky." I gave her a hug, and walked out to Jesse.**

**He wrapped an arm around me as I walked out. "Dream, huh?" He asked.**

**"Yeah." I smiled as I leaned by head on his chest. **

**"You need to be getting home, querida. It's getting late." I yawned as he said that. He laughed, "I'll see you in the morning, ok?"**

**"Ok." I kissed him. "Love ya, Jess."**

**He rolled his eyes, but smiled and said, "Love ya too, Susie."**

**"I am going to puke."**

**We both smiled. "Someone's feeling better." I said.**

**"Are you serious or are you-" Then we heard it. "She was serious." Jesse said.**

**"Ew. I'll see you tommorrow."**

**-----------------------**

**"How long is it going to take?" I asked as we boarded the plane one month later.**

**"Susannah, don't even do it."**

**"Jesse! I'll be so bored!" I whined as I walked to my seat. "I call window!" I jumped in front of him. He laughed and said as he sat down beside me, "I'm sure you'll find something to do." I could feel myself blush when he took my chin and turned it towards him and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck.**

**"Gosh! We haven't even left yet!" I looked up and saw Becky shaking her head. I broked away from Jesse and stuck my tongue out.**

** She was better, only having bandages wrapped around where she was shot. But her clothes covered it, and to everyone who didn't know what happened, she looked back to normal.**

**Which was good. I couldn't stand seeing her like she was.**

**I laid my head on Jesse and prepared myself for one long flight.**

**"Maid of honor...Susannah Simon!" I bolted up. "Sorry." I said to Father Dom. Paul and Mercy wanted him to marry them so badly, they actually had to force him to come too. Well, not actually force since we were in Hawaii. He shook his head. "Go back. Honestly, Susannah."**

**I smiled and made my way back to the door.**

**"Ready?"**

**"Yeah." I said. The music begain. Out went the flower girl..blah blah... then me. Hah! I didn't forget this time. Jesse smirked. Father Dom just shook his head, but even Paul was laughing.**

**Yeah. It only took me twelve times to get that right. **

**Oh, just wait for my wedding. That'll be a laugh.**

**So we ran through the ceremony. I couldn't help but notice how weird Kate looked during rehearsal. She was standing next to Becky. Something was seriously bothering her.**

**Her and Marc just broke up.**

**Hmmm.**

**I heard someone clear his throat. I looked over and saw Jesse standing in front of me. Wow, I rambled in my mind through the whole service.**

**Wow.**

**I hooked my arm with his, and walked down the aisle and out the door. "What's with you today, querida?"**

**I shook my head. **

**"You're lying."**

**I smiled. "Maybe." I said, flirty.**

**"Susannah." His voice let me know that he was not going to put up with my games this time. Now that we're together, he usually thinks it's cute. **

**"Fine. You notice how weird Kate was acting in rehearsal?" He nodded, "Yeah, I did. But her and Marc-"**

**"Yeah, but still. Maybe he threatened her or something."**

**"Yes, maybe." Jesse said.**

**"Are you guys coming?" Paul stuck his head out of the limo. "Or are you just going to stand there and make out like you did the whole way up here."**

**I rolled my eyes and followed Jesse to the limo. Something seriously was bothering her.**

**Kate, I mean, not Paul.**

**Well, that was stupid. Paul is a guy, so it wouldn't have been him...**

**Or at least I hope he's a guy.**

**Babbling again. Sorry. It's a curse.**

**She was quite all during dinner too.**

**Something's up.**

**Becky, on the other hand, was enjoying herself. With her new boyfriend, Tad. Yes, Beamont. Small world, ain't it?**

**Or maybe it's just California...**

**Seriously, sometimes I feel like I'm in the OC.**

**Only minus Adam Brody...**

**Let's all take a moment to appreciate the cuteness...**

**Oh yes.**

**We made our way back to the hotel that night.**

**"Hey, Susie!"**

**"Hey mom." I ran up and hugged her. "You're plane was late."**

**"Yeah, we got delayed. Storm." **

**"Suze!" Belle wrapped her arms around my legs.**

**"Hey, baby." I hugged her tightly. "Where's Andy and the boys?"**

**"In their rooms, unpacking."**

**"Kelly here too?"**

**Mom looked serious. "Now, Suze. Don't."**

**"You don't like her."**

**"Well that's no reason for you to be mean to her."**

**I smiled, "See? You don't."**

**She sighed, "Well, she's just too-"**

**"Slutty?"**

**"Now I know where Belle picked that up from." I smiled innoccently and said, "Who? Me?" She smiled too and said, "Well. I'm going to go get Belle to sleep." She took Belle from my arms. "I'll see you in the morning, sweetie." She looked behind me and smiled. "Hi Jesse."**

**"Nice to see you again, Mrs. Ackerman."**

**She smiled even bigger, "You too, Jesse." She looked at me again, " Good night."**

**" 'Night." She walked down the hall. I could feel Jesse's arms go around me when she was out of sight.**

**"What?"**

**"Nice to see you too, querida." He said, playfully.**

**I turned around to face him."It's always nice to see you."**

**He smiled and I kissed him. "Happy?" I asked.**

**"Very." He smiled. I couldn't help but smile too. He's just too darn adorable.**

**"Hey, Suze."**

**I smiled. Fake. But I smiled. "Kelly. How are you?"**

**She smiled with that plastic smile, "I'm good. How are you?"**

**"Great. Everything going good with you and Brad." She nodded and said, "Promise not to tell anyone."**

**I smiled and said in a voice you would talk to to a 3 year old. "Promise." Jesse laughed, but Kelly didn't notice either of us.**

**She smiled, "We're pregnant!"**

**I stared at her in horror, but managed to say, "That's great."**

**"I know, isn't it?" She smiled even bigger. I didn't even want to see Jesse's face. "Well, I must be getting back to Brad. See you two in the morning." She said pleasantly as she bounced down the hall.**

**Jesse was determined not to laugh, but failed when he saw my face. He managed to chok out, "What is he? Her 11th this week?"**

**"JESSE!" I groaned. Gosh, he had a sick mind.**

**That only made him laugh harder. "I'm sorry."**

**"No you aren't."**

**He smiled, "Yeah. You're right." He kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear, "I love you, querida." I kissed him back, "Love you too."**

**I walked into my hotel room and was greeted by a mountain of clothes. "Becky? You lost in there?" Becky popped her head up and smiled, "Nope."**

**See, Paul and Mercy just decided to have thier wedding and honeymoon in the same, well, state. We were in Honolulu. They were going to stay here for a while, and then go to another island for more...ahem...privacy.**

**We, of course, were all staying here.**

**"Thank you for setting me up with Tad! Suze, he's awesome."**

**"He is a great guy." I said, carefully taking out my contact. "Where's my contact solution?" Becky threw it at me and it hit my head. "Thanks Becky."**

**"Don't mention it." She said, obviously in Tad land since she missed the sarcasm in my voice. Gosh, I hope I'm not like that when I think of Jesse.**

**You know what? Don't even comment on that.**

**I put on my glasses and plopped down on my bed. She smiled. "What?" I asked her. She shook her head. "Nothing. Nothing at all." She smirked and laid down and turned off the light.**

**I turned them back on.**

**"What?" I demanded.**

**She smiled, "I just can't help but think we may be doing all of this over again for you and Jesse very soon."**

**I turned the light off and said, "Goodnight."**

**She turned it back on. "Suze, come on. You know you want to marry him."**

**"Duh, I've know that since I was 16." **

**"How did you two meet?"**

**I reached up and turned the light off. "Goodnight."**

**She turned it back on. "Suze."**

**"Fine. We met...he was on vacation. We met...fell in love...he moved to Carmel."**

**"Aw! That's sweet. He moved for you?"**

**"Yeah." Because in a way, he did. She turned off the light, "Goodnight, Suze."**

**Silence.**

**Yes.**

**I closed my eyes. Then I heard, "Do you think Tad and I will ever get married?"**

**I turned the light back on. "Beck, you've been dating for like two months."**

**"Yeah." She said as she leaned up on her elbows. "But, you know how when you meet someone and you just know he is the one? I mean, that had to be like with you and Jesse."**

**"Yeah, it was."**

**She smiled, "You're blushing."**

**I turned the light back on. "Goodnight."**

**Silence once again.**

**"How many kids you think we'll have?"**

**I was about to answer when an angry voice from the room beside us yelled, "Would you girls shut up?"**

**"Shut up, Jesse. People are trying to sleep."**

**"Susannah."**

**"Shhh!" **

**I could hear him groan. Becky laughed and said, "Goodnight."**

**"Goodnight."**

**"Goodnight!" Jesse yelled.**

**"Gosh, Jesse. Keep your big mouth shut." I could hear his door open.**

**"Uh oh."**

**Becky looked at me. "Well, it's not like he has a key."**

**She read my expression. "You gave him a key?"**

**"Maybe."**

**"SUZE!"**

**We could hear the door knob move. We both lunged for the door and leaned up against it, laughing as Jesse tried to open it.**

**"We can't hold him." Becky said. I looked to the bathroom and said, "On the count of three...1...2...3!" We both ran from the door, screaming, into the bathroom.**

**Well, towards the bathroom. She made it. But Jesse caught my leg.**

**"Suze." Becky ran back to me laughing as I fell to the floor and Jesse tried to pull me out the door. We were both laughing.**

**She was pulling my arms, Jesse was pulling my legs.**

**"Ow..OW!"**

**"I can't hold on!" She cried.**

**"Don't let me go."**

**"Please, let her go." Jesse said.**

**"Becky!" She started laughing so hard that she couldn't hold on anymore. She let go and sent me and Jesse flying into the hall. I got up and screamed and started running down the hall. **

**"Run, Simon!" Becky called out.**

**Just as I made it to the elevator, Jesse caught me and threw me over his shoulder.**

**"HECTOR JESSE DE SILVA! PUT ME DOWN!" I said as I started hitting his back. Shirtless, I might add. "Jesse!"**

**Now he was laughing. "Why should I?"**

**"Because you love me."**

**He put me down, but when I tried to walk back in my room, he pushed me against the wall and kissed me.**

**"Figures." Becky said. I could hear her walk back into our room. "Too much." Jesse said as he broke apart, just for a minute, then kissed me again.**

**"Hector!" We broke apart to see none other than...his mom's ghost staring back at us.**

**Uh oh.**

* * *

REVIEW!!!!

xoxoxo  
SASTMJ


	5. More Wedding Bells

Thanks for the reviews guys! You rock! On with my update.

(translations will be at the bottom)

* * *

**"Mama?" She narrowed her dark eyes at her son. "What are you-"**

**_"¿Qué usted está haciendo aquí¡Éramos enfermo preocupado!" _She yelled at him. Jesse actually looked scared. Then Jesse said, "_Tenía una opción. Esto es lo que deseé._"**

**This was actually the point at which I stopped trying to translate. Yeah, I took Spanish in high school for two years, and took it in college, but this was insane.**

**She looked me up and down, "¿_Ella¿Para ella¿Por qué?_" **

**Jesse stepped beside me and said, tonelessly, "_Porque la amo. Y ése debe ser bastante para usted_." His mom looked at me. Something in her face changed. ****She sighed and said, "¿_Amor_?"**

**He nodded and said, "_Si_."**

**"Yes." I blurted out, happy that I finally could understand them without hurting myself trying to translate. Jesse glared at me and whispered, "You aren't helping." I smiled and said, " _Lo que usted dice, mi amor_." He couldn't help but smile.**

**See? I did learn something in Spanish. I can say stuff I just can't translate...which kind of defeats the purpose if you think about it.**

**She, on the other hand didn't think it was funny. He groaned, "Mama, don't." Ah, English. Music to my ears.**

**She sighed and said in her very heavy Spanish accent, not at all like Jesse's, and said, "If you love her, what can I do but accept." He smiled, "_Gracias_." She hugged him and then looked at me before saying to him, "_ ¿Ella es una virgen, no?_" **

**Hey now. I recognized one word. I looked in horror at Jesse who said, "We aren't married, Mama."**

**Sadly.**

**I mean, Jess. Come on! I'm almost 22! MARRY ME!**

**Me? Desperate? No. I'm just head over heels for a stubborn 18th century gentleman who still thinks I'm not ready for marriage.**

**"Did you come for Mercedes's wedding?" Jesse asked her as we walked down the hall. His mom eyed him suspiciously. I really can't blame her. Jesse and I were in a weird position when she materialized.**

**And he was shirtless.**

**And all the angels are singing...**

**"Yes. I did." She looked back at me. Gosh. Overprotective, much?**

**Silence as she stared at me. "Uh, Jess?" He looked at me. "-e."I finished. "We have a big day tommorrow so I'm...just gonna...goodnight." I kissed his cheek and ran off into my room.**

**"What were you two doing?" Becky said as I came in. I hit her arm, "Nothing." I plopped on to my bed.**

**"Seriously, what _were _you two doing?"**

**"It's Jesse."**

**She sighed, "Point taken. 'Night, Suze." And she turned off the light.**

**Ugh. I feel bad for Jesse in there explaining to his mom...**

**Hmm. Maybe not.**

**It's as much his fault as much as it is mine.**

**"Suze, you look gorgeous!" Mecky squealed the next morning when I finished getting my make-up and hair done and finally put my pink maid of honor's gown on. She was in her white bridesmaid gown.**

**"I have to go help Mercy." I said as I walked up the mansions stairs. I sighed as I looked out the window and saw the beach below us. It was gorgeous.**

**"Mercy?" I opened the door and saw her arguing with her mother. As soon as I walked in, her mother looked at me and dematerialized.**

**"What was that all about?" I asked as I helped Mercy pull up her long flowing gown. **

**"She is loca." Mercy said as she turned around to look at herself in the mirror. I smiled, "You look absolutley gorgeous, Mrs. Slater."**

**She smiled and hugged me, "Thanks, Suze." I hugged her tightly. **

**"You nervous?"**

**"Just a little." She smirked. "Don't forget when you're suppossed to walk down the aisle this time, chica." I smiled and said, "I'll try." I looked up at the clock. Mercy gulped and nodded as she followed me outside.**

**We got in our order outside the doors. I could hear the music starting. I ran up and hugged Mercy one last time before getting my spot back. Jesse smiled at me as I walked back and Mario was fidgeting with his tux. Gina wobbled over in her heels and smacked her fiancee on the head.**

**Their daughter walked down the aisle. She was the flower girl. Oh, I forgot to mention their three-year old daughter, didn't I? She resembles Mario and Jesse alot if I do say so myself. Gina's mom wasn't very happy, considering Gina was only 19 when she found out, but Gina didn't care.**

**The only thing that Isabella got from Gina was her copper-colored ringlets that bounced when she walked down the aisle, everything else was strictly de Silva.**

**Then it was finally my turn. Belle smiled at me from the front row when I walked past her. I waved back.**

**During the whole service I couldn't help but notice how hot Jesse looked in his tux.**

**So hot.**

**"What?" Isabella whispered.**

**"Izzy." She looked back at me and I shook my head. She smiled and turned back.**

**A few minutes later. "What is it, Belle?"**

**"Iz." She looked back at me and smiled. I looked over at Belle who was in the front row and I shook my head.**

**Then I saw what they were looking at.**

**Isabella obviously inherited Mario's mediating, because she saw him too.**

**Jesse looked over Paul's shoulder to me. He recognized that look. He looked over his shoulder and saw him.**

**Marc.**

**Marc was dead.**

**And we couldn't do a thing.**

**I mean, wouldn't it look weird if the maid of honor and the best man just sprang up and started, in my case, jamming my high heel into nothing?**

**Yeah.**

**Bring on the straight jackets.**

**I took a deep breath, gripped Mercy's boquet harder and looked away from him.**

**"Do you, Paul, take Mercedes to be your wife?"**

**He smiled. "I do."**

**"And do you Mercedes de Silva take Paul to be your husband?"**

**"I do."**

**Father Dom smiled, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Paul didn't waste anytime. **

**After they walked down, Jesse and I met in the middle of the stage and walked down together. I gripped his arm tight.**

**"What is he doing here? Why is he dead?" I whispered into Jesse's ear.**

**"I don't know, querida." He said as he looked over at Marc who just dematerialized.**

**"Suze!" Came a sweet little voice at the reception. I smiled and picked her up. "Who was he?"**

**I looked into Izzy's dark brown eyes. I smiled and said, "No one you need to worry about. Where's your mom?"**

**She shrugged. "Where's your dad?"**

**"He walked off with Jesse." She said as she laid her head down on my shoulder. Since she was obviously tired, I walked out of the ball room and tried to find Gina.**

**"Mama, I said I was sorry." I put my head to the door. **

**"Well, Mario that's not good enough."**

**Mario? His mom died...and...Oh my gosh.**

**"You're his mom too?" I asked I burst into the room. Mrs. de Silva said, "Susannah, please. Let us-"**

**"So you're Jesse's brother."**

**"Suze." Mario led me outside. "I am. Mama didn't die in childbirth. She died of the flu." He read my expression since he said. "Yes, people died of that back then. She was pregnant with me when Jesse died. 16 years later when she was on her death bed, Diego came to her and told her what had happened."**

**"So she was a-"**

**"Yes. She was a mediator. To make her happy, I shifted here to see if I could find Jesse. But I was too early. So, I waited, but when I found him and saw how happy he was, I couldn't do it. I never went back because I couldn't face her."**

**Wimp was what I thought. To him I said, "So you never told him you are his brother because you don't want him to know that you came here to take him away." He nodded and I said, "That is seriously messed up."**

**"Everything is."**

**He was right.**

**"Isabella!" Izzy lifted her head off my shoulder and looked at Belle. "Come here!" I put her on the ground and she ran over to Belle. Together they ran into the courtyard.**

**"She can see ghosts." I said.**

**Mario sighed. "I hoped she wouldn't. I thought she wouldn't since Gina couldn't." He looked up at me. "Just think how bad your kids will have it. A shifter and a ex-ghost. Poor things."**

**I smiled. "Thanks de Silva. That was very reassuring."**

**"Meet him. He's my new friend." We heard Belle say.**

**I looked at Mario, and he nodded for me to follow him. I did. And we saw Isabella and Belle talking to...**

**Marc.**

**"Suze!" I pulled Mario back.**

**"No."**

**"We have to go get them."**

**"Maybe not." I said."**

**He stared at me. "Are you mad?"**

**"Probably." I looked back. "What did he give them?"**

**"I don't know. A bomb for all we-" Belle and Izzy were coming back up. "_Bebe_, what are you holding?" He asked Izzy when she came back up. She shook her head, "Nothing, papa." And she ran off to find Belle.**

**Mario looked over at me. "I say we go call him. Get to the bottom of this."**

**"I agree." And we walked over to where Marc was. **

**"What are you two up to?" Came a voice from behind us.**

**I spun around. "Nothing." Jesse raised his eyebrow, "You're lying, Susannah."**

**"No, she's not." Mario said to back me up.**

**"Whatever...um...Mario, you and Jess...-e have some catching up to do...don't ya think, Mar?" I gave Mario a pat on the shoulder and walked off.**

**"What is she talking about?" I heard Jesse ask.**

**"You may want to sit down." Mario said. I smiled. I could only imagine what Jesse reaction would be.**

**I looked over to see some of the de Silvas standing in the corner.**

**Yes. There were still de Silvas. After Jesse died, the other two girls decided when they got married, they would keep their family's name even thought their children wouldn't be strictly de Silvas.**

**They just think that Jesse, Mario and Mercy are long lost family members they just met...well Jesse six years ago, Mario five and Mercy four years ago.**

**Take Abuela de Silva for example. Even though in reality Jesse, Mario and Mercy are like her great great great great aunt and uncles or something...she thinks that they are her grandchildren.**

**Abuela de Silva.**

**Oh no.**

**"SUSANNAH!" She ran up and hugged me very tightly. She was a rather large woman, and strong too, so all I managed to literally choke out was, "Nice to see you too."**

**"Now why aren't you and my Jesse married yet? You'll make a fine de Silva."**

**"Abuela, please." Came a voice from behind me.**

**I laughed when she ran over and put Jesse in the same death grip.**

**I laughed even harder when he managed to get away. He took one hand and held mine and the other to rub his shoulder. He groaned, "I saw the woman last week. You would have thought I had been gone for years."**

**"Now why aren't we married yet, Mr. de Silva?"**

**He smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist bringing me closer and whispered in my ear, "All in good time, Miss Simon." He kissed my cheek.**

**"Hey, gorgeous."**

**I stopped dead in my tracks. Before me stood Marco de Silva. 13 years old...4 1/2 feet tall...MAJOR crush on me.**

**"Wanna dance, chica?"**

**I smiled, "Maybe when you grow about 3 feet." I patted him on the head and followed my real and really hot boyfriend into the ballroom.**

**Jesse was laughing, "I really don't like him."**

**"Jesse, he's your cousin."**

**"Well, Brad's your brother and you don't like him...although I can't say the same for him." I smacked his head.**

**"Besides," Jesse continued after he got over the fact that I just hit him. "He followed you around last Christmas with mistletoe."**

**"Until you threatened to throw his Spanish soap operas in the fire place." I pointed out. Jesse smiled, "Well, excuse me if I don't like my 13 year old cousin hitting on my girlfriend."**

**I smiled, "You've got advantages over him, Jess..-e"**

**"Like what, Susie?" He said, flirty.**

**"Well, for one you aren't like 2 feet tall. And you're hotter."**

**He smirked."Is that so?" I nodded and he leaned down and kissed me. "Plus you kiss better." I whispered against his lips.**

**"How do you know?"**

**"I kissed him last Christmas, idiot." He pulled back when I said that, and to keep him from saying anything else, I kissed him again.**

**We waved as Mercy and Paul drove off in thier limo. They were off to their honeymoon. They decided that they were going to the Bahamas for a while.**

**Jesse and I decided to walk on the beach that night. I sat down and let the waves crash at my feet. He came and sat beside me as we watched the sun go down.**

**"It's gorgeous."**

**He agreed. "Yeah. Just like you." I felt myself blush. "So, how much did she bother you about us getting married?"**

**I smiled, "Alot. She wants more grandchildren."**

**"Oh my gosh." I laughed as Jesse fell back on to the sand. "She already has Izzy, which how long did you know abou Mario?"**

**"Just a minute or two before you."**

**"I can't believe mama would have him do that." **

**"Well, she didn't have him. He wanted to make her happy." I said. "Which, hopefully, if she knows your happy then she'll be happy and move on."**

**He smiled. "I am happy."**

**"Very?"**

**"Very very." And he kissed me again. He sat back up as we kissed. I felt him grab my left hand...**

**What the heck is he doing to it? Massaging it?**

**That's when I realized what he was doing.**

**I looked down and saw the most beautiful diamond ring I had ever seen. I looked back up at him. He was smiling, "Guess Abuela de Silva got her wish, huh?" He said.**

**I nodded still speechless. Then he said, "Susannah, say something."**

**I looked back up at him. You know what my answer was? I pratically threw myself on him. We both fell to the sand and I kissed him.**

**About a minute or two later I pulled back. He smiled and said, "I'll take that as a yes."**

**"Duh!" I said.**

**He laughed, "I love you, Susannah."**

**"I love you too."**

**I walked back into my room in a daze. Becky looked at me as I walked in.**

**"What's up with you, Simon?"**

**"Where's Tad?"**

**She changed the subject fast. "Why do you look- OMIGOSH!!" She saw it and she basically tackled me with her hug.**

**"SUZE I AM SO HAPPY!!!"**

**I laughed. "Omigosh...omigosh...omigosh!!" She kept repeating.**

**"What are we omigoshing?" Tad walked out of the bathroom. "Oh..." He turned red. "Hey Suze." And he bolted out of the door.**

**I looked over at Becky. She looked down and then said, "Goodnight." And turned off the light.**

**Um...**

**Ew.**

**"He was in our bathroom, Jess. What do you think they were doing?" I said into my cell the next morning. Gina left Izzy with Mario and we went out. I was swinging my legs back and forth as I was sitting on the chair at the resturant we were at.**

**He laughed, "Querida, you're so dramatic."**

**"It's still gross."**

**"Yes. But-"**

**I smiled. "How did Abuela de Silva react to our engagement?"**

**"I'm still deaf in my left ear."**

**I laughed. Then Gina came back, "Hey. I'll call you later, ok?"**

**"Ok. Love you."**

**"Love you too."**

**Gina smiled. "Well, we're both going to be de Silvas. How about that?" I smiled and took a sip of my drink. She made a face, "Your ring's prettier than mine!" She grabbed my arm up and looked at it. "Not fair."**

**I laughed and looked down at it. It was gorgeous. And ingraved on the side of it was 'mi querida' which made it even more gorgeous...and it was pretty darn gorgeous to begin with.**

**But then again, I guess that is one of the luxuries of dating a doctor.**

**I looked just past Gina's head and saw a very unwelcomed visitor. I groaned as Marc dissppeared.**

**"Ghostbusting time?" Gina asked.**

**"Naturally." I said as I grabbed my phone to call Jesse.**

**Here we go...**

**Again.**

* * *

Review? Please?  
XOXOXOXO  
-SASTMJ

Translations-

1. ¿Qué usted está haciendo aquí¡Éramos enfermo preocupado!  
What are you doing here? We were worried sick!

2.Tenía una opción. Esto es lo que deseé.  
I had a choice. This is what I wanted. 

3. ¿Ella¿Para ella¿Por qué?  
Her? For her? Why? 

4. Porque la amo. Y ése debe ser bastante para usted.  
Because I love her, and that should be enough for you 

5. Amor  
love 

6.Lo que usted dice, mi amor.  
whatever you say, my love. 

7. (and I added this because you know how Jesse is. Naturally is mom would be too)**_Ella es una virgen, no?_"  
You should know what that says...but she is a virgin, no? In other words...she wants to make sure Jesse is still a 18th century (hot) gentleman...**

**HOT HOT HOT! I got one for ya, Jess. _Muy caliente_!**


	6. Remind Me To Change This Stupid Ringtone

Update time again my loyal readers!

* * *

**"Where's your brother?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.**

**"Get in the car, Suze."**

**"Not until you tell me where Jesse is, Mario."**

**"I won't tell you until you get in the car." I narrowed my eyes at him. He was so Jesse's brother.**

**"Fine." I said as I got into the car. "Where is he?" Mario pulled out of the parking lot and said, "Mercy called him. She said that Marc has been there. She doesn't know where Paul is. He's talking to her on the phone, so I picked you up. Don't get your panties in a wad, your fiancee's fine."**

**"Who put a bee in your undies?" Mario glared at me. **

**"Don't even go there." I rolled my eyes. "Sorry, Suze. It's just...mom's been on my back all day-"**

**I smiled, "Been there. I know. It's fine." He looked over at me and smiled, "Really happy about you and Jesse." I smiled again and he said, "Ugh, you should have seen Abuela de Silva this morning. She had him in a death grip saying all this stuff in Spanish. She was so happy."**

**I laughed, "What'd she say about grandchildren?"**

**"Oh, my Jesse! You better give me some greta-grandchildren. Oh, my Jesse!" He said in a perfect imitation of her voice. It was so perfect that I couldn't help but laugh. He laughed to, right up until we pulled into the hotel's parking lot and saw Jesse's face. Then it all dried up.**

**The laughter, I mean.**

**"Glad you two are having a good time." He said grumpily as he got into the backseat.**

**"Now to see you too, _baby_." I said sarcastically. Mario smirked. I could see Jesse roll his eyes in the mirror. A habit, I knew, came from me. "Where are we going?"**

**"Merce didn't leave yet, they're staying at a hotel just a few miles from here." Mario said when Jesse de Grumpy Pants didn't answer.**

**"How many miles?" I asked.**

**"Enough for us to have to take a boat."**

**"I thought you said that they didn't leave?" I asked.**

**Mario shook his head. "They didn't leave, Suze. Not Hawaii."**

**Oh yeah. They were suppossed to go to the Bahamas for their honeymoon.**

**We finally got to the island where Mercy was. We pulled into her hotel and walked in. We didn't have to look far, she was standing just inside the hotel's lobby.**

**I looked at her. Her cheeks were tear-stained. I hugged her and she clung to me. "I'm sure Paul's fine, Mercy."**

**She sobbed, "I don't know, Suze. Marc-" Was all she could say. I sighed and looked up at her two brothers.**

**One was very concerned, patting her back and whispering reassuring words to her in Spanish.**

** The other one was completly oblivous to everything...**

**Three guesses which one that was.**

**"MARIO!" He looked back over at me. He nodded and said as he patted her back, "Sorry, sis." Then he looked back over my shoulder.**

**"What are you looking at?" I asked. I turned my head and saw a very tall, very pretty blonde girl waving at him.**

**"Mercy, excuse me." I said. She nodded and clung to Jesse. "Mario?" **

**"Yeah, Suze? OWW! What the hell was that for?" He said after I hit him one the head.**

**"You are engaged!" I screamed.**

**"I'm not married yet...OW!" He yelled after I did it again. "Suze, quit it!" He rubbed his head. Whay a baby.**

**Finally Mr. Grumpy Pants..aka Jesse... was laughing. He looked back down at his sister, "_Miel_, when did you see him last?"**

**"Last night." She sniffed. "Then he was gone this morning." She looked back up at him. "Jesse, Marc was here last night. I think he did it."**

**"Why would Marc want to kill Paul?" Jesse asked as he stroked her head.**

**"I know why." I said, quietly.**

**Jesse turned his dark eyes to me. "Why, querida?"**

**I sighed, "That night when Marc threatened me, Paul came over and said that if he didn't leave me alone he'd be dead by morning." I said even quieter than before, feeling, that is Paul was dead, that it would be my fault.**

**Jesse, for some reason, couldn't look me in the eye any more, and dropped his gaze. I felt tears springing into my eyes, and for the first time today, Mario actually showed human emotions as he put an arm around me, bringing me closer to him.**

**"Pack your bags, Mercy." Jesse said quietly.**

**"But what if Paul comes back?"**

**"Leave him a note or something. You aren't staying here." She nodded. "We'll be in tha car waiting for you, ok?" She nodded again and he kissed the top of her head.**

**Mario, Jesse and I walked back outside to Mario's car.**

**"Why are you acting like this is my fault, Jesse?" I asked him. He hadn't looked or spoken to me since I told him about Paul.**

**"Did I ever say it was?" He asked, tonelessly.**

**"No. But you're sure as hell acting like it." I said just as bitter as he was talking to me. I got into the backseat and slammed the door. Mario, who was stil outside with Jesse, from me to Jesse with a look of amusement on his face. He smiled and said, "Our family reunions are going to be so much fun now."**

**"Mario."**

**"Yeah, Jesse?"**

**"For once in your life would you please SHUT UP!" Mario looked at Jesse stunned. I did too. Jesse hardly ever raised his voice. The only times I had ever heard him do that was a few years ago when he and Paul were fighting over me.**

**Ah, good times...good times.**

**"Someone forgot to take thier Midol this morning." I said to Jesse as he got into the car. He rolled his eyes and said, "That's really good, Susannah, coming from the person who almost chopped Father Dominic's head off with a Christmas tree when they forgot to take thiers."**

**I started at him in horror. Mario snorted. I glared at Mario and looked back at Jesse, "That was the only time I did something drastic and idiotic like that."**

**Jesse laughed. "Oh, really?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Oh, okay, Susannah. So when you went off to exorcise Heather, that wasn't at all idiotic."**

**"Well-"**

**"Or when you provoked Marcus Beaumont, that wasn't stupid either." I opened my mouth to say something, but he continued. "Or when you called the RLS Angels and were almost killed. Or when you almost were killed by Diego or when you went back through time and saved me. If I had know I would have to deal with this, I woulc have never come back."**

**I sniffed. Yeah, I was crying. Jesse was never mean to me. Ever. "Well, if you think it was so stupid of me, Jesse, why didn't you just go back?"**

**Realization of what he had just said, hit him. And from the look on his face, it hit him hard. Then he said in the softest voice I had ever heard him use, "Querida-"**

**"Don't querida me, Jesse. It's not going to work this time." I looked out the window. I could see tears streaming down my face in my reflection.**

**"Okay, I'm re-" Mercy broke off when she saw me. "Suze, are you ok?"**

**"Why don't you ask your brother?" **

**She looked at Jesse in horror. "What did you do to her?" He sighed and looked out the windshield.**

**Yeah, let's just say that that was the most quiet and awkward trip of my life. **

**As soon as we got back to our hotel, I slammed the car door shut and stormed into the hotel.**

**"Susannah!"**

**I looked out of the elevator and saw him running towards it, but just as he came close to it, I pressed the button and the door closed.**

**It reminded me of that day in Spain a few years back. A time when I never thought I'd see Jesse again and I was so shocked to see him run up to my elevator.**

**Right now, I never wanted to see him again.**

**"Susie, what's wrong?" My mom asked as I walked down the hall to my room. I wiped my mascara stained cheeks, "Nothing." I opened my door half expecting to see Becky and Tad, but they weren't in there.**

**Thanks goodness.**

**I plopped down on my bed. I could feel a fresh wave of tears start to pour as I looked at a pictue of me and Jesse from the wedding that was on my nightstand.**

**Then I felt something vibrate against my leg.**

**_You know I wish that I had Jesse's girl  
I wish that I had Jesse's girl  
Where can I find a girl like that?_**

**I let it ring. I didn't feel like talking.**

**_You know I wish that I had Jesse's girl  
I wish that I had Jesse's girl  
Where can I find a girl like that?_**

**I pulled my phone out of my pocket and threw it on the ground.**

**_You know I wish that I had Jesse's girl  
I wish that I had Jesse's girl  
Where can I find a girl like that?_**

**I put my pillow over my head. **

**Silence.**

**Thank you!**

**_You know I wish that I had Jesse's girl  
I wish that I had Jesse's girl  
Where can I find a girl like that?_**

**I sat there and stared at it, waiting for it to ring again.**

**_You know I wish that I had Jesse's girl  
I wish that I had Jesse's girl  
Where can I find a girl like that?_**

**"Oh this is unbelievable!" I screamed as I walked over to my phone and answered it before it could start playing that stupid ringtone again.**

**"Susannah?"**

**"Jesse, I don't want to talk." I hung up the phone.**

**_You know I wish that I had Jesse's girl  
I wish that I had Jesse's girl  
Where can I find a girl like that?_**

**"What?"**

**"I'm sorry."**

**"No you aren't." I hung the phone up.**

**_You know I wish that I had Jesse's girl  
I wish that I had Jesse's girl  
Where can I find a girl like that?_**

**"Jesse, leave me alone!" I hung the phone up. And this time, I turned it off. "You wish you had Jesse's girl my butt." I said as I walked back over to the door. Part of me felt guilty. I don't know why. But I turned my phone back on.**

**I waited for it to ring, but it never did.**

**I sighed and opened the door.**

**"OMIGOSH! What are you trying to do? Make me have a heart attack?" I gasped as I put my hand to my chest.**

**"Susannah, look. I never meant to say that. You know I didn't." I didn't say anything. "Susannah, please. You know I love you. You know I do, or I would have never asked you to marry me...I would have never told you I would sacrifice a chance to live again and be a ghost for the rest of eternity if that meant I could be with you."**

**I started sobbing. It broke my heart to hear him say that. Jesse pulled me into his arms. "I love you so much, Jesse." I whispered as I laid my head on his chest.**

**"I know, Susannah. I love you too." He brought my face to his and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck.**

**_You know I wish that I had Jesse's girl  
I wish that I had Jesse's girl  
Where can I find a girl like that?_**

**I groaned. He laughed and ignored it and kissed him again.**

**_You know I wish that I had Jesse's girl  
I wish that I had Jesse's girl  
Where can I find a girl like that?_**

**Ignoring you.**

**_You know I wish that I had Jesse's girl  
I wish that I had Jesse's girl  
Where can I find a girl like that?_**

**I said I was ignoring you!**

**_You know I wish that I had Jesse's girl  
I wish that I had Jesse's girl  
Where can I find a girl like that?_**

**Yeah, I knew you wouldn't stop. I tore my lips from him and waited for it to ring again. **

**_You know I wish that I had Jesse's girl  
I wish that I had Jesse's girl  
Where can I find a girl like that?_**

**"Nice ringtone." Jesse smirked. **

**"Shut up, cadaver Breath." Then I looked at my phone and said angrily, "All I am trying to do is kiss my fiancee! Can I not do that? Can I not-" Then I said sweetly, "Hey Father D."**

**Jesse laughed. I glared at him and said into the phone. "They what?"**

**"They found Paul." He said urgently. I fell against the wall. And asked him, "Is he alive?" I could feel tears spring for the third time in 10 minutes into my eyes.**

**"Yes. But just barely." **

**"I'll be right there." I said as I hung my phone up.**

**"Querida, what is it?" Jesse asked concerned.**

**"They found Paul." Was all I managed to say until I burt into tears.**

* * *

Review! It will make Jesse happy, I'm sure:)

XOXOXO  
-SASTMJ


	7. You Didn't Kill Him, Did You?

Sorry it's taken so long for this, but here it is! And this will be in Jesse's POV.

* * *

**I felt Susannah grab my arm when she saw Paul.**

**"Paul." She whispered. She stumbled backwards, and I had to grab her to keep her from falling. "Jesse." She said looking back at me, wanting me to say something. I couldn't. Just a few short days ago, I was his best man. He just got married, and now...he looked.**

**Dead.**

**Like a zombie.**

**"Jesse." She said again. And this time when she said it, she completly fell apart. She was shaking so badly as I held on to her.**

**"Shh." I whispered into her hair as I gently started walking backwards to the door. She didn't need to be in there.**

**She stared out the window of my car as we drove back to the hotel. Her cheeks were tear-stained. And for the first time since I had known her, she couldn't say anything.**

**We silently walked back to our floor.**

**"They're going to fly him back to Carmel." I said, quietly. She made a sound that was between a sob and a gasp.**

**She knew what that meant. We both did.**

**"He's so young. What about Mercy?" She asked. Mascara was streaming down her cheeks. I pulled her close to me.**

**"Susannah-"**

**"Jess, don't tell me he's going to be ok. Don't lie."She looked back up at me.**

**"Fine, I won't." I said, wiping away a tear from her cheek.**

**Because I knew what was going to happen.**

**And I couldn't bare the thought.**

**-------**

**"Dr. de Silva, you're needed in room 212." Said one of the nurses. I nodded, "Thanks, Kate." I walked down the hall to his room.**

**Rebecca stopped me, and you could tell she had been crying. "I can't go in there, Jesse." She said quietly.**

**"Just take the rest of the day off." I looked down at her.**

**"Jesse, I can't-"**

**"Rebecca, look. If you won't do it for you, do it for me. I can't take the day off, and Susannah needs someone."**

**She nodded and said, "What about your sister?"**

**I sighed, "Susannah's blaming herself."**

**"What? Why?"**

**"Dr. de Silva!" Came an annoyed nurse's voice. I sighed, "I'll tell you later, ok?" She nodded and walked back down the hall.**

**I walked into Paul's room. He looked lifeless laying there hooked up to all those machines.**

**"How are you today, Paul?" I asked as I walked over and checked his pulse.**

**"Fine, Jesse. How are you?" He said, very weakly. Too weakly.**

**I smiled, "I'd be better if you get better faster." I said as I sat down on the edge of his bed. He smiled, "I'm not going to make it, am I?"**

**I sighed, "Don't think like that."**

**He smirked. "Come on, de Silva. I'm your brother-in-law. We're pratically related. You wouldn't lie to your brother, would you?"**

**Wrong. I would. I lie to Mario millions of times everyday. Mainly just because...well...Mario isn't the brightest star in the sky.**

**He's more of a toxic gas that's just floating up there.**

**Now I'm babbing like Susannah.**

**"You won't make it if you keep thinking like that." **

**"How's Suze?"**

**I smiled, "Not worried about your wife?"**

**"No. More worried about your fiancee." **

**"Should I be worried, Slater?" **

**He smiled, a weak smile, but he smiled. "How is she?"**

**"She's blaming herself." I looked into his blue eyes. They weren't as piercing as they usually were. They were cloudy. "You're never going to tell me why you were up there, are you?"**

**He smirked, "How'd ya figure it out, cowboy?"**

**I smiled, "Slater, you and Susannah aren't that much different. Why were you up there?"**

**He coughed and then said, "Marc, naturally. I figured it out."**

**I turned to look at him. "What?"**

**"Marc. Why he want's Rebecca dead."**

**I sat back down. "Go on."**

**"Stephanie was her little sister. Marc raped and murdered her." I looked at him in horror, and he said, "Oh, it gets worse. Becky walked in on it."**

**"No!"**

**He nodded, "Yes. He held Becky down and gave her a shot he stole from here. The same thing that he killed her sister with. But it didn't kill Becky. There wasn't enough left over. She woke up in her bed the next morning thinking she just had a bad hangover. No memory of what happened. By that time, Mario had already carried Stephanie back to her dorm and staged it so it looked like a murder. But he obviously didn't didn't do a good job of it."**

**I was in shock. "How did you-"**

**"I have my ways."**

**"You still didn't answer my question. Why were you up there?"**

**He smiled. "He threatened Suze. I couldn't let him get my girl."**

**"Paul, you didn't kill him did you?"**

**He smiled, "Jesse, why does it matter?"**

**_I couldn't let him get my girl..._**

**Something about the way he said that made me believe that he did.**

**Paul wouldn't do that.**

**Would he?**

**No.**

**Never.**

**But then again, I never thought there would be a day when we got along, and I last month I was his best man.**

**There's a good chance that he did.**

**But why?**

**Because of Susananh.**

**He wasn't going to let him get his girl.**

**Marc knew Susannah was on the verge of figuring it out, and Paul did figure it out. So Marc tried to kill Paul.**

**Because Paul already killed Marc.**

**"You're working to hard, Jesse. Your querida needs you." He said. I was so deep in thought, that his voice actually scared me.**

**I nodded and silently, and a little shocked, walked out.**

**"Jess?" I knew who that was without turning. Only one person called me that.**

**And as cute as it sounds coming out of her mouth, I hate it when she calls me that.**

**"Hey, querida." I kissed her cheek.**

**"What's wrong?" She asked. Her emerald eyes were filled with concern.**

**"Nothing."**

**"Paul awake?"**

**She really didn't need to hear what I just did. Not now. "I thought I sent Rebecca to come stay with you."**

**"Yeah, but I wanted to come see Paul."**

**"I tried, Jesse." Rebecca said from the chair she was sitting in down the hall. I groaned, "Susannah, now's not a good time."**

**She rolled her eyes.**

**"Susannah."**

**She smiled, "Sorry. When do you get off?"**

**"At 7."**

**She groaned, "Jesseee!" She whined. "That's another four hours!"**

**I laughed, "It'll go by quickly."**

**She pouted. "No it won't."**

**"Would you two shut up and take your love fest somewhere else? I'm trying to sleep." Came Paul's angry voice from inside his room.**

**Susannah laughed. **

**Paul sounds back to normal, sure. But that didn't matter.**

**That trip to the Shadowland did major damage on him.**

**"How's Mercedes?" **

**She sighed, "She's in denial. Majorly. She hasn't eaten, slept, talked...nothing. She's like a vegetable." She looked at the floor and said in a whisper, "Is he going to be ok?"**

**"I don't know, Susannah. I wish I could say yes, I want to say yes, but I can't. I don't know."**

**Her eyes were filling with tears. I knew it was killing her to cry, but not as much as it was killing me to see her cry.**

**"Querida-"**

**"Dr. de Silva? We need you in the ER." Came Kate's voice.**

**"Be right there." I looked back at Susannah. "I'll see you at 7, ok?" She nodded. "I love you, querida."**

**"I love you too, Jess-" She laughed when she saw the look on my face. "-e." She finished.**

**"Stay with Rebecca this time." I said. "And be good."**

**She smiled, "Am I ever anything but?"**

**I rolled my eyes, "Susannah."**

**"Just go...before someone dies."**

**I laughed, "Bye."**

**She smiled as I walked down the hall.**

**After I cleaned up, I walked into the ER.**

**"What happened?" I asked, looking down at the girl. It made me sick to look at her. She was Susannah's age, and I couldn't help but picture Susannah.**

**"Jesse, are you ok?" Kate asked. I must have looked bad.**

**"Yeah."**

**"They found her a few minutes ago. They found this with her." She handed me a needle. I held it in my hand. I could have sworn I could hear Marc's laughter ringing through the air. **

**"Whoever did it, di it just like that time with that Stephanie girl." Kate said looking down at the girl.**

**We spent hours trying to help her, but in the end, we couldn't do anything.**

**I don't think I'll ever forget the look on her parent's face when I told them that she didn't make it.**

**7 o'clock came soon enough. I was met by Susannah.**

**"Hey." She kissed me. She must have noticed something was wrong, since I didn't respond.**

**"Jess...e. What?" **

**"Nothing. This girl we were operating on died. It's just bothering me."**

**"There's something more than just that."**

**I sighed, "How do you know?"**

**"Because." She said. "I know you, Jesse."**

**"Paul-" But as soon as I started, someone appeared just behind Susannah. She screamed and I pulled her to the floor, laying on top of her to protect her.**

**"You've been a bad boy, de Silva." He said as he laughed. He pushed me off Susannah and looked at her smiling.**

**"Don't touch her."**

**He smiled, "Pretty, isn't she?" He laughed, "Or I guess I should say, _was_ pretty."**

* * *

REVIEW!!! Now! Go do it...  
now...

Stop reading and go do it!

XOXOXO  
-SASTMJ


	8. He's Still Here

Thanks for my wonderful reviews, guys! Here's more. This'll swap to mutiple POVs just to warn ya.

Jesse's will be written like this._ The song will be like this_ and **Susannah's will be like this.**

* * *

**SUSANNAH's POV**

**"What the heck-" Marc pulled me up by my neck. I could feel myself struggling for air.**

**"Susannah, isn't it?"**

**"What's it to you?"**

**He laughed, "The Mediator?" His grip tightened. "Your going to pay for your little friend." He pulled something out of his pocket and pressed it against my head.**

**"Susannah-" Jesse got to his feet.**

**"Stop! You make one more move, and she's dead." Jesse froze. He didn't have to be told twice. He cocked it or whatever you call it when it makes that little clicky noise.**

**"Say goodnight, Susannah."**

She ran for it. Why Susannah ran, I do not know. Marc shot, but missed. She grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet.

"Susannah, are you insane?"

"Probably."

"Get back here!" Marc yelled. He made another shot. I stopped dead in my tracks. Susannah fell to the ground. He smiled and dematierialized.

"Susannah!"

"Jesse?"

"Shh, Susannah, I'm here." She closed her eyes, "Querida, don't leave me."

"I won't. I promise." And then her eyes closed.

"SUSANNAH!"

"Jesse what the hell is going on out here?" Rebecca asked as she walked out the door. "Jesse what are you- are you crying?" She got closer. "SUZE! Kate, get someone out here. NOW!" She yelled back inside. "Jesse, what happened?"

"He-shot..." Was all I could choke out. One of my tears rolled off and hit Susannah.

"She'll be ok, Jesse. It's Suze." But when I looked up at her, I could tell she wasn't sure. Tears were falling from her own eyes as they carried Susannah off.

"Mrs. Ackerman?" I said into the phone a few minutes later.

"Jesse, hi. How are you?" She asked, cheerfully.

"Mrs. Acker-" I stopped. I could feel the tears coming again. I knew I would start crying if I continued. I took a deep breath, but it was no use.

"Jesse?" She asked, her voice was shaking now. "What is it? Where's Suze?"

"She's here at the hospital." Then that did it, I had to hand the phone to Kate.

"Mrs. Akcerman, I'm sorry to say, but your daughter was shot tonight. She's here at the hospital waiting to undergo surgery. We need you to come down here."

I sunk down into the chair and rested my head in my hands.

Susannah was in surgery for about two hours. But in the end, nothing helped. She was gone.

Her mom was sobbing on her step-father's shoulder. All three of the boys seemed to be in shock. Cee Cee and Adam were in there. So was Gina and Mario. Meredes looked up at me as I came in. Her eyes were tear-filled.

I knew my would soon be.

"Mr. and Mrs. Akcerman?" They looked up at me. I motioned for them to follow me. "I..." I couldn't say it. They knew what I was about to say. Mrs. Ackerman broke down. She fell to the floor. He went down with her trying to comfort her.

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

She couldn't leave me.

I walked back into her room.

"Jesse, you aren't suppossed to be in here."

"You think I care, Kate? My fiancee just died if you didn't know that. I sat there and watched her. Do you think I really care?" She looked at me with a stunned expression. I walked past her and into Susannah's room.

"Querida. Please, you can't do this to me." I took one of her hands in mine, I was shocked to feel how cold and lifeless it felt. "Susannah, please!"

I sank into the chair beside her bed. "Why are you doing this to me? Come back as a ghost or something!"

I laid my head down on her bed and cried.

"Susannah, I love you."

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along_

She was never coming back.

**I walked down the long dark hallway. Tears were flowing freely as I walked because I knew that I would never see Jesse again. I'd never get married to him. Never.**

**I started crying uncontrollably as I fell against one of the walls.**

**"Hey kiddo."**

**"Dad?"**

**He smiled as he walked toward me. "Dad!" I ran up and threw my arms around him.**

**"I hoped this wouldn't be the next time I saw you." He said quietly as he looked down at me.**

**"What do you mean?"**

**He smiled, "I wanted it to be your wedding."**

**That made me start crying again.**

**"It wasn't your time, princess." I looked back into his hazel eyes. "Dad, isn't a little too late for that now?"**

**He smiled and shook his head, "It's never too late."**

**And as soon as he said that, I went into complete darkness.**

**"I love you, Suze." Was all I could hear.**

**"I love you too, Dad."**

**And the next thing I saw was, me.**

**"Jesse?"**

_And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go_

"Jesse." I looked behind me. My heart fell.

There was Susannah.

Her ghost.

She gasped as she saw her body laying there on the bed. I coudn't say anything. She looked back up at me and reached across the bed to wipe my tears.

And then I kissed her. But our lips barely touched. She broke away with a gasp. I looked down to see her hand touching her body. And within a second, she was sucked into her body.

_Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

"Susannah." I sat back down. "Susannah, I love you."

"I love you too, Cadaver Breath."

I felt the once lifeless hand tighten around mine. I looked up to see her gorgeous emerald eyes staring back up at me.

"I could never leave you, Jess. I promised I wouldn't." I smiled and kissed her forehead. Hello? Where on earth is her doctor?And then it hit me...

Um, de Silva? You're her doctor.

"Kate! Rebecca! Get in here!" I yelled out the door. They came rushing in.

"How-" Kate started, but then I cut her off saying, "Does it really matter?"

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up_

She was better that night. Better enough for us to move her into a regular room. No one but me understood what had happened. Her dad was watching over her when she woke up.

No one really cared to know what really happened. All that mattered was that she was ok.

"If you love something set it free..." I whipsered as I made my way out the door of her room that night.

"If it was meant to be, it'll come back to you." Came a sweet voice from behind me. I looked back to see Susannah smiling at me.

"I love you, Susannah."

"I love you too, cowboy."

_Hold on to me and  
never let me go_

-2 weeks later-

"Jessseee! I'm fine for the gazillionth time!" She groaned.

"Well, excuse me if I don't want to lose you again." I said as I checked her chart at the bottom of her bed. When I looked up, I saw her with her amrs crossed and a put on her face.

"Susannah-" She made it even poutier. "Susannah."

"Jesse." I smiled and sat down beside her. "Don't ever scare me like that again, Simon."

She smirked, "I'll try my hardest." She said as she leaned in to kiss me.

Jesse you're at work! You're at work!

You know what? Who cares.

I dropped the chart and put my arms around her. I could feel her arms go around my neck and under my coat.

"Tsk tsk tsk de Silva." I broke away from Susannah to see Rebecca smirking in the doorway. "You know what the rule is...no romantic involments with the patients. You should be ashamed."

I rolled my eyes and picked the chart up from the floor. Rebecca walked in and plopped down on the couch next to Susannah's bed and grabbed a bag of chips.

"Oh, Matt needs you in Paul's room." She said, then drawing her attention to the screen. "Why is he marrying her? Gimme the remote, Suze." She reached across Susannah and grabbed the remote and turned up the volume. "Why? You are too hot for her! You have like a gazillion Oscars!"

No I know why her and Susannah are so close.

"Why aren't you going in there?" I asked.

"Because I'm spending time with my bestest buddy and I know that her fiancee who just so happens to be my boss will ever so graciously extend my lunch hour to be with her." Rebecca said. Susannah looked back up at me with pleading eyes.

I sighed, "Fine."

Both of them smiled. "Thank you!"

I laughed and leaned down and kissed Susannah. I looked back at Rebecca, "No later than 1:00."

She smiled, "Rodger dodger!" She laid back down on the couch.

"Hey, Romeo?" I looked back to Rebecca. "I think in yours and Juliet's little...'moment'..your shirt got messed up." I looked back down and saw my tie was hanging down and my top two shirt buttons were undone.

Susannah and Rebecca were laughing as I straightened my shirt and tie.

I knocked on the door. "Paul?" I walked in and saw him staring at the ceiling. "Paul?"

"Jesse, he's still here." I saw a look in Paul's eyes I never and never want to see again.

"Who Paul?

He darted his eyes to me. "Marc."

* * *

**Dun dun dun!!!!!!**

**R&R por favor!  
XOXOXOXO  
SASTMJ**


	9. You Tore Me Away From My Keith!

Update time. I got out of school early today, which means update time again!!!!!

* * *

_I knocked on the door. "Paul?" I walked in and saw him staring at the ceiling. "Paul?"_

_"Jesse, he's still here." I saw a look in Paul's eyes I never and never want to see again._

_"Who Paul?_

_He darted his eyes to me. "Marc."_

* * *

Paul looked back up at me. His eyes were almost...glazed over.

"Paul, please stop."

"Why, Jesse? It's the truth." He said in a voice that sent chills down my spine. "He's in here right now." My heart seemed to stop when Paul said that. I looked around the room, but I didn't see anyone.

"No one's here." I said, shocked at how much my voice was shaking.

"Where's Suze?"

I looked at him once more before I ran down the hallway into Susannah's room.

"Gosh, Jess. Where's the fire?" She said as she looked up from her magazine and stared back at me with her emerald eyes. I smiled and shook my head.

She smiled too, confused, and looked back down. I walked back out and rested on her door.

"You ok, Jesse?" Kate asked as she walked past me. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

I hadn't...yet.

Seen a ghost. I mean.

But I had a feeling I was about to.

Very, very soon.

She walked over to the nurse's station and set down some papers. Then she looked back up at me, "Dr. de Silva? Jesse?"

"Hmm?"

" I said, are you ok?"

I smiled as I walked over to the big, long desk and sat down in the chair, "Yeah, I'm fine."

She looked back down at the papers. When she reached across the desk, I saw that her wrist was bandaged up.

"What did you do to you arm?"

She looked down and said quietly, "Nothing...um, I cut it when I fell down the stairs a few days ago."

"You want me to take a look at it?"

"No." She said, quickly. Too quickly.

She looked back down. I could see her eyes filling up with tears.

"Kate. What is it?"

She looked up at me. "Jesse, you're the only one I can tell."

I smiled, "You can tell me anything."

"You won't tell anyone?" I shook my head and she asked, "Promise?"

"I promise, Kate."

She took a deep breath and said very quickly, "It was Marc."

-------

**"Becky, get over it. It's not like he's gonna jump out of the TV screen and confess his love for you." I said.**

**She sighed and tore her gaze away from the gorgeous British model that was on the screen before her. She had had a crush on him forever. "I guess you're right. I mean, it's not like the right guys is going to just materialize out of nowhere, huh?"**

**I laughed. I couldn't help it.**

**Materialize made me laugh, because my perfect guy did.**

**Materialize 'out of nowhere', I mean.**

**"What about Tad? I thought you liked him."**

**She sighed again, "I do. But how do I know if he's...you know. The One." I smiled and said, "Trust me, you'll know."**

**"Ugh! How can you say that? I mean, I guess you can say that. You and Jesse are perfect for each other! A match made in heaven."**

**"We've had our moments. It's not a perfect relationship, trust me." I said with a laugh as I looked back down at the SEVENTEEN magazine in front of me. "And anyways, aren't you suppossed to be working now? Jesse said 1 o'clock, and it's 1:35."**

**"I'll wait till he- HI, Jesse." She smiled and I laughed as Jesse walked in. He paid no attention to Becky who looked scared when her boss walked in, but now she looked relaxed. She probably thought we were going to start making out again and she could quietly, but quickly, sneak out.**

**What?**

**It's happened before.**

**"What?" He took a deep breath and said, "Kate."**

**"That slut?" We both looked over at Becky. Jesse, for the first time since he walked in, realized she was there.**

**"Rebecca, aren't you suppossed to be somewhere?" He said with that tone that he uses on me frequently.**

**Too frequently.**

**"Yes, sir!" She saluted him and walked out the door.**

**"Ok, Zorro. What is it?" I asked.**

**"I can't tell you."**

**I stared at him for a long time. He sighed and took his fingers and ran them through his dark, curly hair. "I can't but-"**

**I turned my gaze back to the TV. "Ooo! Keith Urban's new music video!" He grabbed the remote from me and turned the TV off.**

**"Hey! It was Keith Urban!"**

**"Susannah, I don't care if it was the queen of England!" He said.**

**I laughed, "Well, no. Because she's not hot. Keith is. But her grandson is pretty gorgeous...Harry is too, 'cause I've always loved a bad boy. But William is just..." I stopped and pictured him. "I am so moving to England. I mean, why can't our presidents have hot sons? It's so-"**

**"Susannah, I know you have a babbling problem, believe me I know. I've tried to find a cure for you. But can you please PLEASE just focus for one second?" I looked at him. He sighed, "I know it's hard for you to stayed focused on anything that does not involve Johnny Depp, but please try."**

**"No Johnny? Hmm, I don't think so..."**

**"Susannah!"**

**"Fine. Go, cowboy."**

**He smiled, "Thank you. I can't tell you, but she can." I looked over his shoulder and saw Kate walk in. "Susannah, I think you should hear this."**

**Oh, great.**

**Kate's little problem tore me away from the extremly hot Keith Urban...thanks.**

**But then I saw she was crying...**

**And I saw her arm wrapped up...**

**Maybe this was serious.**

**But serious enough to take me away from Keith? I was just about to find out.**

* * *

Yay! Another update, This wasn't as good as all the others, I know. Another update will be coming soon!

XOXOXOXO  
-SASTMJ


	10. Not Until I'm Gone

Hey guys! Thismay be a slightly confusing chappie. You don't have to ask me questions or worry 'cause they'll be answered in my next update._ Everything written like this is a dream_. **_Everything writeen like this is a flashback of when Kate was telling them what happened_**. Ok, I've babbled enough, read on!!!

* * *

**And I saw her arm wrapped up...**

**Maybe this was serious.**

**But serious enough to take me away from Keith? I was just about to find out.**

_

* * *

__It was cold. I felt like I couldn't breath. I kept running and running...  
but I was staying in the same place._

_My legs couldn't carry me anymore, and I fell...  
"I've been waiting for you, Susannah."_

_When I looked up, I was shocked to see..._

**I woke up and sat straight up in bed. I was breathing hard. I laid back down and looked at the clock. I sighed and stared at the celing thinking of what Kate had said earlier...**

**_"He would've killed me too, had I not ran out. I'm too scared to call the police. I still am. It's like even though he's dead, he's still haunting me."_**

**I grabbed that little red button and pressed it.**

**"What's wrong, querida?" He asked as he walked in. He was obviously tired.**

**"I couldn't sleep." I said quietly.**

**He smiled, "Querida, I could have been in the middle of surgery and you call me because you couldn't sleep?"**

**I nodded. He laughed and came and laid beside me in my hospital bed. He wrapped his arms around me. "What's really wrong, Susannah?" He asked as he played with one of my curls that had fallen in my face.**

**I sighed, "What Kate said."**

**_"They were all down there. The needles. The guns...bullets. Everything."_**

**"Susannah-"**

**"I'm just scared, Jesse." I said snuggling up to him. "I mean, why do I always have to get in the middle of things? The only reason Marc is after me is because I know the truth. And Paul because he threatned Marc. I mean, if I hadn't gotten in the middle, I wouldn't have to worry about this."**

**He laughed. "Never thought I'd see the day when you confessed that." His grip around em tightened. "Susannah, I'll never let him hurt you...again."**

**I laughed, "I know you won't." I looked up at him. "I love you, Jesse."**

**He smiled, "I love you too." Just then, I heard Kate yell, "Dr. de Silva? We need you in the ER." **

**I raised up so he could get up. He smiled at me and said, "You worry too much. Get some sleep, ok?"**

**"Whatever you say, Dr. Jesse." He smiled again and kissed me before he walked out.**

**Great. Now I'm bored.**

**I looked up at the celing.**

**Can't make figures with the markings on the ceiling...already did that.**

**545 times to be exact.**

**I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.**

**YAY! Keith Urban! He shall make me feel better...**

Days go by  
I can feel 'em flyin like a hand out the window in the wind  
The cars go by  
And it's all we've been given  
So you better start livin right now  
'Cause days go by

**The hot little Australian dude'll make me feel better anyday. I eventually went off to sleep...but not for long.  
**_"Jesse!"_

_I ran to him. He looked scared. "Susannah, why are you here?"_

_"Jesse, what's going on?"_

_"Welcome back, Miss Simon."_

_I looked back to see-_

**"Morning sunshine!" Rebecca said as she pulled back the blinds on my window. I squinted when the sunlight came through. "So, what were you and Jesse doing in here at the wee hours in the morning?"**

**"I have a bullet hole in me. What do you think I can do?" Sue me for being rude. Go ahead! Paul's in law school.**

**Paul...in law school...**

**Hee hee...**

**Wouldn't want him on my case.**

**Although, I can't say the same for him.**

**Wait, that came out wrong.**

**She shrugged, "Point taken."**

**She plopped down on the couch.**

**Until the door opened. "What are you doing in here? I told you to take Paul to-"**

**"I'm going, Dr. Bossy Pants...gosh." She grumbled as she walked out. I smiled as Jesse shook his head.**

**"Well, what are_ you_ doing in Suze's room?" She asked accusingly.**

**"_What are you doing in Suze's room_?" He mocked her in a perfect imitation of her voice. "Because I'm the doctor and I can." He smiled.**

**"So?"**

**"So, what, Rebecca?"**

**"SO?"**

**"Get out." He pushed her out the door.**

**"So?" She called out from behind the door. He groaned and walked over to me. "How do you feel, querida?"**

**"Horrible."**

**"What hurts?" He asked.**

**I pointed to my lips. He laughed, "What would I do without you?"**

**I smiled, "You're life would be completly boring. And you wouldn't have someone to chase after every day...and you'd probably be dead...because I wouldn't have saved you or brought you back 'cause technically I didn't save you because I was going to let you die but then I decided to-"**

**He leaned down and kissed me. Mainly just to shut me up because when I'm off babbling, that is like the only thing that'll shut me up.**

**That and hot British guys.**

**Ah, Will and Orlando...**

**Oo la la!**

**See? I still babble inside my head. But I guess that can't shut me up because he can't kiss my brain because that would be gross.**

**Gosh, what kind of medication do they have me on?**

**My hands somehow found themselves wrapped wround Jesse's neck...not like strangling him, but you know.**

**UGH! Suze's brain, SHUT UP!!!!!**

**He pulled back and smiled, "Feel better?" I nodded and he kissed my cheek.**

**"When can I leave?" I asked.**

**"Not for atleast another week. Querida, I'm sorry, but that bullet came very close to your-" He broke off as if he didn't want to relive it.**

**Can't blame him.**

**I didn't either.**

**But that could be because I got shot...**

**I really need to stop this.**

**I groaned and fell back on my bed.**

**"Susannah." He said, frustrated.**

**"Jesse."**

**He smiled. "You're stubborn."**

**"You're one to talk."**

**He rolled his eyes. I guess we really have rubbed off on eachother.**

**"Well, at least this way I get to see you everyday."**

**I smiled, "Yeah. Just like old times."**

**His phone rang. I sighed and stared at the ceiling. "Or not."**

**"Yeah, I'll ask her." Jesse said into the phone, then to me he said, "You up for visitors?" **

**"Depends who it is."**

**"Gina and-"**

**"Yeah." I said, automatically. I hadn't seen Gina in ages.**

**He laughed and said, "Yeah. She's up for visitors."**

**-------**

**"Hey, sweetie. How do you feel?" Gina asked when she walked in.**

**"I've felt better." I said. She smiled and sat beside me. "Where's Mario?"**

**"MARIO DE SILVA! GET IN HERE!" She yelled. About a second later a very grumpy Mario walked in.**

**"What?" He asked, Izzy was at his heels.**

**She looked at me. "Why did I get the stupid de Silva? The less romantic de Silva? The less sweet de Silva?" She complained. "Why did I get the evil twin?"**

**"I'm not evil." He said.**

**"No you're just stupid." She said. I laughed. Mario looked hurt, "Bad case of PMS, huh?" I was expecting to see Gina scream and yell at him like she always does when he says that, but when he said that, something in her face changed.**

**"Oh my gosh!" I screamed. Gina shook her head and said, "Um, spider."**

**"And why do you always have to compare me to my brother?" Mario asked, angrily as he sat down on the chair.**

**"Because." Was Gina's reply.**

**"OK." He smiled a fake smile. I couldn't help but laugh. I love Mario, he's just so...I dunno, Mario. You would just have to know him to know what I mean. "Ok, I am so sorry." He said in a perfect imitation of Jesse. He got up and started stroking her hair. "You know I love you, queirda."**

**"Watch it." Jesse said as he came in, glaring at Mario. I laughed. Mario quickly got back in his seat not wanting to mess with his older brother.**

**I don't blame him, really.**

**"How do you feel, querida?" Jesse asked me.**

**"See? Do you see how sweet he is to her? You never call me querida." Gina pratically screamed.**

**"Well, soooorrry Miss Bossy Pants." Mario said. Gosh, he was so immature. **

**"I'm fine." I said.**

**"Good." Jesse replied, staring at his brother like he had just came out of a UFO. Which really wouldn't have surprised me one bit if I really think about.**

**"WHAT? It's not my fault that the infamous 'de Silva charm' passed me." He said sarcastically. **

**"Mario, just shut up! No one was talking about it anymore." Gina said.**

**"So? Stop comparing me to my brother!"**

**"Stop being immature!"**

**Jesse looked back at me and I shrugged.**

**"Uncle Jesse!" Izzy screamed as she came back into my room. **

**"Hey, chica." He grabbed her and picked her up resting her on his hip.**

**"It is you fault!" Gina yelled back.**

**"Oh, it's my fault mom married a de Silva...had his babies and I got left out of the stupid charm crap?" Mario yelled.**

**"It's not crap." I said.**

**"Suze, not helping." He said, glaring at me.**

**"Sorry." I said, trying to keep a straight face but failing despite the look on Jesse's face.**

**"Well, it's not my fault that I got the charm."**

**"So, now your bragging, huh bro?" Mario said.**

**"No."**

**"Yes you are."**

**"No I'm not." Jesse replied.**

**"Yes you are."**

**I stared at in horror as Izzy got her bracelet tangled in one of Jesse's curls. "Oh no." I said, quietly. She was about to rip it out.**

**"Izzy." She looked at me and I shook my head. I quietly walked up while Mario and Jesse were arguing and walked behind Jesse. I took his curl and tried to get it out of the braclet.**

**Izzy shot me a scared look as I tried to carefully untangle Jesse's curl.**

**"Well, Mario. It's not my- OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" He had jerked his head around and when he did...I um-**

**Ripped his curl out.**

**Hmm...that certainly shut them up.**

**Not Jesse though.**

**I smiled as I stood there holding his dark curl wrapped around Izzy's silver bracelet.**

**"¡Susannah¿Qué el infierno?" He put his hand on the place the curl once was. His eyes were shut as he quietly cursed me in Spanish.**

**"Jess-" He help up his hand to silence me. "Jess-" He did again.**

**"Here's your bracelet, Izzy." I handed her her bracelet. "Um...here's your curl back, Jesse." He grabbed it from me. I was trying my hardest not to laugh. So was Mario. Gina was the only sympathetic one.**

**Jesse looked back at me. "Ow."**

**"I'm sorry." I said as Mario and I tried our best not to laugh and set him off again. **

**Jesse was breathing very heavy as he sat down on the edge of my bed. Gina looked sadly at him. I looked over at Mario who was biting his lip so he wouldn't laugh. That only made me smile even more. **

**But my smile vanished as soon as Jesse looked at me. Then he looked back down and I smiled again.**

**"Go ahead and laugh, you two." He said. "You know you want to."**

**I looked at Mario...and we both started laughing.**

**"Jesse-I-am-so-sorry!" I said in between laughs. Mario almost fell on the floor he was laughing so hard.**

**"Gosh, you two. You're so immature." Gina said. "It really hurt Jesse." That only made me laugh harder. I was now on the floor beside Mario.**

**I kept on laughing until I saw Gina walk up to Jesse and put her arm around him. I stopped.**

**"Back up, G." She looked at me and stepped back.**

**That made Mario stop too. "Oh, so now you leave me for my brother?"**

**"Excuse me, Mario. No she didn't. I'm Jesse's fiancee." I said.**

**"Well, that didn't look-"**

**"He wouldn't cheat on me."**

**"How do you know?"**

**"Because I know."**

**"How?"**

**"Because I do."**

**"How?"**

**"Because I do."**

**"How?"**

**"MARIO! I KNOW BECAUSE JESSE ALWAYS TELLS ME HE LOVES ME AND HE EVEN LOVED ME WHEN HE WAS A GHOST AND IT WOULD NEVER WORK OUT BETWEEN US BECAUSE I WAS ALIVE AND HE WAS A GHOST!" At the end of that, I was breathing very hard.**

**The room went (once again, excuse the pun) dead silent. Mario and Jesse stared at me.**

**Opps.**

**Gina didn't know about the whole Jesse-being-a-ghost part.**

**"Wait, Jesse was a-"**

**"Oh, look at the time. Um, you guys better go. Susannah needs um, her-"**

**"Her sleep." I finished for him. "That's it."**

**"See you later." Jesse basically had to push them out the door. When he did, he locked it and turned his gaze back on me.**

**"You want to tell me why you ripped this-" He held the curl up. "-out of my head?"**

**I sighed, "Izzy's bracelet was stuck and I didn't want that to happen, so I was trying to get it out, but- yeah." He raised his eyebrow. "What?" I asked as I laid back on my pillows. "I'm a mediator not a physic." At that he laughed. **

**"I know." He kissed me and said, "I'll be back later, OK?" I nodded and he walked to the door. "I love you."**

**"Love you too, Jess-" He turned back around. "-e." He smiled and walked out.**

**I glanced at the clock. 7 p.m.**

**Maybe I should get some sleep...**

**A few hours later, as I was catching up on the sleep I didn't the night before, I felt a sharp pain in my a little ways below my chest. Where I was shot.**

**I turned on the lamp and was scared to see what I saw.**

**Blood.**

**I was covered in it.**

**Blood was everwhere. All over the bed. All over me. It was like that scene in Nightmare on Elm Street when Johnny Depp gets sucked into his bed and blood-**

**Yeah. I don't want to ever see that again.**

**But that's almost exactly what I saw.**

**I almost screamed, but I didn't. I grabbed my little red button. And kept pressing it over and over.**

**"Querida, what is- oh no.. Kate!" He ran over to me and pulled my hospital gown up just a little so he could see what was wrong.**

**"What is it?" Kate asked. Everything was getting fuzzy. Kate came over and yelled for someone else. "She's going into shock!" **

**What was going on?**

**What is Jesse putting over my face?**

**"Susannah, stay with me." He said as he stuck something sharp into my wrist. "Keep your eyes open, querida." I tried, but I couldn't. "Susannah, you're going to have to keep your eyes open."**

**I realized then what he put over my face. An oxygen mask. "She's lost alot of blood." Someone said.**

**"Susannah, please stay awake. For me." I tried to nod as they wheeled my bed down the hall.**

**"Jesse, I can't." I said, weakly.**

**"You have to." **

**Anything for Jesse.**

**"Ok." I said.**

**Great I'm going to die.**

**Again.**

**Twice in the same month.**

**Wow, that sucks.**

**I didn't notice my eyes were starting to close again. "Susannah, come on." He said, leaning down as they wheeled me through the hall to wherever the heck I was going. "Remember when I first kissed you?" He whispered into my ear.**

**I knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to keep me busy so I wouldn't close my eyes. **

**Even so, I smiled and said, "Yeah. And you didn't speak to me for weeks after that." I was surprised at how weak my voice was getting.**

**Even though my vision was blurry, I could still see a smile break on his gorgeous face, "It was because I loved you and I didn't think you loved me."**

**"I always loved you."**

**"I love you too, querida. And if you really love me, you'll stay awake."**

**"Jesse, I can't." I said. I could feel tears forming in my eyes.**

**"Susannah, please try." He grabbed my hand and held it tight as they wheeled me into the ER.**

**That's when I saw it.**

**Or rather, him.**

**I tried to point, but I was to weak to.**

**"Susannah, what is it?"**

**"It's him."**

**And that was the last thing I said.**

**No, I didn't die. If I was dead, I wouldn't be talking to you right now, genius. Well, I guess I could be. You could all be mediators.**

**yeah...**

**Raise your hand if you're a mediator.**

**Hmm...**

**No one?**

**Didn't think so.**

**Moving right along.**

**I woke up in a different hospital room. I noticed it was bigger and that I was hooked up to alot of machines. More, even, then the night I was shot. And I was hooked up to alot then.**

**I could hear Jesse's voice faintly through the door. That's when I realized I must be in the room that was right beside his office.**

**The one he always keeps empty. He never lets anyone use this one unless it's an emergency. He-**

**Hold the phone. He was keeping it open for me. Gosh, I'm not hospitalized that often...  
Ok, you know what? Don't even comment on that, because I so know what you're thinking.**

**But then again, I am a mediator not a physic. Ha ha ha.**

**I tuned into Jesse's conversation. "Yeah, she should be waking up soon, Mrs. Ackerman. I'll let you know as soon as she does. Yes, she is doing much-" He poked his head into my room and smiled, "Actually, you know what?" He said as he walked back into his office. "She just woke up. Yeah. Of course. Sure. Well, I'll see you around 3 then? Ok. Bye." I heard the phone go 'click' when he put it back on the receiver. **

**I glanced at the clock. 12 pm...  
Wait, wasn't it just 7 pm?**

**"Hey, querida." He said as he walked into my room. He walked over and checked all those stupid monitor things I was hooked up to. "You're doing alot better. How do you feel?"**

**"Horrible." I groaned. And I meant it too. I had never felt so much pain in my life. EVER. And I've felt some pain in my day. And I'm only 21 soon-to-be-22.**

**Wait.**

**I could have been in a coma for years.**

**Oh gosh.**

**It could be like the year 2014!**

**Jesse smiled and in his usual way, read my mind, "You were only out for 4 days."**

**I sighed out of relief. **

**"I thought you said you weren't going to scare me like that anymore?" He asked as he took my hand.**

**"Jesse, it's me." Which, since there was an oxygen mask on me, it came out like- Desse? id's be. "I'b albays in trouble." Translation- I'm always in trouble.**

**"That you are, Susannah." He sighed, "You know that you won't be able to leave for another few months."**

**I groaned. "Susannah, I know. But you had to have another surgery. You won't be ready to leave for quite sometime." He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I'll be with you everyday, ok?" I nodded and he smiled and kissed my cheek.**

**"Desse! Whad habben to be?"**

**He sighed, "I'll tell you another time."**

**"Desse!"**

**"Susannah, I'll tell you what happened to you when you're better. Right now you need to get some rest, ok?"**

**"Bud, I'b been asleeb bor bour days!" Ok, if you didn't catch that, - But I've been asleep for four days! Just letting you know...**

**"I know, Susannah." How was he understanding me? Oh, probably the countless times I came home with my face swollen...**

**I do get in trouble alot, don't I?**

**"Querida, you're weak. You need rest."**

**"Bud-"**

**"No buds, I mean, buts. Who's the doctor?"**

**"You."**

**"Who's all helped you when you came home with various injuries?" **

**"You."**

**"And who's always right?"**

**I sighed, "You."**

**He smiled, "Now, get some rest, ok? Your parents will be here later. Oh, and I told your mom that it might not be a good idea to bring your brothers."**

**"Thank you."**

**"I know you very well, Susannah." He kissed my cheek. Well, as much of my cheek he could get. "I love you."**

**"I lobe you doo."**

**He laughed and walked out leaving me in bordem.**

**This sucks so so bad.**

**I looked at the clock.**

**12:05.**

**Are you serious?**

**I felt like crying. I really did.**

**And I have to put up with this for like another month!**

**"Hello, Suze. Feeling better?"**

**I couldn't get the button in time. I couldn't even scream it happened so quick.**

**He pulled off my oxygen mask, and unplugged all of my machines.**

**I couldn't breath and everything was getting darker.**

**And darker.**

**I could hear Jesse yell, 'Susannah!'**

**"Susannah? Susannah. querida. You have visitors." I woke up to see Jesse staring down at me. "Querida, are you ok?" I shook my head. "You want me to wait before I send them in?" I nodded. He ran over to the door, opened it just a little and said, "I have to..run a test? Yeah. Run a test on Susannah, can you give us just a minute? You can wait in my office." He came back a minute later and said, "What's wrong?"**

**"He isn't gone. And he won't stop 'till I'm dead."**

**

* * *

**

Review if ya want more!  
XOXOXOXO  
-SASTMJ


	11. No Longer A Dream, but a Nightmare

Ugh! I just realized, I can't post this tomorrow like I wanted, because I have an all day chorus thing. And then on Monday, I have the same all day chorus thing which sucks...but at least I'm getting out of school! So this will be my last update till Tuesday or Wednesday. Unless, by some twist of fate, I can get on the computer EARLY Monday morning. Which I doubt, so...see you Tuesday! (or Wednesday) Me babbling again...ON with the story! Oh yes, and I've decided to confuse you yet again. So, don't hate me. I am FAR from done with this story. So everything will clear up soon. I promise. If not, then you get a free cookie! Ok, confusion time!

**

* * *

**

_**Shut up. All of you shut up. I'm an idiot for being out here, I know. Oh, wait. You don't know what's going on, do you? So sorry, darlings. I'll start, hmm...let's see three weeks ago.**_

**

* * *

**

**"Jesse, what happened to me?" He looked down at me. **

**"Your stitches came out. That's what they said. It wasn't. Your wound got deeper, and more severe. You could have died."**

**"It was Marc?"**

**"I think so."**

**I looked down, "Susannah. You're safe with me."**

**"You've said that before, Jesse and look where that's got me. I almost died. Twice." His face fell when I said that. "Jesse, I'm sorry."**

**"Why are you sorry? It's true. Susannah, I'm the one who should be sorry." He walked over to me and cupped my cheek. "I just don't know what I'd do without you." I kissed him. One-'Cause I love him sooooooooooooooooo much. And Two- to shut his little guilty-ness up.**

**-1 month later-**

**Jesse helped me out of his car. I was going home today! And all the angels are singing. **

**I walked into mine and Becky's apartment to almost have a heart attack.**

**"SURPRISE!"**

**I fell backwards. The only reason I didn't completly fall, was because Jesse caught me. There had to be over 100 people in there. Our apartment is big, but how the heck did all of them fit in there?**

**Yeah. I got out of the hospital on my birthday. Yay me.**

**"Suze!" I turned around to see Cee running towards me. **

**"Omigosh!" I ran up and hugged her tight. I hadn't seen her in forever. Yeah, she came down from Washington D.C., where she was for two years, when I was in the hospital, but she had to leave once she found out I was ok. She was running for senate or something.**

**Go her.**

**What am I doing?  
Wabbling in the middle of fashion design and acting.**

**And who was vice president of our class?**

**And now who is wabbling between two professions.**

**Oh, well. At least I'm marrying a doctor! **

**She was beaming. I was too. We both said at the same time, "Guess what?"**

**"You first." She said.**

**"No you." I said. **

**"Well, I'll show you." She said.**

**"I can show you too."**

**"What-" She looked confused. Then at the same time, we stuck out our left hands. She laughed, "You too?" I nodded and she hugged me.**

**I heard Adam groan from behind me. "What is it with girls and their rings?" He said with a smirk. "Hey, Suze." I hugged him tightly. **

**"Gosh, I missed you guys!" I said.**

**"We missed you too, Suze!" Cee said, taking my hand and leading me back into the living room. Jesse was talking to Paul over in the corner. He winked at me when he saw me. **

**"You're blushing." Cee said.**

**I smiled. "Maybe." She squealed...literally SQUEALED. I'm almost positive she broke the sound barrier.**

**Even Jesse and Paul, who as I said, were over on the other side of the room, turned to look at her.**

**"You two are the cutest!"**

**I smiled as I sat down. I looked down at my present from Jesse. It was a bracelet that matched my engagement ring. And in little diamonds it read,_ Mi queirda, mi amor_. **

**"Now that, girly, is a birthday present." Cee said looking down at it. She looked behind me with a startled look. **

**"SUSANNAH!" Someone gripped me hard. HARD.**

**"Abuela, no! She just had surgery!" Jesse screamed as he ran, erm, sprinted across the room. I was released. She looked down, literally down.. and Jesse's well over 6 feet tall too, at her 'grandson'.**

**"Well, Jesse. Who are you? Her doctor?" She asked.**

**"Actually, I am." Was his reply. **

**She looked back at me. "Marrying your own doctor, huh? That has to have some advantages..." She smiled, "Well, I never got a chance, but congratulations!" She was about to hug me again, but Jesse shook his head. She nodded, smiled at me, and walked off.**

**Jesse's arm went around me as we walked back to where the party was.**

**Maybe things weren't going to be as complicated now.**

**Or not.**

**"Looks like a funeral." I said, throwing the picutre down.**

**"No it doesn't!" Cee said in defense of the orchid arangement.**

**"Cee, they're orchids." Rebecca said.**

**"Yes, Becky. But that's Jesse and Suze's flower!" Cee said.**

**"Why?" Oh yeah. Becky didn't know that...Cee knew with one look at me that she didn't since she said to Becky, "They met at a funeral."**

**"Well, that's depressing." Then Becky looked at me. I thought you said you met-"**

**"So." I said, quickly changing the subject. "Let's keep the orchid idea, but less funeralish and more we'll-be-spending-the-rest-of-our-lives-together-yay-us."**

**"How about this one?" Cee asked, holding up another picture. It looked to be in the shape of George Bush's head.**

**"It's looks like the president." I said.**

**"No it-" She turned it sideways. "Ew. You're right."**

**"How about this one?" Becky asked, holding up her choice.**

**"Hmm." I said.**

**"Suze, you aren't helping." Becky said. **

**"Sorry." I looked over to the picture Cee was holding. "No. No roses. Jesse's allergic." She rolled her eyes and flipped to another one.**

_**You know I wish that I had Jesse's girl  
I wish that I had Jesse's girl  
Where can I find a girl like that?**_

**"Hello?" I asked as I put my picture down and Cee and Becky kept flipping through the choices.**

**"Hey, querida."**

**"Hey, Jesse." I said. Both girls looked up and smiled. I rolled my eyes.**

**"What are you up to?"**

**"Picking out floral arrangements. Why?"**

**"No reason." Then he said, "No ro-"**

**"No roses. Yeah, I told 'em. But how do you feel about orchids."**

**"As long as it doesn't remind me of the funeral we met at."**

**I laughed, "You're with Adam aren't you?"**

**"Yeah and- Paul quit laughing it isn't funny!" Paul was laughing hysterically in the background. I could hear a faint thud and a 'What was that for?'. I laughed.**

**"Where's you sister?"**

**"I don't know. With Gina, I think. Why?"**

**"OH MY GOSH! THAT WAS TODAY?" **

**"Querida, what are you-?"**

**"I'll call ya back, Jess. Love you."**

**"Love you t-"**

**But I hung up right before he finished.**

**"Gina?"**

**"Suze, where are you?" **

**"On my way." I looked over at very a very confused Cee and Becky. "Is it ok if Cee and Becky come?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Be right there."**

**I flew to the hospital. Literally flew. We met them in the waiting room. **

**"Have you gone in yet?" Mercy shook her head.**

**Yes. Mercy.**

**Thought it was Gina didn't you? Well, turns out, that day in the hospital when Mario said, "Bad case of PMS." It reminded Gina of what Mercy had let slip out to her earlier. She didn't want Paul-and not Jesse- to know.**

**"Mrs. Slater?" She chewed her bottom lip, and all 5 of us followed her in.**

**---**

**"You've got to do it."**

**Mercy sighed as she looked down at the cell phone I just slid across the table. "If you don't, Jesse will find out Monday and tell him. You know he will."**

**She sighed again.**

_**You know I wish that I had Jesse's girl  
I wish that I had Jesse's girl  
Where can I find a girl like that?**_

**"Hello?"**

**"Susannah, can I talk to you?"**

**I met Jesse outsie my apartment.**

**"Is Mercedes-"**

**"Who told you?" I asked, trying to keep him quiet.**

**"Kate just called me and said, 'Oh, I'm so happy to hear about your sister.'"**

**"You didn't tell Paul did you?" I asked, horrified.**

**"No! But is she really?" **

**"Yeah. She's in there debating whether to call him or not." We went back inside.**

**"Oh." Mercy said in a fake voice. "Hi, Jes-"**

**"He knows, Mercy. And no, he didn't tell Paul." I said as Jesse and I sat down on the couch.**

**"Mercedes, you're going to have to call him." Jesse said. She nodded and dialed.**

**"Paul? Hey. Um, how are you?" I groaned and fell back on to Jesse. She sighed and said very very quickly, "PaulI'mgonnahaveababy."**

**Silence.**

**All of us looked at Mercy. She sighed and said, "You didn't hear any of that?" She looked at me, "Suze! I can't tell him."**

**"Neither can I!" I gave the phone to Jesse.**

**"Mercedes, you do it."**

**"Is she breaking up with me?" I could hear Paul ask.**

**"Yeah. Having your baby means she breaking up with you." Jesse looked horrified when he realized what he said. He smacked his head and threw the phone to Mercy.**

**"Yeah, Paul. I really am."**

**Again. Silence.**

**She smiled, " I know. I'm happy too!"**

**We all sighed in relief. I drew my attention away from Mercy. Yeah I was happy for her. I really was. But I wasn't even married yet.**

**"Now, about those flowers-" Cee said, reading my mind.**

**"I said no roses."**

**"Well, I think Jesse will be able to-"**

**"Cee! I don't want my husband to be a hot air balloon on our wedding day! No." She rolled her eyes. **

**"How about we stop this, and go for...location." Becky said.**

**"Fine with me." I said leaning back on Jesse.**

**"The Mission." Cee asked, hopefully.**

**"No!" Jesse and I both said.**

**"Fine." She looked back down. "out of state? Yes, or no?"**

**"Maybe. That or the beach."**

**"Beach would be pretty." Cee said.**

**"Yeah. You could wear a white bikini." Becky said. Jesse, Cee and I all looked at her. I smiled, "Yeah. And Jesse can wear a white speedo." I rolled my eyes and looked back at Cee. "What's the next thing we can go to?"**

**"Maid of honor." Cee said. Mercy, who stopped talking to Paul, Gina, Becky and Cee were all staring at me.**

**I gulped. "Next."**

**"Dress." Cee said.**

**"I thought we already said the speedo and bikini." I said looking at Becky. **

**"I say pink." Gina said.**

**"White." Mercy said.**

**"Pink!"**

**"WHITE!"**

**"PINK!"**

**"How about white trimmed in pink?" I said. Cee nodded, "Well, at least we know what kind of dress we're going for. Bridesmaids-"**

**"Wear all pink." I said.**

**"Maid of honor?"**

**"Guys, stop! I don't know who I'm picking, ok?" I elbowed Jesse who was silently laughing.**

**"So, we need pink roses." Cee said.**

**"Cee! NO ROSES! Roses+Jessehot air balloon. No."**

**She rolled her eyes again, "Dasies?"**

**I agreed, "Yes. Maybe."**

**"Theme?" Cee asked.**

**"Fiesta." We all glared at Gina. **

**"You cannot be serious." I said. I looked back down at Cee who was on the floor with all of the papers spread out.**

**She was acting very maid of honorish.**

**Hmmm...**

**Cee-1  
Gina-0  
Becky-0  
Mercy-0**

**Maybe we should just flip a coin?**

**"Where are you having your bridal shower?" Mercy asked.**

**"Cliffside Inn. Their ball room is gorgeous." I said.**

**"Hey, their courtyard looks like something out of a fairytale. I mean, it would be the perfect wedding spot." Becky said.**

**Cee-1  
Gina-0  
Becky-1  
Mercy-0**

**"Well, that's two possible locations so far." Cee said, writing it down in a notebook.**

**Organized?**

**Cee-2  
Gina-0  
Becky-1  
Mercy-0**

**"Ok, how about this for a theme?" Gina said. "Since Suze's, well, one of Suze's dreams is to be an actress, do an old Hollywood theme. Her dress could be like Marylin Monroe-ish or something."**

**Ooo! Me like.**

**Cee-2  
Gina-1  
Becky-1  
Mercy-0**

**"Yeah. Only since Suze likes Audrey Hepburn more, I say do her dress like that. It'd be prettier for Suze." Mercy said.**

**Oo! Flattery works. And Audrey was gorgeous.**

**Cee-2  
Gina-1  
Becky-1  
Mercy-1**

**So, by the end of it the score was:**

**Cee-10  
Gina-8  
Becky-8  
Mercy-9**

**I really say, FLIP A COIN!**

**Which is probably what I'll end up doing.**

**This is going to suck.**

**Especially since I live with one of them. And she made sure she bothered me about it.**

**"Beck, SHUT UP! I still have 10 months to figure this out! Go to sleep."**

**Then, my phone rang.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Suze. Feeling better?"**

**My heart stopped.**

**"Meet me at the Mission...if you want to see your fiancee again...alive."**

**So, I did it.**

**I met Marc at the Mission.**

**That's how much I love Jesse.**

**"Mrs. de Silva."**

**"It's still Simon." I corrected him. "It will be for 10 more months." The fog seemed to cling to my legs as I walked through the cemetery.**

**He smiled.**

**You know? If he wasn't a crazed out muderous fruitloop, he would have actually been very handsome. I mean it.**

**"You know too much, Mrs. de Silva." He said, walking toward me.**

**"Simon." I corrected him again. "Seen too much? You tried to kill me twice! You tried killing two of my best friends and your own girlfriend!"**

**"You're little friend Paul killed me, Suze."**

**My heart seemed to once again, stop. "What?" I croaked.**

**"He killed me."**

**"Why?" **

**He smirked. "I threatened his girl." He took another step toward me. "This never concerned you. Never. You just had to stick your big head in it when you heard Becky liked me." He laughed. "Look where that got you. Almost died. Because of her. Even got your best friend, a brother almost, in trouble. You're just bringing all these people down, Susannah."**

**"Why did you kill Stephanie?"**

**"Because I could." Gosh, he is sick. "She wouldn't marry me."**

**"She was 18!"**

**He smiled."Oh, yes. You were that young when Jesse first proposed to you, weren't you?"**

**"Not that it's any of your bussiness, but no. I was 16." Suze, why did you say that? Idiot. He doesn't need to know your biography.**

**"She was so beautiful. We dated for months in secret. She cheated. That's why she wouldn't marry me. If I couldn't have her, no one could. Of course her sister walked in on me. I tried to kill her, but she only woke up in a hospital a few days later, with a bad headache and no memory of what happened."**

**"If you don't want anyone to know the truth, why are you telling me?"**

**"Because once you're dead, you can't tell anyone." And as if he read my mind, he said, "You try to run, I'll just kill you now."**

**I stopped. He smiled, "Good girl." He walked closer. "Why are you pinning this all on me, Susannah? Don't you find it weird that Jesse is always around when someone gets hurt? That he's never gotten hurt himself."**

**"What are you trying to say?"**

**He smiled. And then he did something I was totally not expecting. He literally, transformed into Jesse. "What I'm trying to say-" He said in his voice, then in Jesse's voice he said, "-that you shouldn't be blaming it all on Marc. It could very well be me, querida."**

**I could feel tears in my eyes as he transformed back into himself, "What are you?"**

**He smiled, "You're worst nightmare."**

**_It was cold. I felt like I couldn't breath. I kept running and running...  
but I was staying in the same place. _**

**_My legs couldn't carry me anymore, and I fell...  
"I've been waiting for you, Susannah."_**

**But this time, it wasn't a dream.**

**This time, it was for real.**

**

* * *

**

See you Tuesday! Slight chance tommorrow, doubt it, so...Tuesday! Yay! I shouldn't have any homework since we have practice SATs that day so Tuesday it is!

XOXOXOXOXO  
-SASTMJ


	12. The Scary Man

I snuck on!!!! Hee hee! Ok, this may not be the best...but at least I did it.

* * *

**"Susannah, get back here!" He was talking in Jesse's voice.**

**Was he Jesse? **

**Gosh, I'm so confused.**

**"SUSANNAH!" That's when I went flying. Seriously. And I didn't stop until I met the side of the Mission.**

**I fell down. I could feel a small trail of blood running down my cheek from a cut on my forehead.**

**Dude, this sucks.**

**"Querida, I'm so sorry it has to be this way." He said walking up to me.**

**"You aren't Jesse." I choked out.**

**He smiled. "Come again?"**

**"You're not Jesse!" I said trying to get up, but I couldn't.**

**His smile got even bigger, "I beg to differ, Susannah. I really do."**

**Why was this happening? I saved Jesse. I gave Jesse another chance at life. I loved him and this is how he repays me?**

**Somehow, I finally managed to get to my feet and ran. I ran so my murderous soon-to-be-ex-fiancee wouldn't kill me.**

**"SUSNANAH!"  
Someone's arms went tightly around me.**

**"Susannah, why are you here? I was worried- what the _hell_ did you do that for?" He yelled as he put his hands to his nose.**

**"That's for trying to kill me and this-" He caught my hand.**

**"Tried to kill you?" He repeated. "Susannah, are you_ insane_? Why would I try to kill you?" I stared at him blankly. "Susannah, I have been out for like the past hour looking for you. Rebecca was worried because you just got up and left." He put my hand down when he figured out I wasn't gooing to hit him again, I was just trying to figure out what was going on. And he knew that that would take me a while.**

**"Gosh, I think you broke my nose." He said after a while. After he probably figured out that I was just going to remain clueless.**

**"I'm sorry, Jesse."**

**"Now I know what Paul feels like. Ow." He said still holding his nose.**

**"I'm really sorry, Jesse."**

**"How do you know that's really him?" I looked over Jesse's shoulder to see 'Jesse' standing. "What the hell?" I heard the real Jesse mumble from behind me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back behind him.**

**"That's why." Was my reply. Even though I had just broken his nose, Jesse still loved me enough to protect me.**

**So, why did I find myself on the groud just a few moments later?**

**Yeah, 'cause my Jesse was unconsious.**

**And I seriously have no idea how that happened.**

**'Jesse' grabbed me up by my neck and held me up. I could feel myself gasping for breath.**

**"Querida, what if I'm doing this to protect you?"**

**"YOU AREN'T JESSE!"**

**He slapped me. Hard. "How do you know?" He threw me to the ground. And when I looked up, both Jesses were standing there, in front of me.**

**"You are insane!" I yelled at him. But neither of them answered.**

**That's when someone jerked me back and I heard a gunshot.**

**And Jesse fell to the ground.**

**"NOO!" I felt someone's arms go around me.**

**"I'm here."**

**"No you're not." I cried as I fell to the ground. They went with me and put thier arms tightly around me. I sobbed uncontrollably.**

**"I thought he was already dead." Someone said.**

**"He was never human to begin with." Another person said. **

**"How long will he-" Came the person's voice that was holding me. He was stroking my hair and holding onto me tightly.**

**"I don't know." **

**"We need to get her out of here, Father Dominic. She shouldn't be out here." Said the person who was holding on to me.**

**Maybe I hurt my head more than I thought, because if one of those voices was Father D, I couldn' t make out his voice. I couldn't even make out the person's voice who was holding me. All the time, I could hear Marc's laughter ringing in my ear's and all I could see was Jesse falling the the ground.**

**"He's right. Let's get her away from the Mission. We don't need to leave her alone tonight." Came the person's voice that I suppossed was Father D.**

**The person holding onto me lifted me up and carried me. I still had my eyes closed. I was too scared to look up.**

**Too scared of what I was going to see.**

**I woke up in the car to feel someone's arm around me. He whispered in my ear, "I'm not going to leave you, Susannah."**

**And then I drifted back to sleep.**

**----**

**"This is are only-" He broke off and sighed. I opened my eyes just a little to see that I was laying on a couch in Paul's house. I put my hand up to my head and felt that it had been bandaged.**

**I could see Paul sitting in the room ahead of me. I opened my eyes just a little bit, so, if they looked in, they'd still think I was asleep.**

**I had a feeling they didn't want me to hear this.**

**"This is are only what, Slater?" I could tell that was Jesse. I could also tell that he was mad. Now, since they were friends, Jesse never called Paul 'Slater' unless he was really mad at him. Wait, I thought Jesse died? He was shot. "It took the form of my body!" I couldn't see him, but I could see his shadow, and that's how I could tell he was running his fingers through his hair, like he did whenever he was frustrated.**

**Paul sighed, "Jesse, isn't it obvious?"**

**I almost laughed. I could picture Jesse's face right now. "Well, genius. If I did, I wouldn't have asked now would I?" **

**After a minute, I knew they were probably glaring at each other, Paul said, "He was using Suze's biggest weakness against her."**

**"What?"**

**"De Silva, it isn't that hard to undertand. You're Suze's biggest weakness. He was using you to bring her down. If she thought you were the one trying to kill her-"**

**"She would be easier to get rid off-" Jesse continued.**

**Paul nodded and said,"-making his job a whole lot easier-"**

**"-because she's The Mediator. Once The Mediator's gone-"**

**"-he's got full access to Rebecca, me, and anyone else he has a grudge on." Paul said as he leaned back on his chair.**

**Jesse' shadow shook his head, "That still doesn't answer my question. What is he?"**

**Paul, who was the only one I could see, smiled and said, "What did Suze call him?"**

**Jesse sighed, "A demon from hell." Silence. "Oh gosh. You aren't actually saying-"**

**"- that your girlfriend's random ourburst may be our answer? Yeah, that's what I'm saying, cowboy."**

**Jesse sighed again, "This is insane."**

**Then Father D, who had been silent up until now, said, "Why is he doing this?"**

**"Why did he say he was? He wasn't lying. He killed Stephanie because she cheated. Rebecca walks in, he tries to kill her too. Suze somehow, once again, gets herself in the middle of all this, she knows too much, he tries to kill her too. I threaten him, he tries to kill me. He just holds grudges, I guess you could say."**

**"But I thought you killed him." Jesse said, quietly.**

**Paul sighed, "Let's not talk about that right now, ok?" He sighed, "Because if he really is a 'demon from hell', killing him wouldn't have done a thing."**

**"They're immortal?"**

**"In a sense, yeah."**

**Jesse sighed, "What do you mean, 'In a sense'?"**

**Paul got up from his chair, "Look, it's complicated. Jesse, just cool it."**

**"You're telling me to cool it? He almost killed Susannah. _Again_! I'm not gonna cool it!"**

**Paul looked mad, "Look, de Silva. She may be your fiancee, but if you think if she died you're the only one that affect, you are sadly mistaken. You are not the only one who loves Suze in this room."**

**That shut Jesse up. Boy, did it. For once, Jesse was shut up by Paul. Usually it was the other way around.**

**After Paul cooled down, he sat back in his chair. "He'll find her."**

**Jesse was obviously still in shock from what Paul just said since it was silent. Then Father D said, "What are we going to do?"**

**"What can we do? We just can't let her out of our sight."**

**"For how long? Forever? How long will he keep doing this?" Asked Jesse, who had obviously recovered.**

**"I don't know."**

**Jesse groaned and walked out of the room. I quickly closed my eyes. I could feel him sit down at the end of the couch.**

**"Susannah, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." He whispered.**

**He was scared.**

**And when Jesse's scared, you should be scared., because Jesse doesn't get scared easily.**

**-------**

**I walked along the beach, with who else? Belle.**

**"Suze, what's wrong?" She asked me. Now four, she was still way too mature for her age. I guess she got whatever David inherited from Andy. Well, not from Andy, but his family. 'Cause Andy was a bit...**

**Yeah.**

**"Nothing, sweetie." I said, ruffling her hair.**

**She smiled and continued walking.**

**"Hi Jesse." Don't ask me how I knew he was there. I didn't see his shadow, reflection or anything.**

**"How did you-" I smiled and said, "7th sense." He smiled too and kissed me.**

**"EW!"**

**"Belle, be quiet." I teased. She smiled and continued splashing. Then I saw what she was splashing with. Jesse followed my gaze and I stood there staring in horror.**

**"Belle." She didn't look back. "Belle." Still nothing. "Ameila Isabelle Ackerman!" That made her turn around. She hates 'Amelia'.**

**"What?" She asked innocently.**

**"Put that down."**

**"Put what down?"**

**"Belle!"**

**She looked down at the crab she was holding. How it hadn't pinched her or whatever was a mystery to me.**

**"Put it down. The crab. Put it down!"**

**"But it's cute."**

**"It will bite-"**

**"-pinch-" Jesse corrected me.**

**"-pinch you." She looked at it and then threw it- guess where- at me.**

**"AHH! Belle!!!" I slapped it and it flew toward Jesse. "Susannah!" He hit it and it plopped into the water.**

**Belle was laughing hysterically.**

**"It wasn't funny." I said.**

**Jesse was laughing too.**

**"Why are you in such a bad mood, Suzie?" She asked me as she jumped into Jesse's arms. "Yeah, why are you in such a bad mood, Suzie?" Jesse repeated as he held her. **

**I rolled my eyes and walked off.**

**"Is it the scary man?"**

**That made me turn around.**

**"What, Belle?" I asked, scared of what her answer would be. She read in my face that something was wrong and shook her head.**

**"Belle." Jesse said as he lifted her head off his shoulder. He was talking in the sweetest voice I had ever heard him use. "You can tell us. Who was he?"**

**"That man at the wedding." She said, and she started crying. Jesse was trying to calm her, and then he looked at me and mouthed 'Marc.' Then to Belle he said, "We won't let him hurt you."**

**"Promise?"**

**He smiled. "Promise."**

**Now Marc had gone to far.**

**Now my baby sister was involved, and he wasn't going to hurt her. I'd stop him, no matter what it takes.**

* * *

Me gotta go to the chorus dungeon of death now!  
XOXOXO  
-SASTMJ 


	13. The Necklace

Happy day after Tuesday! I am a girl of my word, so here's your update! I was going to update sooner, but I had to finish the Hobbit for school...which was 320-something pages of wasted time. There was no Legolas! I couldn't imagine my husband!!! Anway...thanks for all the wonderful updates!! Love ya!

* * *

**"Susannah, you aren't going to do anything drastic are you?"**

**Ha! Jesse, me? Drastic?**

**Sweetheart, drastic is my middle name.**

**"Of course not." I said to him as I walked past him.**

**"Susannah!"**

**"Jesse!" He couldn't help but smile.**

**I know, I know. I'm just so darn adorable, ain't I?**

**"Querida, please don't-"**

**"-'get in the middle of something that doesn't concern you.' Yeah, I know, Jess-...e. But it's kinda too late for that now, don't ya think?" I pointed out. He shook his head, "You're impossible."**

**I smiled, "I try my hardest, dearie." Then to Belle I said, "Come on! Mom wants you home by 6 and if you want to get ice cream-"**

**"ICE CREAM!" She jumped out of the water and sprinted to the car.**

**Jesse smirked, "I wonder where she gets her love of ice cream from..."**

**I stared at him in horror. "Who told you that? De Silva, who the heck told you that?"**

**"I have my ways, Simon. Believe me, I do." He said as he followed Belle up the hill.**

**Hills of sand...not easy to walk up. As I soon found out.**

**"Jesse, Paul told you didn't he?" He smiled to let me know I was right. "Well, Zorro, it isn't my fault that you left and I got depressed and stuffed my face with ice cream and I don't find this funny and if you don't stop laughing...HECTOR!"**

**"Susannah, please don't call me that and-" I turned away from him. "Susannah." I still had my back to him so he leaned down and started kissing my neck.**

**DON'T GIVE IN!**

**"Jessseee!" I groaned as I turned to face him. He smirked, "Cant' resist the 'de Silva charm' huh?"**

**I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his waist, "Never could. never will."**

**"Guys! I want ice cream! Jesse, Suze!!!" Belle whined. Jesse laughed and took her hand, "Lead the way, Your Highness."**

**"Fine." I said, walking past him. "I will." He rolled his eyes as I laughed.**

**---**

**I sat there watching in horror as my little sister shoved ice cream down her throat.**

**Jesse smiled as he took a sip of his milkshake, "Just like her sister."**

**I got the whip cream covered sppon out of my sundea and flicked it at Jesse. I smiled inoccently and said, "Oops." Belle was laughing, "So sorry. It slipped."**

**An evil little gleam appeared in his eyes, "Two can play at that game."**

**I shrieked and ran out of the ice cream parlor.**

**Strong arms grabbed me and pulled me back, just as I reached the parking lot. "Jesse! Please don't, HOLY CRAP THAT IS COLD!" I yelled as he poured the chocolate milkshake down the back of my bathing suit.**

**He was laughing when I turned around to face him. **

**"You're evil." I said.**

**"I try my best, dearie." He said, mimicking me. I rolled my eyes and he pulled me close to him, "Mmm. You smell like chocolate."**

**"Shut up!" I screamed. "You are so immature." He laughed. Then, Belle appeared behind him, "You're both immature so get over it."**

**I stared at her, "You are four years old. Start acting like it."**

**She smiled and skipped her way to the car.**

**Way too much like David.**

**--------**

**Rebecca was asleep by the time I got home. I quietly walked into my room and turned on my computer. I went to Google and typed in 'Marc Jacobs'.**

Violet-eyed-prez- Hey Suze! Where were you and Romeo?

**I shook my head and typed back.**

JessesQuerida- How did you know I was with him?

Violet-eyed-prez- Adam tried 2 call Jesse to see if he was busy and he said he was out with u

JessesQuerida- We took Belle to the beach

Violet-eyed-prez- Sure...

JessesQuerida- CEE!

GhostHunter- Hey Susie-Q

**Why was everyone on the stupid computer? Didn't they know I had research to do?**

**Reasearch and I in the same sentence? Ha ha ...yeah.**

JessesQuerida- What do you want Paul?

GhostHunter- Nice 2 c u 2.

JessesQuerida- Well, u can't actually see me.

GhostHunter- Suze!

Violet-eyed-prez- Who r u talking 2? Jesse maybe?

JessesQuerida- Not that that's any of your business, but no. Paul.

GhostHunter- What's none of my business?

JessesQuerida- Sorry, I meant to send that 2 Cee.

Violet-eyed-prez- So, have u given any more thouight into who your maid of honor will be?

JessesQuerida- No.

GhostHunter- So what are we going to do about Marc?

Violet-eyed-prez- I can't believe you haven't thought about it anymore!

**I felt like throwing my computer out the window. I really did.**

DrDS007- Hey, querida.

JessesQuerida- Hold on, Jess

DrDS007- Susannah

JessesQuerida- JessE

JessesQuerida- Paul, what do you mean 'what are we going to do about Marc'?

GhostHunter- Well...

JessesQuerida- Jesse told you already?

GhostHunter- About Belle?

JessesQuerida- Yes.

GhostHunter- Yeah

JessesQuerida- Yeah, and I really appreciate u telling him about my ice cream problem.

DrDS007- Who are you talking to?

JessesQuerida- Paul...and Cee. And don't you dare sign off because you are in trouble, de Silva. I don't appreciate you and Paul talking about me behind my back.

Violet-eyed-prez- Are you still there?

JessesQuerida- Yeah.

LatinoChica- Hey, have you given any thought about who's going to be your maid of honor?

JessesQuerida- No, Mercy. How many computers do you have?

LatinoChica- Why? Is Paul IMing you too?

JessesQuerida- Yes.

LatinoChica- Idiot. Well, just let me know when you decide that I will be your maid of honor!

DrDS007- Now who are you talking to?

JessesQuerida- Your sister.

LatinoChica- I'll c u tommorrow!

LatinoChica signed off

Violet-eyed-prez- Suze? You talking to Romeo?

JessesQueirda- Yes. Once again NONE of your business, but yes.

Violet-eyed-prez- Well, I'll let you get to your virtual make out session then! See ya.

Violeteyedprez signed off

JessesQueirda- Jess, you still there?

DrDS007-Yeah.

GhostHunter- I am sorry.

JessesQuerida- It's Jesse's fault too, Paul.

GhostHunter- Yeah. Well, I'll see you later, Susie-Q. Mercy found out I was down here.

GhostHunter signed off

DrDS007- What was that all about?

JessesQuerida- You really do not want to know.

DrDS007-My sister still bothering you about the whole maid of honor thing?

JessesQuerida- Yep. Her and Cee and Becky.

DrDS007-What about Gina?

JessesQuerida- Actually, she hasn't bothered me yet.

BabyG- Hey Suze.

JessesQuerida- Nevermind.

DrDS007- I'll wait.

BabyG- So. Maid of honor? Who?

JessesQuerida- I don't know! For the millionth time! I have ten months.

BabyG- You forgot to take your Midol didn't you?

JessesQuerida- Did you see me try to whack Father Dom's head off with a Christmas tree?

BabyG-Not yet.

JessesQuerida- Well, then I took it.

BabyG-Well, I'll see you later. Isabella's crying again.

BabyG signed off

DrDS007-You still there?

JessesQuerida- Yep. I am so tired of people asking me who my maid of honor will be and if I took my Midol.

DrDS007- You didn't try to whack Father Dominic's head off with a Christmas tree again, did you?

JessesQuerida- OMIGOSH! That was only that one time!

DrDS007- Yeah, a time he will never forget. I'm sure he still has an candy cane shaped scar on his neck.

JessesQuerida- Shut up.

DrDS007- Hey, hold on, Princess Midol, Mario just called me.

JessesQuerida- Whatever, Zorro.

**As I waited, I scrolled down to the bottom of the article on Marc. **

**_Marc Jacobs, 22, is the prime suspect in the murder of 18 year old college student Stephanie Alexandra. His sister Elizabeth was questioned by police on Thursday. She is believed to have valuable information on this case and is also believed to have been the get away car._**

**I looked at the picture of his sister. She looked familar. I knew I had seen her somewhere, but I coudn't think of where.**

DrDS007- Querida?

JessesQuerida- Yeah?

DrDS007- I'm coming over to pick you up.

JessesQuerida- Why?

DrDs007- Isabella. She saw Marc.

**We walked up to their door. A very scared Gina answered it. "Suze, you've got to do something."**

**"Gina, what exactly did she see?" Jesse asked. "Are you positive it was him?"**

**She nodded, "Jesse, I'm a hundred percent positive." Jesse sighed as Mario walked down the stairs. "She's not telling me anything. Suze, you try her."**

**I nodded and walked up to her room. "Izzy?" She looked up from her teddy bear. "Sweetie, you want to tell me what you saw?"**

**"I already told daddy that I can't say!" She cried. I sat down beside her as Jesse walked in behind us. "We aren't going to let that man hurt you again, ok? Now what did you see? The man, right?" She nodded. "Did he hurt you?" She shook her head. "Did he say he was going to?" She nodded and said, "Me and Belle."**

**I looked up at Jesse. Mario and Gina walked in quietly through the door. I sighed and said, "Why is he going to hurt you?"**

**"We took it."**

**"Took what?" I asked. She shook her head. "Baby what did you take?" She got up and walked over to her drawer and pulled out a necklace.**

**"What is it?"**

**"It's his." She said quietly as she laid back down. I looked over at Jesse. He shook his head. Mario was leaning on the door with his arms crossed over his chest giving Izzy a look I'd seen Jesse give me many times. You know the I-love-you-so-much-but-you-are-so-stupid-sometimes look.**

**-----**

**"Come on, Slater." Paul shook his head. "Suze, what do you want me to say?"**

**I smiled, "That the great shifter is finally stumped."**

**"Fine, I admit it. I'm stumped."**

**"Say it."**

**He sighed, "I, Paul Slater, the Great Shifter is stumped." I smiled. "You happy?" He asked as he handed me the necklace.**

**"Very." Jesse sighed and Mario was over in the corner laughing silently. Paul sat down in front of me, "How does this neckalce fit in with this?" He asked.**

**"If I knew, I wouldn't have come to you and asked." I pointed out. That only made him and Jesse glare at me. Mario was still laughing.**

**"Why are you laughing?" Jesse asked his brother. Mario shrugged and came to sit on the other side of me. Jesse rolled his eyes and looked back at me.**

**With Mario on one side laughing, it was a little hard to concentrate on not laughing and be serious abotu a serious conversation...**

**But maybe that's why this was so funny. It was so serious that it had to be funny. But then again, I guess things that are too funny are serious because they're too funny so they are therefore serious.**

**Did that make any sense?**

**Ugh! Now my brain hurts.**

**I really must do something about this babbling problem.**

**"You are like the boy version of her." Jesse said to Mario. I knew that we were in the beginning of yet another fight between them. I looked back at Paul.**

**"Maybe it was Stephanie's necklace." I said, hopefully.**

**"You may be right, Suze." Paul said as he tried to open the locket. Jesse looked at Paul in disbelief as if to say 'You may be right, Suze? Those are words that I thought could never be in the same sentence!'**

**I looked away from Paul and Jesse down to Mario who was playing with a feather that he had found on the ground. He was blowing it in the air, trying to keep it up. He has the attention span of a two-year old.**

**Must be great to live in his little world.**

**Jesse followed my gaze and stared at his brother in horror. "We can't be related." He mumbled.**

**"Surprise, Hector!" Mario said, cheerfully. Jesse cringed, "Don't call me that!"**

**"It's locked." Paul said, setting the locket back in front of us.**

**"Can we wrap this up, please?" Mario asked.**

**Jesse smiled, "Yeah, Spongebob comes on in thirty minutes. We don't want to miss that." Mario glared at him, "Will you ever stop talking?"**

**"No." I said, under my breath.**

**Jesse glared back at him, ignoring me, and said, "Will you ever grow up?"**

**Mario gave a smile, that when I saw it, I couldn't help but laugh, "Nope."**

**Jesse said back, "Well then I won't stop talking."**

**Silence...**

**"Okkkaayy.Well..." Paul said looking about as annoyed as I felt. I groaned as I slumped back into my chair.**

**And to think, I am marrying into this family.**

**Bring on the migranes!**

**And the asprin.**

**It was a few minutes into Mario's and Jesse's fight that I got a phone call.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Suze, hey sweetie. Can you come and talk to Belle?"**

**"What's wrong, Mom?"**

**She sighed, "She said that...I don't know. But she won't talk to me or Andy. She wants you."**

**"I'll be right there."**

**I had a feeling I knew what this was about.**

**And I had a feeling it had to do with a certain demon from hell.**

**I bet you can't guess which one.**

* * *

Review and you shall recieve!  
XOXOXOXO  
-SASTMJ


	14. This Is Real

Update time, yet again! Thanks for reviews guys! Mwah!

* * *

**Susannah! Why the heck are you so STUPID?????**

**STUPID!!!**

**S-T-U-P-I-D! Stupid!**

**I leaned against the gravestone...yep...the GRAVESTONE in the middle of a DARK CEMETERY where I am all ALONE in the middle of the NIGHT!**

**Yep. That's me. And stupid is my middle name.**

**Well, actually it's Michelle...but you get my point.**

**Crap.**

**Why was I here, you may ask.**

**Because I am an idiot with a death wish.**

_**"Belle, sweetie. Tell me. Why did you take it?" She shrugged back down into her mountain of blankets, pillows and stuffed animals. **_

_**"We didn't know, Suze. Honest! It was his girlfriend's. He said he would kill us..."**_

_**Before she finished that sentence, something appeared in the corner of the room.**_

_**Something glowing.**_

**This totally and utterly sucks. **

**I sighed and looked down at the headstone. **

**Stephanie Alexandra  
1988-2006  
Beloved daughter, sister and friend.  
'If you love something, set it free...'**

**There was a picture of a bird flying up into the sky. That's ironic...**

**"Suze?"**

**Sheesh. He's early.**

**Great, Suze. No plan!**

**"Susannah?"**

**Wait...**

**"Querida, what the hell are you doing?" I sighed out of relief as I looked over into darkness. Jesse and Mario were walking towards me.**

**Quick, Suze! Think of a lie...FAST!!**

**Jesse raised his eyebrow. "Susannah Simon don't you even think about lying. I know you well." Maybe not well enough, Hector. "I know you very well. And I also noticed that your nose flares up when you lie."**

**That's why I can't get anything past him. All along I though it was because I was a bad liar. Which, I know I'm not. I've been getting away with stuff for the past 22 years.**

**Easy as pie.**

**"Fine. When I was talking to Belle, Stephanie's ghost appeared. She told me to not to come to the cemetery because Marc would want me to come here."**

**Jesse shook his head. "So, being the smart little girl that you are, you decide to come anyway just for the heck of it."**

**I nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."**

**"Susannah-" He groaned. "-what have I told you?"**

**I sighed, "Jesse, I know! But-"**

**"No buts, Susannah. He could have killed you."**

**I smiled, "Jesse, I am _The _Mediator, if you've forgotten." I said as I walked along the brick path leading to a monument. "I am very hard to kill." I said that _way_ too confidently.**

**"Maybe not." Came a chilling voice. A voice that sent chills down my spine and made the hair on my neck stand straight up. And no, I wasn't about to get struck by lightning.**

**As soon as he said that, I went flying into the air. Seriously.**

**Hmm...maybe I was struck by lightning...**

**"Tsk tsk tsk, Miss Simon. Whatever shall I do with such a naughty girl like you?" Marc asked as he came closer.**

**"What do you want from me?" **

**"Susannah, what do you think that I want from you? I want you dead."**

**"SUSNANAH!" Jesse came running towards me, but Marc raised up a hand, and Jesse went flying into the air. Much higher and longer than me."Jesse!" I tried to run over to him, but Marc grabbed me. **

**"No, no, no." He breathed in my ear, "Where do you think you're going?" And just as he said that, a fist came out of nowhere and slammed into Marc's head.**

**Marc fell down, and Mario grabbed my hand.**

**"Jesse, dude!" Mario poked Jesse.**

**"Ow!" Jesse sat up. "Gosh." He put his hand to his head.**

**"Dude, we've got to get a move on. NOW!" Jesse didn't need to be told twice. **

**"AHH!" I screamed as I was being pulled back by an unseen force. That's the thing about ghosts...stupid powers.**

**Mario lunged out and grabbed my hand. As he hit the ground, Jesse grabbed onto Mario's legs. Jesse had one hand on the tree beside him and one hand pulling both me and Mario.**

**"Don't let go." I said to Mario.**

**"I never would." He smiled.**

**Now, I wasn't on the ground, I was flying in the air. Mario was too, and poor Jesse was still trying to pull us both back.**

**Mario's eyes got wide. "Suze, don't look behind you." His voice was pleading.**

**Then, I heard a sound that made me sick to my stomach.**

**A snap.**

**Jesse went falling to the ground, along with the tree branch that he had been holding on to. Mario and I went down too.**

**"MARIO!" I screamed. He had let go. Not willingly, of course. But he did. He lunged forward and tried to grab my hand, but he couldn't. "JESSE!"**

**"SUSANNAH!" I heard Jesse yell. I could hear him running, trying to get to me, but it was too late. I looked behind me to see this portal looking thingy. And I went flying into it.**

_I walked down that long hallway. My heart pounding with each step. I couldn't see anything. not below, above, beside, not even in front of me._

_Tears were running down my cheeks as I sunk to the ground._

_What was happening._

_Where was I?_

_I heard foosteps._

_"Jesse?" I asked, even though I knew it wasn't._

_I knew who it was, but I didn't want to believe it._

_"Please-" I said as I got up. "DON'T!"_

_"Susannah Simon. The great mediator. You don't know how honored I am to be the one who kills you." He said to me as he held me tightly. _

_"Why are you doing this to me?" _

_"Because- you stuck you head in something that it didn't belong in. Now you have to pay the price." _

_Somehow, I managed to get free. I ran as fast as I couls down the hall. I finally got to a door, and opened it...to find..._

_Him._

_He smiled, "You can't run from me, Miss Simon. This is my world."_

_"What are you?"_

_He just smiled as he grabbed me by the neck. I was struggling for air. _

_That's when I realized, this wasn't one of my dreams I have. I wasn't unconsious in a hosiptal bed. I wasn't asleep at all._

_This wasn't a dream:_

**This was real.**

**And I was really about to die.**

**

* * *

**

Review and you shall recieve!!!!

We're getting close to the major ghosty showdown! Woo hoo!

XOXOXOXOX  
-SASTMJ


	15. Suze Can't Be a Wiseman

An extra update! Since I've been getting great reviews, I decided to give ya'll (please excuse my souther slang :) an extra update. Just think of it as your Thanksgiving early Christmas present!

So, Happy Thanksmas!

* * *

_I couldn't take it anymore. I felt a white hot pain shoot from my hands, and the next thing I knew, Marc was above me, suspended in an invisible forcefield...thingy._

_Yeah, yeah...you're probably wondering. Why didn't you just use you witch powers before? Well, Miss Smarty Pants, I didn't because they come and go as they please. I swear! It totally sucks, but they do. I still have NO idea how to control them._

_"Sorry, Marc." I said as I walked past him and into the portal that I had came out of._

**"SUSANNAH!" Cool, no time had past.**

**Jesse watched in horror as I was sucked into that portal, then looked over to me and stared like I had just walked out of an aline spacecraft.**

**"Wha-" He just stared at me.**

**"I'll explain on the way. Just get in the car and let's go. I don't know how long that'll hold Marc." He just nodded and walked after me. Mario was smirking.**

**"What the heck are you smirking at?"**

**"Nothing."**

**Jesse stared at his brother. "Yes you are."**

**"No, I am-" He broke off.**

**The car was gone.**

**"He's good. A fruitloop. But good." I said to myself.**

**Maybe we had all under estimated Marc.**

**"This is just great."**

**Mario looked at Jesse. "Why do you always act like this is my fault?"**

**"Because it usually is."**

**"It never is."**

**"Yes it is."**

**"No it's not."**

**The first fist came out of nowhere. I swear, they're hotheads.**

**"Guys! We need to- GUYS!" I screamed, but they were too busy banging away at each other. "We need to think of a plan! HECTOR!" Still nothing. I rolled my eyes, then I came up with something. "Oh! The heat!" I fell down like I had fainted.**

**Didn't work.**

**What? It worked for Elizabeth...wait, no it didn't even work in the movie...**

**Well, I was too busy staring at the two gorgeous pirates to pay attention to her. I mean, doens anyone know why she is even in those movies? Let her get eaten by the Kraken.**

**Sorry, babblong again.**

**I sat up, crossed my arms over my chest and pouted. "Hmmph!" Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone run. I looked at Mario and Jesse to see if they saw it, they didn't...**

**Well, if ya want something done, you gotta do it yourself.**

**I ran after it.**

**It was really dark, so I didn't see that I was about to collide-**

**""PAUL!?"**

**"Suze." He smiled. "What are you doing here?"**

**"What are you doing here?"**

**"I asked you first." He said.**

**"I asked you second!" I said.**

**He smirked, "First goes first."**

**"Second goes...you know what? It's not funny to take advantage of people!" I said. He just laughed, "What are you doing here?"**

**"Stephanie told me not to come here so I did."**

**He gave me the exact same look Jesse had given me when I told him that. "Suze."**

**I rolled my eyes, "Why are you here?"**

**"I saw Mario and Jesse leave in a hurry. Knew you were in some sort of trouble. Thought I'd come and see." He looked almost amused as he said that. "Aw, come on, Susie-Q! You know you're my girl!" He said as he put an arm around me leading me back to Jesse and Mario.**

**"Just shut up!" Mario said.**

**"You shut- what the heck are you doing here, Slater?" Jesse asked, accusingly.**

**Paul immediatly removed his arm that was around me. "Looking for Suze."**

**Jesse raised an eyebrow. "Why?"**

**"Because." Was Paul's reply. **

**Jesse looked from me to Paul and back again. "Whatever." He said in a way that made me realize how much I had really rubbed off on him.**

**And that was WAY too much.**

**I sighed and sat down on the bench that was under the tree. Then it hit me-**

**"Guys!" They looked at me, but before I could remind them of what could, and probably was, going to happen, it happened.**

**"SUZE!" Once again I was being pulled back. I kicked the person who was pulling me back and did something that totally and utterly surprised me.**

**I felt that same white hot pain in my hands and I watched as Marc, once again went flying through the air.**

**"Ok." Jesse said. "Um, Susannah, you can't help us find the car with that, can you?"**

**I shrugged, and raised my hands up in the air. I spark flew out, and rose until it rested near the park.**

**"That was so awesome." Mario said in amazement. He looked over at me. "You are my new hero." I smiled. Paul shook his head and mumbled, "I think someone picked the wrong de Silva."**

**Jesse glared at him. "Excuse me? You want to repeat that, Slater?"**

**"Dude, will you stop calling me Slater? I thought we all got over this 'Spawn of Satan' crap. I mean, I did all that what? 6 years ago?"**

**"Paul, move." He did, and I zapped Marc, who had gotten up, again.**

**"We need to go."**

**"Duh...um, hold on." I sighed as I pointed my hands to Marc again. "Please let this work." It did. And once again, Marc was in an invisible forcefield.**

**Mario laughed, "You gotta love this town."**

**Jesse rolled his eyes and started walking, follwing the red star in the sky that would lead us to the car.**

**I hoped.**

**"Ooo! This is just like when the three wisemen followed the star to find Baby Jesus."**

**We all stopped and turned to stare at Mario. Jesse opened his mouth to say something, but stopped, shook his head, and turned back around.**

**"What? It is!"**

**I sighed and kept on walking.**

**"I want a donkey."**

**"Mario! Shut up!" All three of us yelled as we continued walking.**

**"Suze, can't be a wiseman, cuz she's a girl. I hope..."**

**"MARIO SHUT UP!" Jesse yelled.**

**"Make me."**

**Jesse turned around, but I grabbed his arm, and pulled him ahead of Paul and Mario. I figured out that I was the only one that could calm him down.**

**"Jesse, please." I said. He sighed, "Anything for you, mi amor."**

**"Mi amor!" Came a mocking voice from behind us. Jesse sighed, and kept walking.**

**We soon came to the car.**

**"Nowhere's safe. He'll find us no matter what." Paul said. I shook my head, "Maybe not." He smirked, "What is it, Hermione?"**

**"Ugh, please don't call me that- it reminds me of----"**

**"Kate." Both Jesse and I said at the same time.**

**I did the same thing I did to find the car. "Follow the blue star, Jess-" he glared at me. "-e."**

**Mario snorted."Anything for you, mi amor. I'm such a pushover. And a brown noser. And a-"**

**"Mario, I swear, I'll-" He looked at me, and sighed. "Get in the car."**

**"But-" Mario started.**

**"Get in the car. _Now_." Jesse said, through clenched teeth. Mario got in. Paul, smirking, got in too.**

**We soon found that the only safe place was the Mission.**

**"Susannah, Jesse-" Father D looked past us. "Mario, Paul- what are you all doing here?" I rolled my eyes, he got the message. "Come in."**

**And we told him everything.**

**"Where is he now?" Father Dom asked me. "I dunno, that thing I put him in won't last for long." Jesse nodded at me and we walked outside. I raised my hands back up, and this time a blood red star appeared. The kind of red that you always refer to as the color of evil.**

**And underneath that star...well, let's just say it wasn't Baby Jesus.**

**Quite the opposite, actually.**

* * *

Sorry that didn't add more to the plot, but I had to add on to the story. I got an idea for a new one, but I don't know if I should start it now, or wait...  
OK, I'm going to post the first chapter of my brand new one, and I'll update this one if you review and promise me you'll go read that one and review it too.  
Deal???

XOXOXOXOXO  
-SASTMJ


	16. Just Dial Hell

Thanks for my reviews guys! You rock! And yes, I am happy for getting 100 reviews!!! Ok, so, no more writer's block, well, not for this chapter...enjoy!

* * *

**"Susannah, get inside."**

**"What?" But it was too late. Marc came charging at us.**

**Jesse pushed me inside. "I thought he couldn't come here!" He yelled, still holding me tightly in his arms.**

**Father Dom said, "He can't come in. He is a - a-**

**"-demon from hell-" I said for him.**

**"Right. That, he can't come into a place that is holy, but he come be outside it."**

**"And he's going to do everything in his power to get us out." Paul said tonelessly. Father Dom sighed and said sadly, "He's right."**

**"Damn it." Jesse said under his breath, not even caring that Father Dom was nearby. "What are we going to do?"**

**"Sacrifice."**

**"Mario, shut up! This is not the time for that." Jesse hissed at his brother. "It's not funny, Susannah."**

**I looked up at Jesse, "I know. It's not." I looked at Mario and smiled.**

**It was funny. It's just...remember what I said? Everything is so serious that it's just funny.**

**But maybe it was just funny 'cause it's Mario.**

**Yep. It's probably that.**

**Jesse groaned and stood up straighter, but kept his grip on me firm. A loud bang came from outside and shook the church. I screamed and grabbed onto Jesse.**

**Ok, this wasn't funny.**

**It shook it again. I grabbed Jesse so hard, that I'm surprised he still had blood flow. But he didn't care. He just wrapped his arms around me. I love him so much. "How are we going to get out?"**

**Paul looked at the door just off to the left. He didn't have to say anything. Jesse understood and nodded, "Come on, Sus-"**

**This time when we heard the loud bang, the church shook so much that Paul and Mario fell backwards into the wall, Father D had to grab on to a table so he wouldn't fall, and of course Jesse and I fell. I buried my head in Jesse's shirt.**

**I was scared.**

**Big time.**

**"What is he doing?" I asked, my voice muffled by Jesse's shirt.**

**"He's distracting us. He's just making those loud noises because he's distracting us from what he's really doing." Jesse whispered, but there was such a dead silence in the room after that last loud bang, that his whisper sounded like a scream.**

**It didn't take us long to figure out what he was trying to do. Or rather, what he had already began to do.**

**"Do you smell that?" Paul asked quietly.**

**I did. And I recogonized that smell that day in the barn...**

**One look at Jesse let me know he did too. He had that same look on his face right before we jumped out the window.**

**"Jesse-" I said. He looked down at me and brought me close to him so that my head was resting on his chest. "It'll be ok, querida." He looked over at Paul.**

**Paul sighed as he said, "The roof."**

**"What? Paul are you insane?"**

**"No, Suze." Ooo. It's serious. No Susie or Susie-Q. This scared me more than I already was. "I'm serious. Yes, I may be insane, but I'm very serious."**

**Um, did I ask you if you were serious? No. I asked you if you were insane.**

**But he did answer my question.**

**We walked up the stairs up to the roof. "Oh gosh." I said backing up. Jesse caught me in his arms.**

**"Susannah, I won't let anything happen to you, ok?" He whispered in my ear. I nodded and he came and walked in front of me. Holding my hand, he led me to were Father D, Paul, and Mario were.**

**"We're not jumping are we?" Jesse looked at me. "Jesse!"**

**"Susannah, what do you plan on doing? Staying up here and getting barbecued?" I gaped at him when he said that. He sighed and said in a much softer tone, a tone that he always uses on me after we fight, "Querida, we did it once before. We can do it again."**

**He was right.**

**Wait, no he wasnt.**

**"Jess, that's only because I shi- Paul! Let's just shift."**

**Paul looked at me, "Yeah._ We_ can. But what about them?" He asked pointing to Mario, Father D and Jesse.**

**"I shifted Jesse. We can shift them too."**

**He looked at me and said, "I've already lost enough brain cells. A few more won't hurt." He grabbed on to Father D and Mario. "I'll get these two, you just get lover boy."**

**Jesse smiled sarcastically, "Whatever you say, Satan." Jesse grabbed my hand. Then he stopped and said, "In case we don't live through this-" He leaned down and kissed me. Which I kissed him back, of course.**

**And then it ended up that we were making out on the top of a church that was on fire.**

**Hmm, go figure.**

**We broke apart when Father D cleared his throat. I smiled, "Sorry."**

**Paul rolled his eyes and said, "Can we go before-"**

**An explosion went off below us. I screamed and, once again, grabbed Jesse. **

**"Let's go!" I heard Paul yell through the smoke.**

**I looked up at Jesse. He was still holding on to me tight. "Ready?"**

**He sighed, "Ready as I'll ever be."**

**I closed my eyes and shifted.**

**"Damn it." I said as I lifted my head up. "Jess?"**

**"Susannah?"**

**"Jesse? Where are you?" I ran through the fog. It reminded me of those dreams I used to have after I came up here for the first time.**

**_Fog seemed to cling to my legs as I ran..._**

**"Jesse?"**

**_But then, I wasn't alone in that fog. Jesse was there with me, holding my hand._**

**"Querida, what did you do?" He asked as he ran up to me.**

**"I have no idea. Paul didn't tell me where to shift, so I shifted to the only place I could think of..."**

**"And that was here? Gosh, why couldn't you have just shifted us to your house or something?"**

**"Dude, I panicked. I was already scared, and this doesn't help any." He sighed and looked at me. I could tell he remembered how long I had those nightmares after I came here. He remembered how much it scared me.**

**And he also remembered why I was scared.**

**Because I thought I was going to lose him.**

**He also remembered that I almost died coming up here in the first place.**

**For HIM.**

**"Susannah, I'm sorry."**

**"It's fine."**

**"Can't you...I dunno...call Paul or something?" Jesse asked, still with that sarcastic-annoyed tone in his voice.**

**"Sure." I pulled out my phone. "I'll just dial Hell and I'm sure he'll answer...oh wait, WE'RE ALREADY IN HELL!"**

**I turned around and started walking off. "Why are you acting like this is-"**

**"Did I say it was your fault, Hector? No. I didn't." **

**"Where are you going, Drama Queen? It's not like you can get very far." He called after me.**

**"You think I don't know that?" I said, turning back around, and sad that, once again, my dramatic exit was ruined.**

**He smirked, and said in that same sarcastic tone, "Did you forget your rope?"**

**I glared at him, "Shut up. That was your fault."**

**"How was that my fault?" **

**"You shouldn't have let me fall in love with you!!"**

**He stared at me for a very long time, before saying, "It's my fault?" I nodded. "It's my fault that you fell in love with me?"**

**"Well, it's not my fault." I said.**

**He stared at me more and said, "That is the dumbest thing you have ever said! And you've said some pretty stupid stuff." I narrowed my eyes at him, "And I never told you to come up here."**

**I turned around, "So? You promised me you wouldn't leave and you did!" Gosh, I hate crying. Especially in front of him, 'cause I know he hates to see me cry as much as I hate crying, which is alot.**

**"Susannah, are you crying?"**

**I shook my head, but he came up behind me and put his arms around me. "Querida, I'm sorry."**

**"Why are you sorry?"**

**"I shouldn't have jumped on you like that." I turned back around to face him and said, "Apology excepted."**

**He smiled and kissed me.**

**"Suze? What are you two doing up here?" I turned around to face Paul, who was running up to us.**

**_I knew he wasn't going to help. He wasn't going to do anything but laugh._**

**I shook my head, trying to get those memories out. "Shifted in the wrong place."**

**"Obviously. Come on." He took my hand and I took Jesse. We closed our eyes and in no time, we were in The Mission. Father D's office to be exact.**

**"We shouldn't be in here! Marc-"**

**"We're in a holy place, Suze. Plus, we went through time. None of that happened yet." Paul said. I sank into the chair that I always sat in when I got in trouble or had to talk to Father D. Which, now that I think about it, was quite frequently.**

**Jesse sat beside me. Paul was smirking, "I guess you could have just went up there to have a little 'alone time'."**

**I looked over at him and said, "Anyone have a Christmas tree?"**

**I heard Jesse laugh beside me. Paul shook his head and said, "Why?"**

**I smiled, "Guess what I forgot to take this morning..."**

**Paul's eyes got wide and he turned back to Father D. I looked at Father D and said, "I never got the chance to really apologize for that..."**

**He shook his head as he rubbed hi neck, "It's fine, Susannah."**

**I sighed and asked, "What are we going to do now?"**

**He shrugged, "I really don't know."**

**I looked at the floor.**

**I got a sharp pain in my head.**

**"Susannah, querida, are you ok?"**

**"Yeah, I'm fin-"**

**"SUSANNAH!"  
I went in to complete darkness.**

**I woke up to see that I was alone, or, so I thought.**

**"Suze. We meet again."**

**I turned to see Stephanie's ghost walking to me. I sighed out of relief. "Thank goodness! I thought you were...Marc."**

**He smiled as he walked beside her. "When are you going to learn? You can't run...you can't hide...and you can't win."**

* * *

Hope you liked it! Mwah!

XOXOXOXO  
SASTMJ


	17. Family Affair

Hello guys! Welps, since I got a very bad cold and wihh therefore not be doing anything today...I decided to give ya'll an extra update.. Me hate colds...and I have one on my VACATION! Sniffle...maybe Dr de Sexy will help me...

Well, I love you guys and hope you like it!

* * *

**"What the-" He pressed one cold hand against my mouth. **

**Okay, ew. There is no telling where that hand has been...**

**"Miss Simon, I'm starting to get the impression you're not going to leave this alone."**

**Ding ding ding! Give the man a prize.**

**I rolled my eyes and looked at Stephanie.**

**Wait, why was she talking to him? He killed her!**

**As if he had read my mind, he said, "I did kill her, don't think any different."**

**Please. PLEASE KILL ME NOW! I CANNOT DEAL WITH THIS CRAP ANYMORE!**

**I have a headache.**

**Sniffle.**

**NO one cares about The Mediator.**

**Well, except Jesse.**

**Woah. Am I dead?**

**"No you aren't dead." Marc said, releasing me. I looked at him, then to Stephanie, then back.**

**Dude, this SUCKS!**

**"What exactly is going on?" I asked. He smiled letting me know, much to my disappointment, I had asked exactly what he wanted me to.**

**He smiled, "My dear." My dear? Who calls anyone that? Well, Marc. But besides him. "They warned me about you. Told me you were a handful." He smiled. "Told me that you were even more difficultnow that you had your boyfriend helping, because as much as he wants to deny it, you and him are two of a kind." He walked towards me. "Susannah, I didn't believe them. I didn't want to. I'd seen you around the office, you didn't seem to difficult to me-"**

** I groaned, "All I asked was 'What is going on?' I didn't ask you for some pointless-"**

**"SILENCE!" I looked at him. It was hard not to laugh.****"You think it's funny? You won't be lauging when you're dead."**

**I won't be laughing if I'm dead...wow...that was _the_ best he could come up with? **

**Shouldn't have laughed.**

**He threw me down and kicked me. I tried to 'zap' him or whatever, but I couldn't. He smiled, "You're powers are useless up here, Simon. USELESS!"**

**"Dude, have you ever heard of a Tic-Tac?"**

**"SILENCE!"**

**"What is your problem?"**

**He leanded down and whispered, "You." Stephanie had tears in her eyes as she whispered, "I'm sorry."  
What?**

** I felt a sharp pain go through me and within minutes, everything was silent and dark.**

_This sucks. So so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so...bad._

_I sighed and looked down. It shocked me. I was in a long white flowing gown..._

_"Susannah?" Asked this person as he/she walked towards me. It was hard to tell, because they were from head to toe (literally HEAD to toe) in a white cloak._

_I opened my mouth wide. I was amazed at who I was looking at. "Are you God?"_

_The person sighed and said, "No. But I guess you could say I work for Him." I looked back down as the white clouds, yes clouds, rolled by._

_"You are not suppossed to be here."_

_I sighed, "Yeah, I think I know that."_

_"No, Susannah. You aren't suppossed to be here." I looked up at, erm, 'it'._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Susannah, Marc isn't from here." I guess he meant here as in heaven. I laughed and said, "Duh, he's from hell."_

_When I said hell, 'it yelled, "Do not speak of it!"_

_I almost laughed. I mean, it was like if I was in Harry Potter and said 'Voldemort'._

_He sighed and continued, "He's trapped you. You have no way of getting down, but you aren't dead."_

_Yep._

_That makes a WHOLE lot of sense._

_"Mo- Suz- Susannah-" I looked up at 'it'. "I'm going to go tell da- I mean, um, Jesse. He's the only one that can help you."_

_"I thought you said that I was trapped."_

_'It' sighed, "Well, duh! But that doesn't mean you can't get out!"_

_Why did that totally sound like something I would say?_

_"Just stay here, ok? And please don't...get into trouble."_

_"Whatever."_

_And with that, she disappeared._

_I had a pretty good idea who she was too._

**JESSE'S POV**

**"She couldn't have just disappeared into thin air!" I said. Paul looked up from his desk. We were in his office back at his place.**

**"Well, that's exactly what happened, isn't it?" He said.**

**Father Dominic sighed and Mario leaned back into his chair.**

**Then, my phone rang.**

**It was Susannah's number.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Da- Jesse?"**

**"Susannah?"**

**"Sure. Can you guys meet me at the beach? I need to talk to you."**

**We drove to the beach as fast as we could. I saw her standing on the shore. She was dressed from head to toe in a long white cloak.**

**"Susannah?" I asked as we came closer.**

**She looked up at me with those piercing green eyes. Something about her looked different. Maybe it was that her skin was a tanner shade than it usually was.**

**But maybe it just looked like that because she had that hood on.**

**"Suze, where were you?" Paul asked. She sighed and looked away.**

**"Susannah-"**

**"I'm not Susannah." She said quietly. "She's in trouble."**

**"Querida, what are you-" I looked at her. "Susannah, did you hit your head?"**

**"NO!" She yelled. "She's in trouble. And if she's in trouble, well, then I guess I am too."**

**I smiled, "Of course you are. You're Susannah. Querida, let me take you bakc to my office. I don't think-"**

**"I'm not Susannah."**

**Father Dominic looked at me. Mario had an amused look in his face and Paul said, "Well, then. Who are you?"**

**She glanced at me nervously as she lifted her hands to take of the hood.**

**Her hair.**

**It was long, curly and...**

**...black.**

**Then, as I took a good look at her, I noticed that it wasn't the hood making her skin look darker, it was darker.**

**But those eyes...**

**They were they same.**

**She smiled and said, "Hey, dad."**

**

* * *

**

Review and you shall recieve!  
Mwah!  
XOXOXO  
-SASTMJ


	18. Either Way, We're Screwed

Craziness-n-love ok, I just got to say it. I love your reviews. They're just so, I dunno...but I love 'em. And yes, this does mean another update! Thanks for reviewing guys! I love ya!

* * *

**DR. DE SEXY'S POV**

**I just stared at her. She stared back at me, "Are you ok? I mean, if you're gonna barf, please just do it on Uncle Mario. I mean, after what happened with him and Mom, I'm sure he wouldn't mind."**

**"What?" I asked.**

**She looked at me with one of Susannah's expressions. The one Susannah gives me when she's on a babbling spree and forgets that she shouldn't tell me something but it slips out anyway.**

**Yep.**

**"Oh. That hasn't happened yet, has it?" I shook my head. She smiled, "Opps."**

**Yeah, 'opps'.**

**She was so Susannah's daughter.**

**"Ok, you want to back up just a little?"**

**She nodded and said, "Ok. I'm Graciella de Silva." She looked up at me to make sure I wasn't on the ground passed out. I nodded for her to continue, "But you refuse to call me Elle. Which I hate. Just as much as Mom hates it when you call her Susannah. But I- oh, sorry. I'm babbling aren't I?"**

**I sighed, "I'm used to you mom. Believe me, you aren't anywhere near as bad as her."**

**She smiled and said, "Ok. Something is screwy. Mom's floating in the middle of nowhere...yeah, and she's so messed up, she actually thought I was God."**

**That made me laugh. Susannah thinking that she was God. Ha. I would have loved to have seen that.**

**Graciella looked at me and said, "I wouldn't be laughing, 'cause technically...I kinda work for Him."**

**I looked up at the sky.**

**Opps.**

**I looked nervously back down at her. "Continue."**

**"Ok, so..you know that Marc guy? Well, obviously you do since-"**

**"Babbling."**

**"Yeah, sorry. Um, well, he kinda sorta trapped her. She has no way of going out. She's stuck."**

**I nodded, "Yeah. That's usually what 'trapped' means."**

**She stared at me, "Duh. Well, see. If Mom dies, well, there goes me."**

**That sounds just like Susannah.**

**Doing something good and it will turn out good for another person...**

**And of course you.**

**Of course they mean well...but you know.**

**"So, you gonna help her?"**

**I was silent.**

**"Dad! It's your wife for goodness sakes!" She screamed. "Well, girlfriend." I shook my head. "I thought you said that thing with Uncle Mario hadn't happened yet."**

**I looked at Mario, "It hasn't...has it?"**

**He looked at me, "I have no idea what she's talking about." He looked back at her, "Shut up, Niece."**

**We both stared at him. "What?" He asked.**

**I looked back at her. "Yeah, I'll help."**

**She smiled. "Good."**

**She walked past Father Dominic and then stopped, "Father D?"**

**"Yes?" He asked, a little confused.**

**She smiled, "Ok. When half of the bascilla is blown up, it wasn't my fault." She continued walking. He looked back at me and said, "Not again!"**

**I laughed, "Like mother like daughter."**

**He groaned as he followed us. "Hopefully this time I will be prepared."**

**"At least you got a head's up."**

**"That's true. Although, Susannah wasn't entirely unpredictable." He said with a sigh. **

**"Ok, so.. what exactly are we suppossed to do?" Paul asked.**

**Graciella looked up at him, "I thought you were suppossed to be the Great Powerful Shifter?" He looked over at me. All I could do was smile. "Look. Marc is totally a demon from hell, right? Well, he has Mom's body hidden. All we have to do is find her body and her soul will find it's way to her."**

**"I thought you said she wasn't dead." I said.**

**She sighed, "She's not, Dad. She's just temporarily seperated from her body." She looked at me, "Which could be permanent if we don't hurry."**

**I groaned. This was all too familiar, "How much time?"**

**She chewed her lip uncertainly, "Um, 15 minutes."**

**"Yeah. That's about what I thought."**

**Paul smirked, "She didn't happen to bring a rope with her, did she?"**

**"Or a Christmas tree for that matter..." Father Dominic said quietly.**

**Graciella smiled at him, "Yeah, um..."**

**"She does it again?" He asked.**

**All she could do was smile.**

**I could have sworn I heard him swear under his breath, but you know I probably just heard wrong.**

**Yeah, right.**

**"So, where di we start looking?" I asked. She looked up to the sky, and then did the exact thing Susannah had done earlier. She raised up her hands and out shot a red spark.**

**We waited for it to show up in the sky. It did about a minute later.**

**She turned back to us, "All we have to do is follow it and hope that Marc isn't there to greet us."**

**I walked up beside her as we started to my car. "You're a witch too?"**

**She smiled up at me, "Dad, I'm the daughter of a shifter and an ex-ghost. You haven't seen nothing yet."**

**I stopped and looked down at her. She laughed and kept walking.**

**Oh, great.**

**Susannah times two.**

**This was way too much for me too handle in one night.**

**"You don't have any brothers or sisters do you?" I asked her when I caught up with her again.**

**She sighed, "Well...you've got three boys and... four girls." **

**"WHAT?"**

**She laughed, "Dad, I'm joking. I'm an only child."**

**I sighed out of relief.**

**She laughed again and slid into the backseat of my car beside Paul. I started up the car and followed the star.**

**Then, I heard a faint hum coming from the backseat.**

**"...I am a poor boy too, PA RUM PUM PUM PUM!!! RUM PUM PUM PUM!!! RUM PUM PUM-"**

**"MARIO! Stop with the Christmas carols!" I yelled. "It's November!"**

**"That's almost Christmas!"**

**"I don't care!" I said.**

**"Well, you guys are the three wisemen, so I though I'd be the little drummer boy."**

**I stared at him through my mirror. What the heck is wrong with him?**

**Silence...**

**Oh thank you!**

**"Hark how the bells sweet sliver bells all seem to say-"**

**"SHUT UP!"**

**Ok, I was seriously about to throw him out the window and run over him...**

**Twice.**

**"No man should be able to sing the note you just sang." I said. "It broke the sound barrier."**

**Paul winced, "And my ear drum. Gosh, dude, I would have thought twice about marrying your sister if I knew I was marrying into this family."**

**"Paul, you have no idea. NO idea. Just wait until Thanksgiving." Paul looked at Mario when I said that.**

**Paul groaned, "Does Suze know what she's getting into?"**

**I rolled my eyes. "Don't tell her 'cause she won't go through with the wedding."**

**Paul snorted when I said that, and Father Dominic gave me a very dissapproving look.**

**I pulled the car right under where the star was.**

**It was the creepiest graveyard I have ever seen. And when you follow Susannah around for as long as I have, you've seen plenty of creepy stuff.**

**"Are you sure this is it?"**

**Graciella looked up at me. "It's never failed before, although... I guess there's a first time for everything."**

**"Miss de Silva!" Came a chilling voice.**

**She froze.**

**"I thought I told you to keep out of this! You're just like mother."**

**I didn't want to turn around, and by the looks of it, no one else did either. "Who is it?" I asked Paul.**

**He smirked and said, "God?"**

**I elbowed him. "Ow! Jess-" Marc materialized in front of us. He smiled. Then he looked at Graciella, "And here I thought that no one could be worse than your mom. But I guess when you've got both her and him-" He said pointing to me. "-in you, you would be worse."**

**Ok, well, here's the time, if Susannah was here, where I'd shove her behind me and if someone was going to die, it'd be me.**

**And I was going to do it with Graciella too. She was my daughter after all.**

**But it was then that I realized, she wasn't born yet. Well, technically speaking.**

**If I jumped in front of her, and I'd die, she would never exist.  
If I didn't do it, she probably would be killed and I'd die more than likely, so either way- in Susannah's words, we're screwed.**

**I looked up at him, he was holding the necklace in his hand.**

**"How did he get that?" I heard Paul ask.**

**Marc smiled, "If this is destroyed, so is your precious little 'querida'." He looked down at Graciella, "And so are you."**

**He was going to kill her, and I couldn't do a thing about it. Because either way, she would die.**

**And it killed me inside.**

* * *

Oooo! Cliffie! Reivew!!!  
Love you guys!  
XOXOXOXO  
-SASTMJ


	19. I'm Stuck in His Pants

Me still sick...so, you get another update you lucky duckies! Yay! Thanks you for all my great reviews!!! Jesse huggles for all. Ok, and I got a question about Dr. de Sexy and muy caliente. Dr. de Sexy is just my little nickname for Jesse. You know on Grey's Anatomy and Dr MrDreamy? Well, yeah. And muy caliente is Spanish slang for very hot. Yep. So, I hope you like my update!

Love ya!

* * *

**STILL DR DE SEXY**

**"This sucks." Paul said quietly beside me. I rolled my eyes. And then, I got an idea.**

**An idea that really REALLY made me realize how much Susannah has rubbed off on me. (You know, if the whole eye rolling thing isn't a big enough clue.)**

**"Keep him talking." I whispered.**

**Paul looked at me with an expression he uses on Susannah alot. "Jesse, are you-"**

**"If you're about to say, crazy, insane or stupid than yeah." I said quietly walking behind him. "But then again, try haunting Susannah's bedroom. It's not my fault." He smiled as I walked behind him when Marc was distracted by Graciella.**

**"So-" Paul started as I walked behind Marc. "-you want to tell us how it traps Suze?" I stopped because Marc was about to turn around. I closed my eyes and waited. **

**"Well, you see-" Oh thank goodness. "-this is kind of, I guess you could say, and 'key' to where I have her locked up. If you don't have this in the next, oh, say 10 minutes, she's dead."**

**Paul looked at me, trying to think of another question. "Um-"**

**Graciella rolled her eyes and stepped in front of Paul. I had only known her a few hours, and yet I knew all of her little 'tricks'.**

**"Marc. You don't have to be doing this." He looked at her. "You're a powerful, um, smart-" She winced. "-handsome young man. You have the potential to actually do something with your life." Paul looked at her, then to Marc, then he looked at me.**

**I shrugged and kept walking.**

**"Well, you know- I always wanted to be a brain surgeon." Marc said. I almost laughed when I saw the look on Graciella's face when he said that, but I had to stop myself.**

**You have to remember. I was walking behind a demon from hell trying to get something that was in his pants.**

**Um.**

**Pocket. Pants pocket. I swear that is what I meant. The necklace is in his pocket.**

**Only sickminds would have thought of that...**

**...which only made me look bad since I corrcected it.**

**Yeah. Susannah has rubbed of on me.**

**I slowly put my arm around him. Gosh, this guy was oblivous. As Graciella kept him busy, I fished around in his pants_ pocket. _Where was it?**

**Ah! **

**"Got it!" I said.**

**De Silva, you are an idiot.**

**"What the _hell _are you doing?" Marc asked.**

**I guess this was a weird postition. He couldn't see my face and my arms were wrapped around him in his front pocket.**

**"I love you!" I said, muffled into the back of his shirt. I hugged him, but my hands were still stuck in his pocket.**

**"Aw, I love you to- HEY!" He tried to move but see. I was still, do not laugh at this, stuck in his pants."Jesse! Move!" Paul yelled at me.**

**"I can't!"**

**He looked at me, "Why?"**

**I took a deep breath. "Imstuckinhispants."**

**"What?"**

**"I AM STUCK IN HIS PANTS!" I yelled.**

**Paul laughed. Mario was too. And Graciella just looked at me with mixed feelings of amusement and horror.**

**Wait.**

**Where's Father Dominic?**

**Marc tried to get me out. But what it really looked like is us doing a backwards tango in a cemetery.**

**Until, Marc fell on the ground, unconsious.**

**Of course I fell too.**

**"Father Dom?" I heard Paul say.**

**"Yes, Mr. Slater?"**

**"You are my new hero."**

**I looked up to see Father Dominic holding a golden crucifix.**

**"Wha-" I looked at him in amazement. "Wow." Then I realized I was still stuck. "Yeah, now CAN SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME OUT OF MARC'S PANTS!?"**

**"Oh. Sorry."**

**It took all three of them to yank me out.**

**And, um, let's just say that his jeans came with us.**

**Leaving an unconsious Marc in the middle of the cemetery in his boxers.**

**Oh, sweet revenge.**

**We ran to my car.**

**"Where's a safe place to do this?" I asked. Graciella said, "The Mission...but we don't have enough time. Someone will have to stay behind in case Marc wakes up."**

**"I will." Mario took Father Dominic's golden crucifix. I said ok. I mean, he was stupid, but he was strong.**

**"What do we-"**

**"Shift." She said. Then she looked at me. "Oh, right." She grabbed my hand amd we all closed our eyes.**

_"Jesse!" I saw him looking around. He smiled when he saw me and ran up and put his arms around me._

_"Susannah, I love you."_

_"I love you too." I said after he kissed me._

_I looked at Graciella who looked disgusted. She smiled, "Sorry. This is just weird."_

_I smiled, "Yeah. It's weird for me too." I said as Jesse put his arm around my waist._

_She smiled, "Well, I guess I'll see you in about 20 years, or so..."_

_"Wait, what?"_

_She smiled, "You don't have me for another ten or eleven years."_

_"Why?"_

_She smiled again, "Let's just say that your career takes off."_

_Finally._

_With a smile, she disappeared._

_"Well, Susie-Q. We better get back to your body before-"_

_"Yeah." I held Jesse's hand tight. We closed out eyes and was insantly trasnported to my body._

**"Still nothing on maid of honor?" I groaned. Jesse laughed and put his arm around me. "Mercy, please."**

**She smiled, "Come on, Simon! It's not tha hard! Just say me and get it over with!"**

**Jesse glared at her, "Leave her alone, sis."**

**She rolled her eyes and leaned back on the couch. She winced and put her hands to her stomach.**

**"Are you ok?" Jesse asked her. She nodded, "Yeah, he just kicked is all."**

**Jesse sneezed. **

**And again...**

**and again...**

**"CEE CEE WEBB!" She came walking in. "Where are they?"**

**"Where are the what?"**

**"Cee, you have roses in here!"**

**"How do you know?"**

**I pointed to Jesse.**

**"Well, it could be Lilly."**

**I picked up Lilly and stoked her orange fur, "It is not Lilly. He has Spike and he's not allergic to him."**

**"Quer-achoo!" **

**"Cee!"**

**She looked nervous. "CEE!"**

**"Fine! They're in the closet."**

**"Well, get them-achoo!"**

**Ok, I couldn't help but laugh.**

**"Susannah, it idn't fuddy." He sniffle.**

**"I'm not laughing." But Mercy sure was.**

**"Shud ub!" He yelled at her.**

**"Cee, can you please get them out of here?"**

**"Yeah, bebore I turn into a ballon!" Jesse said laying back on the couch. "Achoo!"**

**She brought them by him as she walked to the door, and Jesse had to have broken a record for the most sneezes in one minute.**

**"OW!" He yelled.**

** I looked over at Mercy who was trying so hard not to laugh. That only made her laugh when she saw me.**

**"SHUD UB!!"**

**That made us laugh even harder.**

**That was until I felt something crunch beneath me. I moved the pillow and saw the necklace.**

**It was broken.**

**"Thad can't be goob."**

**As much as I wanted to laugh when Jesse said that, I couldn't.**

**He was right.**

**It couldn't be good.**

* * *

Reivew!  
XOXOXOXOXO  
-SASTMJ


	20. Staring at the Devil

Boxers filled with flour? Do I even want to ask? Wow. OK, I feel better and just 'cuz you guys were so awesome and put up with my two reviews a day...I know it was SO hard :) I'm going to give ya'll another one!!!

* * *

SUSANNAH'S POV 

**Damn.**

**I broke the freakin' necklace.**

**So, as I tried to put the stupid thing back together, I remembered what Paul had said earlier.**

**_"It's a risk-free chance to go back in time. Correct anything you want..."_**

**No, Susannah. No.**

**Yes.**

**No.**

**Maybe?**

**No.**

**Just a minute...**

**No.**

**"You are not going to get the best of me." I said to the gold locket that was on the table in front of me.**

**_"It's a key to different time periods...different dimensions."_**

**"You are not going to tempt me." I said to it.**

**Ok, Just a few minutes. It can't hurt.**

**Yes it can.**

**It could alter EVERYTHING just by me breathing in a different time.**

**I was instantly transported back to the time when I thought about going back in time to save Dad.**

**Alive dad? No Andy. No Andy? No Carmel. No Carmel? No Jesse.**

**Gosh, GOSH! Everything sucks.**

**Well, just a peek...**

**No.**

**NO! **

**YES! YESSS!**

**I held the little locket in my hand...closed my eyes and-**

**"Susannah? What do you think you are doing?" I looked up at Jesse. He was looking at me amused, "What? Nothing." He raised and eyebrow. "Ok, fine. Paul said this was a risk free chance to go back in time...so, since I lost enough brain cells going back for you, I thought I'd use this and go back since I'd never do it again."**

**"For what purpose, querida?"**

**"Just to go back. Just because."**

**"I'm in." He said.**

**Great.**

**By the end of it, Mario (Heaven knows how the hell he got in my apartment) and Paul were going with me too.**

**"No altering!" I said. They nodded in agreement.**

**Why was I going? Just because. I mean, I wanted to go back for just a little while. ****Me, Paul and Jesse? I don't know. I guess we just wanted to.**

**I mean, we had no idea where Marc was, so...why not have a little fun?**

**When we opened our eyes, we were in my driveway...**

**6 years ago.**

**We hid behind the bushes.**

**"You don't even know him and you were letting him-"**

**"Oh, don't even go there, Jesse!" Past me said as I walked up my driveway.**

**"Well, you were." Paul and me had to hide our laughter. I forgot how funny looking Jesse's shirt was. It was king of weird to see how much we got older in 6 years.**

**"You shouldn't have let him got so forward."**

**"He did not just say that!"**

**"I did just say that. I may have been dead for the past 150 years, Susannah-" I tuned out. **

**"-and genrally when people say goodnight, they keep their tongues to themselves."**

**"Oh my gosh!" That was me. Me me. Not past me. Jesse had to cover my mouth. He saw him too.**

**Marc. **

**Marc was here.**

**Marc was going back through time to kill me.**

**How did I know this? Well, it's Marc. Marc's a fruitloop. And that's what fruitloops do. Look at Paul. Well, you get my point.**

**No, he wasn't right in front of me, he was down the driveway.**

**Both past me and Jesse looked in our direction. Marc did too, and dematerialized.**

**Jesse looked down at me, "Querida-"**

**"She loves you!" We all looked at Mario who was looking at the past me and Jesse. "Kiss her!!" He started making kissing noises. "Mwah!"**

**"Mario!" I whispered. "Mario!" He still wasn't looking. Jesse groaned, picked up a pebble and threw it at him.**

**"Shut up!" Jesse said when he looked at him.**

**"Kissy wissy!" Mario said. **

**Jesse looked over at his brother, "Mario?" **

**"Hmm?" **

**Jesse took another pebble and hit him, "What part of 'shut up because my fiancee's existance is at stake here' do you not understand? Shut up!"**

**"Both of you shut up." I said. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the past us. "We've got to do something."**

**Paul nodded, "We've got to go to another time." We all held on to the necklace and closed our eyes...**

**"Now where are we?" I asked as I sat up. We had landed with a thud. "Move!" Paul grabbed me and Jesse and threw us behind Father Dom's office door.**

**"Mario!" Mario was still standing there like the idiot that he was. "Get over here!" Jesse said. Mario sprinted down the hallway to where we were.**

**"You won't find them in there."Past Paul said.**

**"I won't find what in here?"**

**"The answers you're looking for. What exactly you are and why you were chosen."**

**Jesse looked over at Paul and said with a smirk, "Stalker?"**

**"Shut up."**

**I smiled and said, "Stalker Slater." Jesse laughed.**

**"Shut up." Then he looked past himself, wow that sounds weird, and saw Marc. "What the hell is wrong with this guy?"**

**"Same thing that was wrong with you." Jesse said, tonelessly. Paul glared at me when I laughed. Jesse smirked at me.**

**"You two are weird." Mario said to us.**

**"Oh, and you have a right to call people weird, Little Drummer Boy?" Jesse asked. All Mario did was smile. I love him. He's just...I don't know...Jesse with a sense of humor.**

**"Well, since when did you get so sarcastic, Mr. Sarcastic Pants?" Mario asked, mimicking Jesse's voice.**

**"When I haunted the bedroom of the Queen of Sarcasm, now shut up." Jesse looked away from his brother and back to Marc.**

**What did I get myself into by agreeing to marry into this family?**

**Oh, yeah. My gorgeous Latino...I remember now.**

**Paul looked back at me, "Shall we follow him?"**

**"We shall." I said as I put my hand back on the You know what I just realized? This is just like that time turner thingy in Harry Potter!**

**Ok, sorry. Told you! Lost brain cells...**

**We opened our eyes and we were in...gulp...**

**PAUL'S HOUSE!!!**

**And you know what that means...**

**Suze and Paul make out fest.**

**Paul glanced worriedly at me. Jesse was walking down the hall. "Keep him busy." Paul muttered. I nodded, "Jesse!" I whisper yelled to him. He turned back around, "What?"**

**"Um, how are you?"**

**He stared at me, "Good."**

**"Good."**

**"Susannah." He turned back around and kept walking in the direction of Paul's room. "Jesse!"**

**"What?"**

**"You can't go!"**

**He stared at me again, "And why not?"**

**Think, Suze, Think for you life! **

**Oooo! Time for the Drama Queen in me to come out.**

**"You can't go! Because, I- I- I love you!" I said, dramtically. Paul was trying not to laugh.**

**And I had a way that I knew he wouldn't go in there. "Queri-" But he didn't finish, because I pulled him down by his shirt collar and kissed him. He must have forgotten where we were, because he sue didn't let the gentleman in him come out this time.**

**I opened my eyes and pointed to Paul.**

**"What?" He asked. I pointed to the door. He looked confused. I rolled my eyes and motioned for him to close the door.**

**He nodded and closed it.**

**Wait.**

**Could that alter anything?**

**Did Paul just lock it?**

**Now I won't be able to get out and he might-**

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I ripped my mouth from Jesse's and yelled, "PAUL ARE YOU INSANE!?!?! We could-"**

**He got my meaning, "So?"**

**"SO? I AM IN LOVE WITH JESSE!"**

**Jesse looked at me confused, "What are we talking about now?"**

**I looked at Jesse. Poor thing had no idea what was going on. "Paul, you are- Jess, you got some lip gloss-"**

**"Oh." He wiped it off.**

**"Paul, I could get pregnant!" Why did I say that? I knew I was a smart girl and would kick Paul until I got my way. But I am an idiot. So I said it.**

**"You could WHAT?" Jesse yelled. He looked madder than I have ever EVER seen him before. "Susannah, you want to repeat that?"**

**"Not really."**

**"What the hell are you two doing in there exactly?" Jesse asked. Did I say mad? I meant murderous.**

**"Nothing."**

**"SUSANNAH!"**

**"Paul unlcok the door and call the Hell's Angel." Paul nodded and did what I said. **

**Jesse just glared at me. I tried to smile, but it didn't work...And it usually does.**

**"Move!" Paul grabbed us and pushed us into the closet.**

**"Suze! I'm sorry! Come back!" Past Paul ran after past me. "I'm sorry about what I said about Jesse!"**

**After past us left, Paul motioned for us to walk out the back door. We did.**

**"Jesse!" I whined, but he kept walking. "Jesse, please."**

**"No." He said as he kept walking.**

**"Jess-"**

**He turned his murderous gaze on me, "Susannah, how could you?"**

**I was speechless. So was Paul.**

**Mario just looked at us in amusement.**

**"Jesse, I am so sorry"**

**He just looked at me. "Why didn't you tell me?"**

**Still, I was speechless. He just shook his head.**

**"I should have told you. I'm sorry."**

**Jesse looked away from me and said, "It's a little too late for that, don't you think, Suze?"**

**I stared at him in horror. I could feel tears form in my eyes. "I can't believe you!" I started crying. "I can't believe you!"**

**Paul looked at me, "Why can't you believe him?"**

**I stomped my foot. "He called me Suze!" All three of them stared at me. "He never calls me Suze! Never! It's always Susannah!" I sniffed. "Always Susannah."**

**I sat down on the ground and crossed my arms. "Ooookay." Paul said. "Well, we're obviously going to have to go to another time- Jesse! We're sorry!"**

**Jesse was glaring at Paul. I was still upset about the whole Suze thing.**

**"Or not." Mario said. "Look." **

**"What is he doing?" I asked.**

**Paul sighed, "Distracting us from what he's really doing." We all grabbed the necklace and closed our eyes...**

**Mission...we were in the Mission's cemetery in the middle of the night.**

**"What time period is this?" I asked Paul. He just shook his head and kept walking. "Shh! Look." We hid behind a gravestone.**

**Graciella walked up and was looking at a headstone. She sighed and sat down beside it.**

**"Gracie? Ella?" We looked to see a boy running down the path. **

**It was Paul. It was so Paul. Blonde curly hair, piercing blue eyes...it was Paul..well, his son, but you get it.**

**He looked around as if he was making sure no one else was there, "Why are you here? Your dad's going to kill you!"**

**"Like I care." She turned back to the headstone. "I'll just come back and haunt him."**

**"Grace."**

**"Jackson, look. I really don't care, ok? It was my fault."**

**"No it wasn't."**

**"Yes it is." I could see a tear run down her cheek. "Mom died because of me."**

**I gasped and fell back. The only reason I didn't fall was because Paul caught me. I looked at Jesse who seemed to be in complete shock. He looked at me, then quickly looked at the ground.**

**"Or it could have been because of me."**

**Came a chilling voice. **

**And the next thing I knew, I was staring at the devil...**

**Literally.**

* * *

Happy Thanksgiving! I gotta go meet our family and pig out! Woo hoo!

XOXOXO  
-SASTMJ


	21. Not Like Before

Here's this story's update! Woo hoo! It finally works!!! I am so happy.  
Love you guys!

* * *

**Damn. I cannot get rid of this fruitloop.**

**He stared at Graciella.**

**Ha, you thought he was talking to me, didn't ya? Yeah...me too.**

**"Just leave her alone." Jackson said shoving her behind himself. "Please." Marc smiled, "You think I'm really going to listen to you, Slater? You're just like your dad and how he always tried to protect her mom." He said looking at Gracie who was trembling as she clung to Jackson. **

**He smiled as he walked over to her, "Pretty, just like your mom. And you also don't know when to stop. That's why she's dead!" He screamed. Gracie started sobbing on Jackson's shoulder. "She never knew when to give up. And apparently neither do you."**

**"Shut up." She said quietly.**

**"Excuse me? You want to repeat that, de Silva?"**

**"I said, 'Shut up!'" She said as she tried to get her voice back. "She died protecting me. Protecting my dad..." I felt Jesse move as she said that. I looked over at him to see that his face was expressionless.**

**Marc grabbed her. "Graciella Susannah de Silva." Jackson tried to grab her, but Marc pushed him away. "Why don't you use your powers?" He mocked her. "Come on."**

**"I can't."**

**"You can't?" He smiled. "And why is that?"**

**"I can't."**

**His smiled got wider. "You're the daughter of a shifter who was also half witch and of an ex-ghost and you can't do anything?" A tear rolled down her cheek as he mocked her. "Come on, Miss de Silva."**

**She apparently also inherited Jesse's temper.**

**In an instant, she dematerialized.**

**"What the hell?" I heard Paul ask.**

**I could tell that Marc was getting frustrated, but hey, he asked for it. "WHERE ARE YOU?" Then he went flying.**

**"Jackson, run!" We heard a voice, but we couldn't see anyone.**

**"I'm not leaving you." He said, trying to find her. She rematerialized and said, "Go!" He looked at her and nodded. Then he reluctantly ran down the path.**

**As Marc was slowly coming to, she dematerialized again.**

**"What the hell?" Paul asked again. I looked at him and said, "She's the daughter of an ex-ghost, Paul."**

**"DE SILVA!!!" Marc yelled. Then he stopped, "She's here."**

**"Who's here?" Came Gracie's voice.**

**"Your mom."**

**Gracie rematerialized at that. Marc looked around.**

**"Oh my gosh." I whispered. Paul grabbed my hand, and I grabbed Jesse's, who reluctantly grabbed his brother's.**

**"SIMON!" He yelled. But we shifted before he could get to us.**

**"What do we do now?" Jesse asked when we got the Shadowland. I shrugged. He looked at me, "Susannah, you're a witch."**

**I looked at him. That really hurt. "What did you just call me?"**

**He shook his head, "No, Susannah. I said you're a witch. I wasn't calling you one."**

**"Yeah, Blondie." Paul said with a smirk.**

**"Shut up, Satan." I said back to him. Then to Jesse I said, "What's your point?"**

**"Do that thing you do with the star...it'll tell us where to go."**

**I sighed and raised my hands up. This time when I did it, the stars spelled out 1850.**

**"1850? What's in-" Then it hit me. "Oh my gosh!"**

**"What?"**

**"Jess...e, don't you see it? Marc's going to go back through time...and...do something."**

**Paul stared blankly at me, and then said to Jesse, "And for a minute there, I actually thought she was on to something."**

**"No, she is on to something, Slater."**

**Paul looked at Jesse. "De Silva, dude, you have spent way to much time with Suze."**

**"No I haven't...well, maybe I have...it's not like I had a choice." I glared at Jesse. He looked at me and smiled, "Not that I would have had it any other way, querida." He said to me reassuringly. He looked back at Paul, "I think what she's trying to say is..Marc's going back through time."**

**Paul stared at both of us. "No freakin' duh, Jesse! That's what he's been doing this whole time! Suze is seriously rubbing off on you!"**

**"No, Paul." I said. "Marc's going back through time to stop me and Jesse from escaping the fire in the barn."**

**Paul looked at me, realization of what I had just said was sinking in. "Ok. Well...1850 it is then." Jesse rolled his eyes and took my hand.**

**When we opened our eyes, I recognized the place immediatly. I looked over at Paul, "We'd better hide. We...or at least..you should be getting here soon." He nodded and we ran over to hide behind barrels. **

**Sure enough, Paul came along just as soon as we went behind the barrels. He went inside and talked to Mrs. (evil) O'neil and came back outside.**

**The real Paul sighed and said, "3...2...1." And then I ran out of the boarding house. I screamed, "Suze, what are you trying to do? Get us shot?"**

**Jesse rolled his eyes. I smiled at him, but he just shook his head.**

**We waited there all night. I msut have fallen asleep, since the next thing I hear was, "Suze!" I felt someone shake me. I opened my eyes to see Paul looking down at me. "Diego just came. Let's go in." I nodded and sat up. I had been laying on Jesse. He was asleep too.**

**"Jess. Jesse. De Silva!" I shook him. "Hector!"**

**"What?" He said as he rolled over.**

**"Come on!" I said trying to get him up. **

**"Suusaaanah!"**

**"Hector!"**

**"Gosh, I'm coming!" He said as he got up. He yawned and said, "I guess 150 years finally caught up with me." I smiled and he wrapped his arm around me.  
Well, he seemed like he wasn't mad at me anymore.**

**"You do this for all people who die before their time?" I heard Past Jesse ask me as we walked inside and hid behind the hay.**

**Uh oh. I'm allergic to hay.**

**I was about to sneeze, but Jesse put his finger under my nose.**

**"Wow. That really works." I said.**

**"No, you're case is just special." I heard Past me say.**

**"There he is." I whispered to Jesse. He followed my gaze and saw Marc standing before us.**

**You dumb little fruitloop! Why won't you leave!???!?!**

**I groaned and ran really fast.**

**"Susannah!" Jesse whisper yelled at me.**

**But it was too late.**

**I didn't even think about it.**

**Yeah, you know that book where the girl saves the president and she just tackles the would-be assasin? Yeah. That was me.**

**Only, I wasn't protecting the president.**

**I was protecting 16 year old me.**

**Wow, that sounded so weird.**

**I tackled Marc.**

**You read that right.**

**"What the-"**

**"Shut up!"**

**I was on top of him as we rolled around in the hay. Jesse looked at me in horror. **

**The real Jesse, I mean. Not Past Jesse.**

**Come on! Where are you, Felix!?**

**Felix...heh heh...isn't that a cat's name?**

**Anyway...**

**"What the hell are you doing?" I looked down at the person I had tackled.**

**"Mario?"**

**He smiled. "Mario, what the- where-...WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"**

**"I was hungry." He held up an apple. I stared at him.**

**"Oh my gosh. OH MY GOSH! Mario... UGH!" I walked back over to Jesse and Paul. Mario followed me as he ate his little apple.**

**Jesse stared at his brother. Mario just smiled at him.**

**Once again, we fell asleep. I woke up about an hour later. I was laying on Jesse with his jacket wrapped around me. I looked around and saw Mario asleep with his apple hanging out of his mouth, but no Paul.**

**I quietly untangled myself from Jesse's arms and walked out of the barn.**

**"Paul?" **

**He turned around and smiled. "Hey, Susie-Q." I walked up beside him. "What's wrong?" He shook his head and said, "Nothing."**

**"Paul, I know you better than that. You haven't looked this bad since the day you saw me and Jesse making out in the cemetery at the Juniperra Serra festival."**

**He laughed, but then looked away. "Come on, Slater. What's up?"**

**He sighed, "It's Mercy."**

**"What about her?"**

**"I don't know...I never told you but, ever since she found out she was pregnant, She's been acting weird. We kinda...we've seperated."**

**"Paul-"**

**"Not divorced or anything, but...I don't know."**

**I put my arms around him. "I'm sure everything will be fine."**

**"It's not like you did it." He said with a smile. I could hear ths sadness in his voice.**

**Paul wanted to be left alone, so I walked back inside. Jesse was awake now, and looked up at me when I walked in.**

**"Querida, what's wrong?" He asked as I sat down. I shook my head and rested my head against his chest. His arms automatically went around me.**

**"Um, Paul."**

**"What happened?"**

**"Jesse, do you think...do you think Mercy's baby is..."**

**"No. I haven't since the day I found out."**

**I looked up at him. "How did you know?"**

**He looked uncomfortable, "Just from stuff Paul told me."**

**No further questions on THAT subject.**

**I sighed, "Jesse-"**

**"I know." He said as he arms went tighter. He kissed the top of my head as I laid it back down on his chest.**

**"Suze, Jesse!" I opened my eyes.**

**"What is it?" I asked Paul. I followed his gaze and saw Marc watching as the fire started.**

**"Oh no."**

**Jesse stood beside us. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's -"**

**"No."**

**Jesse looked at me like I was insane. "Jess, if we change something, you might not shift back with me, or we may die."**

**Jesse sighed and said, "I know. And stop calling me Jess."**

**I looked up to see the fire spreading...**

**"Susannah, don't move." I heard Jesse say. Thats when I knew that any minute, Jesse would save me and we would jump out the window to safety.**

**But little did I know, that was the REAL Jesse talking to the REAL me.**

**I turned back and saw fire spreading all around me.**

**In an instant, just like before, Jesse came running through the flames to me.**

**But unlike before, we weren't safe.**

**We hit the ground, and I could feel the heat all around me...smoke feeling my lungs...**

**...and then...everything went black...**

* * *

R&R!!!!  
XOXOXOXO  
-SASTMJ 


	22. What Did You Two Do Last Night?

Thanks for all my reviews, guys! Love ya!

* * *

**DR DE SEXY'S POV**

**"Dr. de Silva? Her mom's here." I nodded and said, "Thanks, Kate."**

**I opened my office door and saw Susannah's mother standing there, waiting for me. "Mrs. Ackerman?" She looked up at me, "Jesse...how is she?"**

**I sighed, and tried my best to stop the tears that were steaming from my eyes earlier. " She's in a coma. She...suffered, what I guess you could call...a breakdown. She was just overcome by all these emotions at once, and her body just couldn't take it anymore, so it shut down. She's healthy, but for some reason, she's given up the will to live."**

**Her mom started crying, "This is like the 3rd time in the last two months." She looked back up at me, "Jesse, you know why. I know you do."**

**I knew it wasn't my place to tell her about Susannah. Susannah herself had to tell her.**

**"Jesse, she loves you so much. I think you know more about her then alot people do. Including me."**

**"Mrs. Ackerman, I do know. But it's not my place to tell you-"**

**"Jesse, please!" She pleaded. "Please. I want to know what's killing my daughter."**

**I could feel a tear roll down my cheek.**

**I can't believe that I'm losing her...**

**Again.**

**"You might want to sit down." I told her.**

**"Jesse, can I tell her?"**

**I looked up and saw Susannah standing in the door.**

**"Querida-" I saw her mom look at me, comfused.**

**"I'm not dead. I shifted." I started to say something, but she said, "Jess, I'm a spirit 'cause my body's hooked up to machines. I couldn't bring them too." I laughed as she said that. "Let me tell her."**

**I sighed out of relief. "How are you-" She smiled and said, "Give me that sheet of paper."**

**I handed her the pen and paper.**

**On the paper she wrote: "I'm what's called a mediator. I can see, talk to and touch the dead just as if they were an alive person." Her mom's eyes grew wide as she saw this. Her mom looked up at me and asked, "Did you know this?"**

**I nodded, "Yeah. I..." I looked at Susannah who nodded. "I was a ghost." Her mom gaped at me. "Yeah, um...I haunted her-" Susannah shook her head. Yeah, it wasn't a good idea to tell my future mother-in-law- 'I haunted your daughter's bedroom. And I bet you can't guess what we were doing when she was mysteriously absent each night.' **

**"I haunted the um..." I looked back at Susannah and she looked nervous. "...Mission. We fell in love and...to make a very long and painful not to mention confusing story short, she went back through time and brought my body back here." I added, "I'm one too."**

**Her mom just stared at me. "Wow. That explains alot."**

**I smiled, "You have no idea." Then I looked back at Susannah's spirit. "Susannah, please-"**

**"Is she here?" Her mom asked. I nodded and added, because of her mother's horrified expression, "She's not dead."**

**"Then how is she-"**

**"Ok..." I said, trying to act my best like Paul. "She's not just a mediator, she's a shifter. She can back through time and to different dimensions...stuff like that."**

**Poor Mrs. Ackerman. I sighed and said, "Shifting causes you to lose...brain cells...it damages you health alot. Makes you age faster."**

**"Are you one too? A shifter, I mean."**

**I shook my head, "No." I looked back at Susannah, "Querida, please go back." She hesitated for a moment, then her mom said, "Please, Susie." I looked over at her and saw she was looking over in another direction.**

**I cleared my throat, "Mrs. Ackerman?" She looked at me and I nodded toward Susannah.**

**"Oh, right." She said, slightly embarrassed. "Please, Susie."**

**Susannah looked tearfully at me, "But Jesse, if I die, then Marc leave you alone. He'll leave everyone alone. Everything will be better."**

**"Susannah, if you do die...you'll hurt you family...friends...and me, querida. You can't do this to us." She just stared at me and I said, "Querida, I would rather Marc haunt us for the rest of our lives than to lose you. Again."**

**She smiled. And then I said, "And what about Graicella." I said that quieter so her mom wouldn't go all crazy on us.**

**"Ok." She leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Tell mommy I love her." And she dematerialized.**

**"Well?" Her mom asked.**

**"She's going back, and she's said she loves you." A small tear rolled down her cheek when I said that.**

**Oh come on! Please, I don't want to cry AGAIN!**

**Come on ,de Silva, get a grip.**

**"Ok, well..." I said, my voice was shaking. "I'll check on her..." I sniffed.**

**Oh...**

**OH!**

**I just got that thing that Susannah said a long time ago when we first met. She said that she loved sensative guys.**

**Hey! I am not sensative.**

**I cried at the end of Bambi, but hey, who didn't?**

**Stop laughing.**

**Well, at least I know she didn't just fall for me because of my looks!**

**Yeah, right.**

**Moving right along...**

**"Hey lover boy." Rebecca called out to me the next week. "Where exactly was the future Mrs. de Silva all last night."**

**"Shut up, Becky." I said to her as I walked towards my office.**

**"Oh, come on. I won't tell a soul." She pleaded. I rolled my eyes. She groaned, "Please don't pick that up from Suze."**

**I smiled as I unlocked the door. "Already have."**

**"Jesse! Where were you?"**

**I spun around and looked at her. "She was at my place but nothing happened." I smiled, "Happy?"**

**"No, because you're lying. Something happened."**

**Yeah, something did happen.**

**It's just not what she thought.**

**"Don't you have somewhere you need to be?" I asked her.**

**She looked at me. "Just because you're my boss, doesn't mean you can boss me around.**

**I stared at her for a long time. "No wonder you and Susannah are friends." I sat down. "Rebecca." Then I got an idea, "If you want to know what happened, why don't you call and ask Susannah?"**

**"Fine, I will." And she walked out.**

**And I could hear Susannah now.**

**Then my phone rang. I sighed and picked it up, "Carmel Hospital, this is Dr. de Silva. Can I help you?"**

**"Jesse, dude. Why do you have your cell phone off?"**

**"Because, Paul. If I have my cell on all day...Susannah will call me...all day." **

**He laughed, "Where were you two last night?"**

**I groaned, "Why the hell does everyone know that?"**

**"Because. CeeCee called their apartment to see if Suze was busy, Becky said that she was out with you...Cee told Adam and Adam told me."**

**Funny how information travels so very fast in our little group.**

**"Hold on, call waiting." I clicked over. "Carmel Hospital, this is Dr. de Silva. Can I help you?"**

**"Where were you and Suze last night?"**

**"Adam, how did you get this number?"**

**"Suze gave it to Cee who gave it to me."**

**I hate this.**

**I laid my head on the desk, "What do you want, McTavish?"**

**"Where were you?"**

**"Why does everyone want to know?" Then the phone clicked. "Hold on."**

**"Carmel city...oh you know what? Forget it. Hello?"**

**"Why is you phone off, Hector?"**

**And this is when everything goes down hill...well, more down.**

**"Um...battery died, Susannah. Sorry."**

**"Why did you tell Becky to ask me what happened last night?"**

**I sighed, "Because I didn't want to tell her that we were looking for a freakin' gho-" I looked at the door and saw nurses looking in at me, "Hold on, querida." I walked over and shut the door. "I didn't want her to know about the ghost!"**

**"So you wanted me to tell her?"**

**"Look, I'm sorry. But I've got Adam and Paul on the line asking me what we did last night."**

**She sighed, "And I've got Cee and Becky."**

**"How does this happen?" I sat back down in my chair.**

**"I guess we could just hang up on them." She said after a minute.**

**"That is the smartest thing you have ever said...and I didn't mean it like that."**

**"Sure."**

**So, we hung up on them.**

**Everything was going fine, until my cell rang at lunch.**

**Why did I turn in back on?**

**"Hello?"**

**"Jesse-"**

**"Adam! We didn't do anything!"**

**"I know, Cee told me."**

**"Wait...how did she-"**

**"Suze told her."**

**"But-"**

**Oh yeah, Cee knows.**

**"It's about Cee."**

**I sighed, "What's wrong with her?"**

**But he never got a chance to tell me. Because at that moment, Susannah ran through the door.**

**"Querida, what the hell-"**

**"Jesse...he's back."**

**"What?"**

**"He followed me all the way up here and..." I pulled her close to me. She was breathing hard. "Shh. Querida. I'm here."**

**"Jesse-"**

**I looked over her head and out the window.**

**He was standing there...well, since we were like 3 stories up...he was floating there smiling at me.**

**"He's not going to stop until I'm gone. Until I'm dead." Susannah whispered. **

**And I could have sworn that I heard someone's voice echo down the hall saying, "Not until you're gone."**

* * *

R&R!!! Mwah!  
XOXOXOXO  
-SASTMJ 


	23. Frappachinos, London and Cheaters Oh my!

I'm feeling generous today, so I decided to update one more time. Yeah, I know you love me... ;) Anyways, hope ya like it. And as you can see, I am having fun writing in Jesse's POV. Ok, and the little flashback thingy is from before It's All Going Down on Halloween Night. Remember when Jesse asked Suze to marry him when she was 16? Yeah, just making sure you did.

* * *

**STILL DR DE SEXY**

**Why does this ALWAYS happen. Susannah looked up at me. Her emerald eyes were glazed over with fear...  
Glazed over with fear? Where the hell did _that_ come from?**

**Anyway...**

**I motioned for her to follow me. "Rebecca? Cover for me, will you?" She smirked at me from behind her desk and said, "Whatever you say, Romeo. going off to have another-"**

**"NOTHING HAPPENED!" I yelled. She just smiled at us as we walked into my office. I locked the door, and Susannah looked at me like I was insane.**

**"Jess, locking the door isn't going to keep him out."**

**I looked over at her as I picked up the phone, "Well, Heather was stupid enough to fall for it. Let's just hope he is."**

**She sank down into the chair that was beside my desk. "Yeah, only no flying Junipperra Serra heads." I smiled at her as I dialed.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Where are you?"**

**"Where are _you_?"**

**"Paul! This is important!"**

**I could just see him smirking. "I'm at the Coffee Clutch with Adam."**

**"Ok, well- wait. Put him on the phone." **

**"Here dude." Paul said. Then Adam's voice said, "Yeah?"**

**"What were you saying about Cee?" Susannah looked over at me when I said that.**

**"When? Oh...yeah. You know where she's at?"**

**He is such an idiot.  
His girlfriend goes missing and he's drinking a frappachino.**

**"We came here looking for her." He said. Yeah, well. I bet your still drinking a frappachino.**

**"You try her cell?"**

**"Yeah. Ask Suze." **

**"Susannah, have you seen CeeCee?"**

**Her eyes got wide, "No. Why?"**

**"Adam doesn't know where she's-" Susannah literally flew from her chair and almost tackled me trying to get the phone. Let me say that again. She _did_ tackle me.**

**I was on the floor and she was ontop of me yelling into the phone.**

**"ADAM JOSHUA MCTAVISH! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER???" She yelled into the phone.**

**"Ear drum!" I said to her.**

**She looked at me, "What about it?"**

**"You busted it."**

**"Well, get over it." She said to me. Then to Adam she said, "It so better not be that you cheated on her. You cheated on her with that little blonde girl! Your secretary! Oh my gosh! ADAM!" She looked angry.**

**"Susannah! You are crushing my ribs!"**

**She ignored me and listened to Adam. "Oh. Well, then. I'll be down in a minute." She said in a completely different tone. Then she handed the phone to me.**

**"Put Paul back on."**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Ok, Marc's here. He followed Susannah all the way up here."**

**"What did she do this time?"**

**"There is no telling. It's Susannah." Susannah glared at me when I said that.**

**"Yeah, you're right. Well, just meet us down here when he's gone, ok?"**

**"Ok. Bye."**

**I put the phone back and looked up at Susannah. "You want to get off of me?" I asked.**

**She smiled, "Not really."**

**Which is how I found myself making out with her 5 minutes later.**

**Still on the floor.**

**Under my desk.**

**Why? Because it's us. When have we ever done something that wasn't weird beyond all reasons?**

**I'll answer for you.**

**Never.**

**"I thought I told you to meet us- Where are you?" Came Paul's voice. It scared me, so I raised up fomr Susannah so fast that Ihit my head on my desk.**

**"OW!!!!"**

**"Jesse?"**

**"Hey, Paul." I said as I lifted my head up. He looked at me weird. I looked down at Susannah. She caught my meaning and went back under the desk.**

**"Can I ask what you were doing under the desk?"**

**"Um...fell out of my chair." I said with a smile. I hear Susannah laugh quietly, and I hit her head.**

**"Ow!"**

**"What was that?" Paul asked.**

**"Oh, um...mouse? Yeah, a mouse."**

**"Ok. Well, when do you get off?"**

**"What time is it?"**

**He looked at the clock, "6:30."**

**"Now." I said as I stood up and took of my jacket. I followed him out of the office, shut the door and locked. "Ok, so we going to help Adam?"**

**"Yeah." Paul said as we walked down the hallway. "He's really freaking out. You said Marc was here?"**

**"About an hour or two ago. He dissappeared though. Susannah said that he was trying to scare her and make her wreck as she drove up here."**

**Paul looked up at me as we walked over to the elevator, "Where is Suze?"**

**That's a good question. WHERE IS SHE, DE SILVA?**

**"HECTOR JESSE DE SILVA!!!!"**

**"Damn it." I said under my breath. I looked back at Paul, "Excuse me. I left something in my office." I walked back down and unlocked the door.**

**She slapped me hard when I opened it. "I could have DIED in there, Hector!" **

**"OW!"**

**"Don't you even start that. You deserved it." She said as she walked past me. We met Paul back at the elevator. He was smirking, "Don't even do it, Slater." I said, still rubbing my cheek.**

**We met Adam at the Coffee Clutch, and sure enough, he was drinking a frappachino.  
See? Told you.**

**SUZE'S POV**

**"Adam." I hugged him. "I'm sure she's ok." I said, trying to reassure him. Jesse walked up beside me, still rubbing his cheek from where I slapped him.**

**"I don't know." He said as he sipped his frappachino. Jesse smirked when he saw that. Jess? It's a friggin frappachino.**

**I guess it is a little weird. I mean, his girlfriend is missing and he's drinking a frappachino.**

**"Where did you last see her?" Jesse asked when he finally got over the whole frappachino thing. **

**He sighed, "We had an agruement, she ran off and left me." Jesse came closer to me and wrapped his arm around my waist.**

**"We'll find her Adam." I said as I put my arm on his shoulder. "Do you think we should call the police?"**

**"Suze, Cee ran out. She's not a little girl." Paul pointed out to me. "They probably wouldn't do a thing."**

**I sighed and said, "I'll be outside." I walked out and leaned up against the wall.**

**"Hey." Mario said as he walked up to me.**

**"Hey."**

**He just stood there looking at me. "De Silva, what is it?"**

**"Nothing." He looked down at the ground. "Are you ok?"**

**"Why wouldn't I be?"**

**Mario looked as if he had said too much and quickly said, "Oh, nevermind." He just looked at me for a long time. Then he looked back up at me, "I don't want you to get hurt, Suze." He was acting very mature. I mean, I knew he was mature, but he just chose not to take everything so seriously like Jesse.**

**"Mario, why would I get hurt?"**

**"I heard Jesse on the phone and...Suze...I think he's cheating on you."**

**"What?" I almost laughed. "Mario-"**

**"I'm serious. Maybe he's not...but...I'm just warning you."**

**I smiled, "Ok. Thanks."**

**Jesse? Cheating on me? Yeah, right.**

**We walked back to the door. Jesse was inside talking on his phone.**

**"Yeah, I don't think...no she doesn't know. I'm not going to tell her. Yet. I will eventually." Tell who what? Who was he talking to? He shook his head, "I know. I know, querida."**

**Querida?**

**I AM HIS QUERIDA!!!**

**"I'll tell her when we are positive. You know how Susannah is... I know. I love you too. Bye." He hung up and smiled at me, "Hey, querida." He leaned down to kiss me, but I backed up. "Susannah-"**

**"What was that?"**

**"What was- What the hell was that for!?!" He yelled after I slapped him. **

**My eyes were filling up with tears, "How could you do this to me, Jesse? I thought you loved me!"**

**"Querida, I do!"**

**"Obviously not."**

**"What's going on out here?" Paul asked as he and Adam walked out.**

**"Nothing." I said. Then, I took Adam's frappachino, and just like in those cheesy teen movies, dumped it on Jesse's head.**

**"Mario, can you take me home?"**

**"Sure." He said as he took one last look at Jesse, then followed me out.**

**"Susannah!" Jesse came running after me, but I kept walking.**

**Then I turned around. "Here, Jesse." I handed him his ring and walked off.**

**---1 week later----**

**I hadn't talked to any de Silva's. Not even Mercy. Well, I did talk to Mario. **

**He was sitting on my bed as I packed my bags. He smiled, "Are you excited?"**

**I smiled back, more like beamed back, "Of course. This is my dream!"**

**Let me back up a bit.**

**A few months ago, I sent in this audition tape to this director who was filming a new movie in London. Well, guess who got a call back?**

**Me!**

**"Just remember me when you get famous." Mario said.**

**"Don't you mean 'if'?"**

**He smiled as he stood up, "No. When."**

**Then he kissed me. I was so hurt by Jesse, that I just went along with it.**

**We fell back on my bed, and he began kissing me harder.**

**Then, a few mintutes later-**

**"I cheated?" I looked up and saw Jesse standing in the doorway. Mario and I were both speechless. **

**He turned away and walked out.**

**"I don't know why I did that. Suze, I'm sorry."**

**I had hurt my ex-fiancee who I still loved SO much, and I had just made out with my best friend's fiancee.**

**"I'm sorry." He said again.**

**"I know." I said as I laid back beside him. "I know."**

**Jesse wasn't there when we drove to the airport the next morning. I was, if I got the part of course, going to be gone for months.**

**I love him.**

**I always have, always will.**

**DR DE SEXY'S POV**

**_"Susannah." I whispered against her lips. She smiled and kissed me again. "I love you, Jesse de Silva."_**

**_I smiled, "I love you too, Susannah Simon." I kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "Marry me."_**

**_What happened to my morals?_**

**_She laughed as she leaned down and kissed me again, "Whatever you say, cowboy."_**

**"Dude, I am so sorry." Max, one of the other doctors, said to me the next morning.**

**"Yeah, me too. She thought I was cheating." I looked down at her picture that was on my desk. I leaned back on my chair.**

**"Shouldn't you be there? Suze is leaving today isn't she?" He asked.**

**"Yeah. For London."**

**"Don't you think you should be there?"**

**I looked back up at him, "Why? To see the girl I love fly away? The girl that betrayed me? No thank you."**

**"But you love her." He said.**

**I sighed, "Always have, always will."**

**That's when it hit me. Cheater or not, I still loved her.**

**"What time is it?" I asked Max.**

**"Um...11:15"**

**"Damn, her plane leaves in 15 minutes." I threw my doctor's jacket off. "Cover for me!" I yelled as I ran off.**

**"GO DUDE! GO!" Max yelled. He smiled as he leaned back, "Only in Carmel! Whoo hoo! Gotta love this city."**

**What? He's bleached his hair so many times that he's lost brain cells.  
Can't really blame him _that_ much.**

**I sped the whole way to the airport. **

_**"Susannah, this just isn't going to work out."**_

**That moment would haunt me forever. She was so young. I had no idea why I had asked her. As I drove, another memory came to mind. When I saw her again, almost three years later when we were in Spain.**

**_"I'll see you tommorrow, ok?" I said to Max as we walked out of the conference room. He nodded as he followed a girl that looked strangely familar out._**

**_I saw a girl with long, curly, brown hair walking towards the elevator. She was the same girl that was with the other one that looked familar. I needed to go up fast, so I ran to the elevator._**

**_"Are you going up?" I asked her._**

**_"Yes." She said as she turned around. She froze when she saw me. _**

**_I recognized those gorgeous emeralds from anywhere._**

**_They were the same ones I had fallen in love with three years before._**

**_The door started closing and I leaned over as it closed, just to see if it was really her. It was._**

**_Mi Querida._**

**"Jesse?"Cee asked me as I ran into her.**

**"Where is she?"**

**She sighed, "She's leaving now."**

**I looked over her head and saw the plane fly away. "I'm sorry."**

**"So am I."**

**Cee looked at me, "Did you really cheat on her?"**

**"You know I would never do that." She smiled when I said that and said to me, "Yeah. I know. She was always scared when you were a ghost though. She'd come up to me and say that she thought you were cheating on her when you weren't with her."**

**I sat down on the chair. Then realization hit me, "Where the hell were you?"**

**She smiled, "Took you a while. I just went to the beach. I have no idea why Adam didn't check there. I go there everytime we fight, and he always reacts the same."**

**"It's Adam." I pointed out. She laughed, "Yeah, point taken." Then she sat beside me and said, "What happened?"**

**I sighed, "You promise not to tell?" She nodded. "Ok, I was really talking to Mercy that night. She had me..well...she doesn't think the baby is Paul's." **

**"Oh no. Does Paul know?" I shook my head. "Oh, gosh."**

**"Yeah. From Susannah's point of view, it sounded like I was talking to my 'other girlfriend'. She heard me call her querida and freaked out."**

**"I thought querida meant-"**

**"It means other things." I said with a sigh. "She would never let me tell her. And then I find her with my brother of all people."**

**"Jesse, you don't know how long Suze cried after she did that. I don't think you really realize how much she loves you. She has ever since she met you."**

**"How do you know?"**

**She smiled and looked at Adam, "Trust me. I know."**

**I sighed, then I got an idea. I walked over to the information desk.**

**"Can I help you?" The lady asked.**

**"Yes, when does the next plane to London leave?"**

**She checked the schedule, "Tommorrow morning?"**

_**"Flight 47 to New York, now boarding."  
She grabbed her bags without another glance at me. "Bye mommy." Her mom started crying."Sweetie, I love you." Her mom said as she hugged her.**_

**_"I love you too."_**

**_She looked over at me. Tears were filling her eyes. I could feel mine filling up too. She turned away without a single word, and walked away to meet her flight._**

**I wasn't going to lose her again.**

* * *

Oooo! The drama!  
Okay... 

Will Jesse catch up with his one true love? Is the baby Paul's? Will Jesse ever stop being so freakin' sexy?  
Find out next time on...  
Not Until You're Gone!  
(and cue the cheesy soap opera music!)

Love you guys! And dont' forget to review!  
XOXOXOXO  
-SASTMJ


	24. If It's All Right

I love my wonderful readers! OK, virtual group hug in 3...2...1!!  
Yay!  
Ok, here's the next update!  
And the song is 'If it's All Right' by Lindsay Lohan.

* * *

**DR DE SEXY**

**"Are you sure you should be coming?" I asked Paul as he followed me to the plane. He smirked, "Dude, I'm you best friend." I rolled my eyes as he put his arm around me. "I love Susie-Q too, you know." He said, just to make me mad.**

**"Can you please stop calling her that?" **

**"What? Suze?" He said. "Susannah? Susie-D...Susie-Y...Susie A-B-C-D-E-F-G-H-I-J-K-L-M-N-O-P-Q-"**

**"Slater!"**

**He smiled, "Sorry, de Silva." He ran down the aisle.  
I got in front of him, "I call window!"**

**"NO! I WANT THE WINDOW!" He yelled. Everyone turned to look at him. He smiled and sat down. "Jerk."**

**I smiled, "I try." Then I looked at him, "Are you sure you should be going? I mean, what about Merc-"**

**"She's only 6 months." He said as he laid his seat down.  
I looked down, "Paul-"**

**"Jesse, look. I know. She told me." He said as he looked at me. He sighed and said, "But she told me even if it isn't mine, that she still wants to raise it with me."**

**"Are you going to?"**

**"I don't know." He looked back at me. "I really don't." He sighed again, "I mean, we seperated for a few weeks because of it...I just don't know."**

**So, I decided now it wa stime to change the subject, but he beat me to it. "Suze, called me last night."**

**"Why?"**

**"Gosh, don't sound so accusing." He said with a smiled.**

**"Well, after what I saw do you blame me?"**

**He laughed, "Oh yeah, Jesse. Me and Suze have been having an affair for years. Ever since we met."**

**I looked at him, "You did once."**

**"Anyway-" He changed the subject so fast, I almost laughed. "She called me last night, well it was morning there, but.. she got the part." **

**I didn't say anything.**

**"Jesse, can you at least be happy for her?"**

**"I am."**

**"You don't look it."**

**I looked back at him, "I am."**

**He sighed, "Such a stubborn little thing, aren't we?" I turned my attention away from him, and stared out the window.**

I should've known the day we met  
The way you turned and waved at me I never will forget

**Paul looked over at me. The playful look in his eyes were gone, and he said, "Jesse, you'll get her back."**

**"For some reason, I really doubt it." I said quietly.**

Two years later who'da guessed  
That we would make it this far just to put it all to rest

**I was in for one long flight.**

**SUSANNAHS POV**

**"See you tommorrow, Suze!" The director, Johanna Ford, yelled at me. I smiled and waved back as I clutched my script tightly.**

**"So, you're Susannah Simon? The girl from California?" Came a girl's voice behind me. I turned around and saw a girl about my age with long black hair that had blue streaks in it.**

**"Yeah. And you are-"**

**"Samantha Watson. I'm playing your sister." I smiled and said, "Nice to meet you." She smiled back and said, "Likewise."**

**We crossed the street together. And walked to my apartment building, "So, you're the one sharing my apartment?"**

**She looked over at me for a minute, and then laughed, "We are really going to have to work on your accent, America."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**She smiled, "Sweetie, you're in London. Not America." She stopped when we maed it to our building. "Ok, say 'Hi, my name's Susannah Simon' in your best British accent."**

**I hesitated and she laughed, "Come on, America." I sighed and cleared my throat, then I said, "Hi, my name's Susannah Simon."**

**She laughed, "Not bad. Not bad at all. Though we might need to work on it just a little."**

**I groaned, "Please, please don't say what Johanna said."**

**"What did she say?" She asked as we walked to the elevator.**

**"She told me to watch Harry Potter over and over."**

**Samantha spun around, "I hate those movies!" Then she smiled, "Although Tom Felton is pretty hot."**

**"Not as hot as Daniel."**

**She groaned, "Not a Harry fan. Come on!"**

**"What?" I asked as we walked to our room. "He is!"**

**"He was in that play where he rode a horse naked." She pointed out. I looked at her and almost yelled, "No way!" She nodded. Grossed out, I said, "Now I know why he loved Buckbeak so much."**

**Samantha laughed, "You have just destroyed my little world! Ew!" I laughed as she opened our door. Our jaws pratically dropped.**

**It was that gorgeous.**

**"Wow." I said as I dropped my bags. Samantha, for the first time since I had met her, was actually silent.**

**That night, when we were somewhat settled in, Samantha came into my room and plopped down on my bed. "So, how is it?"**

**"Where?"**

**"In America, in California."**

**"Never been over there?" She shook her head. "You'd love it. Hardly ever rains." I said as I pointed out the window. It had been raining very hard for the past few hours. "Warm sunny beaches. After filming, we need to go."**

**She smiled and laid down on my bed. Her long hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and she was twisting one strand around her finger.**

**"Gotta a boyfriend?" She asked.**

**"I had one."**

And if it's alright i'll stay here till it's late  
Until you tell me that it's time that we moved on

**She looked up, "Oh. I'm sorry." I smiled, "It's nothing." I said as I sat beside her. "I mean, it was going to happen." I looked away, "Just sorry it did."**

**"Yeah, me and my boyfriend broke up, too." She looked at the ceiling, "Then he was in a car wreck."**

**"Oh my gosh."**

**She smiled sadly, "Yeah. It was two years ago, so...I mean, I still miss him, but it's not as bad."**

**"I'm sorry." I said quietly. She looked at me, "It's been hard trying to find someone to replace him."**

**I so knew how that felt.**

**"We're hopeless, America." She said when I laid down and we both stared at the ceiling. "Was he hot?"**

**"Who?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the ceiling.**

**"Your ex." I smiled and went to my suitcase. She followed me and took the picture that I was holding.**

**"Suze, he was gorgeous."**

**"Yeah." I agreed. "And the sweetest too." She looked back up at me, "You really miss him, don't you?"**

**I smiled, "You have no idea...well, maybe you do." She laughed and said, "We've got to find someone else for you."**

**"It's too soon, but when I'm ready, I'll let you set me up." I was lying, because I knew I would never be ready.**

**Ever.**

**One true love to last a life time.**

And if it takes all night i'll wait here till the daylight  
So that i can see that we just don't belong

**DR DE SEXY POV**

**"Paul...SLATER!" I shook him. "We're here." He looked out the window. **

**We got out of our taxi and got our bags. He was almost sleep walking up the stairs to our hotel room, and as soon as we got in, he collapsed.**

**"What time is it?" He asked, his voice muffled by the floor.**

**I yawned, "9:30."**

**"Meaning it would be like in the morning back home. No wonder I'm out of it. This sucks!" He got up and walked to the window, "It's still raining."**

**I smiled, "At least it wasn't like that time I was in Spain. Never once sunny."**

**Spain...**

**That's where I saw Susannah for the first time in 3 years.**

It's alright, we were wrong

**I never looked for her. We were there for three days, and I still hadn't gone looking for her. I dunno, maybe I was just scared she had moved on.**

**I wasn't.**

**And I never would.**

**"Jesse, this is insane!" Paul said to me the next day as we walked down the sidewalk. "I mean, we are in LONDON looking for SUZE which we haven't done at ALL."**

If you're crazy then i'm insane  
Two people with the same condition it never goes away  
It's not our problem anymore

**I sighed as we crossed the bridge and looked out over it. I saw my reflection in the water. "Dude, you have got it so so bad. It's almost disgusting." Paul said as he walked over beside me.**

But lets just call it even when im walking out that door

**He leaned up against the railing. He stared at me, and I knew that under his sunglasses he was glaring at me.**

**"De Silva!"**

**"What?" I said as I took my sunglasses off. "What?" I repeated.**

**"Gosh, Suze has rubbed off on you." He said as he took a sip of his coffee. " I mean, we've been here for almost four days and you haven't even- there she is."**

**"Your hilarious." I said as I looked back down at my reflection.**

**"No, I'm serious."**

**"Paul-" I said as I turned around. He was right. **

And oh it won't be easy cause it was hard from the start

**She froze when she saw me. Paul looked from me to her and back again. He groaned, but then his eyes fell on the girl that was beside Susannah.**

**"You're married." I whispered.**

**"So?" He said. I elbowed him. He just looked up at me and said, "What? Mercy obviously had a good time without me-"**

**"Paul!" Susannah said as she came up to him. He smiled and hugged her, "Hey, Susie-Q." She hugged him back, still avoiding my gaze.**

**The girl that she was with stared at me. Susannah looked at her, and she looked back to me and said, "Hi, Jesse."**

**"Hi, que- Susannah."**

And if it's alright i'll stay here till it's late  
Until you tell me that it's time that we moved on

**Silence.**

**More silence.**

And if it takes all night i'll wait here till the daylight  
So that i can see that we just don't belong

**Oh for goodness sakes! Someone say something.**

**Susannah, as if reading my mind, said, "Um..Paul, Jesse this is Samantha Watson." Samantha smiled, "Nice to meet you." She looked back up at me and the whispered something to Susannah. Susannah nodded and then said, "We were just going to lunch, why don't you guys join us."**

**"Sure. We'd love to." Paul said grabbing my arm.**

**"No we wouldn't." I said quietly to him.**

**"Shut up, Rico." He said, pulling me after them. "Look, we flew all this way.. and do you see a wedding ring? Nope. So we're going."**

**I rolled my eyes. Susannah looked back at me, and when she saw I was looking she turned back quickly.**

**This was such a bad idea.**

**SUSANNAHS POV**

**Paul and Samantha seemed to hit it off pretty well. I still couldn't believe they were actually here. And for what reason? Well, Paul wasn't saying...and Jesse hadn't said anything. **

**I twirled the noodles around my fork. I could feel Jesse's gaze on me, but I decided not to look up.**

**"So, how have you been, Suze?" I looked up at Paul.**

**"Good." I said, quietly. "You?"**

**Opps. That whole thing with Mercy. I forgot.**

**He just smiled and said, "Good." Then he looked back at Sam. I couldn't help but smile, even though he was still married, it was cute...in a married-so-you-can't-go-anywhere-with-this kind of way.**

**I could still feel Jesse's gaze on me. "I need some fresh air." I got up and left, and went out into the courtyard.**

**A few mintues later, I heard foosteps.**

**"Susannah-"**

**"What do you want?" He didn't answer me. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. "Susannah, please-"**

**"Jesse." I turned around and looked at him. "Why did you come after me?"**

**He took a step toward me. "Because I didn't want to lose you again. I couldn't lose you again."**

And if it's alright i'll stay here till it's late  
Until you tell me that it's time that we moved on

**I took my gaze off of his. "What happened, Susannah?"**

**"I don't know." I said quietly, so quietly it was almost a whisper. "I was just stupid."**

**"You're not stupid-"**

**"Jesse, it was my fault." I looked up at him. " I mean, I just jumped on you like that. CeeCee called me and told me what really happened. And then that thing with Mario-"**

**"Susannah, I know. I-...just want you back."**

**"Why?" I said, almost crying. "I mean, what am I suppossed to do? Go all weak at the knees and fall back in love with you."**

**He took another step towards me. "You never fell out of love with me."**

**"How do you know?"**

**He smiled, "Because I know you." Now he was right in front of me. "We need to talk."**

**"Talk-...I don't want to talk. I mean, with rehearsals..I'm all talked out." He laughed and said, "Fine. We don't have to talk."**

**I laughed too. I looked back up at him. "Jesse."**

**"What Susannah?"**

**"Can you not call me Susannah?"**

**He laughed, "On one condition...querida."**

**I smiled, "And what would that be?"**

**He cupped my face, "Stop calling me Jesse."**

**I smiled as he came closer and said, "Ok, Jess." He laughed again and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he brought me closer to him.**

**"Thank you!" We broke apart to see Paul smiling at us. Samantha was too.  
Jesse laughed and looked back at me. "I love you."**

**I kissed him again, "I've always loved you and I always will."**

It's alright, we were wrong

**There was onl yone thing...or rather person...that could stop us.**

**And he wasn't even suppossed to be here.**

**"Not until you're gone." And I immediatly flew backwards.**

**"Miss Simon..." Marc said as he came closer to me. "Susannah!" Jesse came running towards me, but all Marc did was raise his hand and Jesse went flying back too.**

**Samantha screamed, and that's when I realized...**

**Marc wasn't dead.**

**He never was dead.**

**"I'm not going to stop until one of us is dead." He came closer and said, "And it's not going to be me."**

**"Jesse-"**

**"He's not going to help you now. No one can."**

**I felt a sharp pain in my side.**

**"Don't hurt her." Jesse said as he got to his feet. "Take me, not her."**

**"NO!" I screamed. But it was too late. "JESSE!" I sobbed.**

**Jesse's lifeless body fell to the floor, and my heart stopped beating.**

**And never wanting to see light again, I fell into complete darkness.**

That we would make it this far just to put it all to rest

* * *

Hmmm...That cliffie worked out nicely...  
Review and I'll update!  
Love ya!  
XOXOXO  
-SASTMJ 


	25. Breaking Time

Time for another virtual hug! This may be my last update for a while...I know...I know...I'll miss you too. I have a huge Career Report due and I had to interview an actress and all this so, that's why I am posting this.  
I'll have a super long update for you when I get through with my report I promise!  
Love you guys!

* * *

(cue the soap opera music) 

Last time on...Not Until Your Gone...

**_Jesse's lifeless body fell to the floor, and my heart stopped beating. _**

And never wanting to see light again, I fell into complete darkness

**_

* * *

_**

_Jesse?_

**_Susannah, where are you?_**

_I can't see anything..._

**_Just follow my voice._**

_I can't._

**_Susannah, please. Just follow my voice!_**

_I can't..._

"Susannah?" I looked up to see a tall dark figure walking towards me. "Jesse?"

"No, Susannah. I'm not." He said in a deep voice. I looked around me. It was gorgeous. Clouds were all around us. The sunlight was coming through the clouds...

"Am I in heaven?" I asked. He laughed and said, "I guess you could say that...follow me." He took my hand and lead me to another part of the clouds. "It wasn't your time, Susannah."

I sighed and he looked down at me."I can just shift back...stop it."

"No. Marc's put a curse on you, Susannah. You can't. Only I can help you." I still couldn't see his face. "I can give you another chance at life."

"What about Jesse?"

He nodded, "Yes, and him too." Then he said, "But you'll have to go back."

"Back...as in...back through time?"

"Yes."

"If I'll be alive with Jesse, I don't really care."

"Take my hand." I did and closed my eyes...

**"Suze! Time for school, sweetie."**

**What the heck? My head was pounding. I walked over and looked in the mirror. I screamed.**

**I was 6 years younger. Literally.**

**Maybe that guy was God.**

**I walked down the stairs and saw that everything was like it was when I was in high school. "Hey, sweetie. Are you ok?"**

**"Huh? Oh, yeah. I just have a head ache."**

**"Your face gives me a head ache."**

**"Watch it, Bradley." I snorted when Andy called him that. Dopey glared at him as he walked back into the kitchen.**

**I followed mom into the kitchen and sat down. I looked at the newspaper that was on the table.**

**December 19.**

**Why did that date sound so familar?**

**"Suze, are you ok?" She asked me. "You look sick."  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She put her hand to my forehead.**

**"Ok." She said. "Just call me if you get sick at school, ok?" I nodded.**

**What the heck is going on?**

**"Querida, are you ok?" Jesse asked me that night after our date. I looked up at him and said, "Yeah, Jess."**

**He looked at me. I smiled, "What?"**

**"Nothing."**

**"What?" He didn't answer...all he did was kiss me. "I love you, Jesse."**

**He smiled against my lips, "I love you too, Susannah."**

**_"Marry me, Susannah."_**

**_I smiled against his lips, "Whatever you say, cowboy."_**

**Now I knew why that date sounded so familar. This was when Jesse asked me to marry him. This is when everything started going downhill.**

**I could get my life back.**

**I would never move out to NY. I'd stay here. Where I wanted to be.**

**With Jesse.**

**"Susannah?" He asked when I broke apart from him.  
"I'm sorry...it's just...I really don't feel good."**

**"Ok." He said as he started his car back up. "I'll take you home."**

**When I got home, I laid back on my bed and closed my eyes...**

"What is going on?"

He slowly walked to me, "Susannah, that's what you wanted, right?"

"I don't know." I said as the fog clinged to my legs. "I mean, I guess...but...what about Marc?"

Then everything went dark.

"Exactly. What about Marc?" The man said as we walked through the hall. "Susannah, do you love Jesse?"

"Duh."

"More than life."

Sadly, I had to think about that one. "Um, sure. Yeah." The man laughed and I felt a sharp pain in my side.

"What the hell was that for?" I yelled. Then, realizing I was in a hospital waiting room, I shut up.

"It doesn't matter, Susannah. No one can hear you." He said as he walked down the hall.

"Did you just kill me?" I asked as I caught back up to him. He looked down at me, even though I still couldn't see his face, and said, "Temporarily." When he saw my expression, he said, "Susannah, I gave you that one chance."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said." He opened one of the doors. "But maybe you'll see, that somethings are meant to be."

Tears filled my eyes. "What are you saying?"

He sighed, "Maybe Jesse was never meant to be alive."

Those words pierced my heart.

"Now...what I'm going to show you your life...one when you keep Jesse alive. My offer. Or one where you let him go."

"You're insane."

"Susannah, he was meant to die-"

"He's only 26, and you're saying he is meant to die?" I yelled.

"Sometimes the good die young."

My eyes grew wide and I said, "Forget you!" I ran down the hallway. My eyes were filling up with tears as I ran.

**"Querida!" I heard Jesse yell. I immedialty spun around. This Jesse was older. "You're not suppossed to be walking around."**

An older me walked over to Jesse. I was smiling...something looked different...

I know what looked different...

I was pregnant.

So, I guess Jesse finally let go of his morals

**"Jesse, I'm pregnant. I don't have a life threatening disease." I said as he kissed me. He pulled back, just a little and said, "But, Susannah-"**

**"I guess this is what I got for marrying a doctor." I said as I rolled my eyes. He laughed and kissed me again.**

"Susannah-" I looked behind me to see that man walking towards me. I turned away from the future me and looked at him.

"See? We're happy."

"Now."

"What do you mean, now?"

"Come." He held out his hand and I followed. When I opened my eyes, I was in a huge, goregous home. "Where are we?" I asked. He just shook his head and watched.

**"I can't believe you, Jesse!"**

**"Why is it always my fault?" He yelled as he followed me. I had a little girl with black curly hair on my hip. She looked just like Jesse...**

**But she had my eyes.**

**"Ella, go play." I said as I put her down. She nodded and ran up the stairs. I noticed that she didn't go all the way. She only went out of thier sight and sat down. A ghost materialized beside her and put his arm around her.**

**"Fine!" I tuned back into future me and Jesse. Jesse walked out of the door and slammed it. Future me started crying.**

**"Mommy?" The ghost dematerialized.**

**"What baby?" I asked as I wiped my tears away. Ella just looked at me and ran up and threw her arms around me.**

I looked away from us and turned back to the man. "So? Jesse and I always argue."

He sighed, "But not like this." He took my hand again and when I opened my eyes, I saw Mario walking to our door.

**I answered the door. "Mario, what is it?" I asked when I noticed his cheeks were tear stained.**

**"Suze, Jesse-" But he didn't have to finish it. I knew what he was about to say. I broke down in tears and Mario put his arms around me.**

Once again, I turned to look at that man, "You're insane! None of this is going to-"

"Susannah, it wasn't his destiny to live."

"You're wrong!" I yelled. Then I saw that little necklace around his neck. Stephanie's necklace. The one I broke.

The key to time.

I grabbed it and smashed it on the floor.

**"Querida, are you ok?" I opened my eyes to see that I was on my bed. Jesse was looking down at me...he looked different.**

**He was a ghost.**

**"Oh my gosh! Jesse you're dead!" I yelled. Jesse just stared at me. **

**"Susannah-"**

**"It was Marc, wasn't it? And the creepy guy. Ha, he was so not God. More like Satan-"**

**"Susannah-"**

**"-I can't believe this! He did this on purpose and he told me it wasn't your destiny to live and I didn't believe him...because it's not true! He killed you! He did it, not Marc. Oh , he's good."**

**"Querida-"**

**"-but not good enough." I looked up at the sky, well, my ceiling. "Do you hear me 'Creepy guy'? It's not going to work! I'm on to you!!"**

**"Susannah!" He grabbed me and turned me towards him. "What are you talking about?" **

**"You're dead!"**

**He laughed, "Good observation, querida. I only have been for 150 years."**

**"I know but-" I looked up at him. "Wait, what did you just say."**

**"Susannah, I've been dead for a century and a half."**

**I sat down on my bed in shock. "What year is this?" I asked him when he sat down beside me.**

**"2006." He said. "Susannah, are you sure you're ok?"**

**I shook my head. "I broke it."**

**He looked at me, confused, "You broke what?"**

**"I broke time."**

(a/n- I was going to end there, but since I can't update for a while...I'll be nice)

**"How do you break time?" He looked at me. "Susannah, what did you do this time?"**

**Oh, he knows me well.  
Too well.**

**"Damn it!" I yelled as I threw myself back on my bed.**

**"Was it Slater?" Jesse asked. That made me pop back up.**

**"What month is this?"**

**"Decemeber."**

**I smiled, "Good."**

**The Winter Formal was in two weeks. That meant that Jesse would be alive. That also meant that that 'Creepy Guy' was wrong.**

**Ha. In your face!**

**"Susannah, are you-"**

**I smiled as I leaned back on him. "Yeah, I'm fine." I kissed his cheek, and he turned his head just a little so that I kissed his lips.**

**Ha ha ha ha ha! I told you I was right 'Creepy Guy'. We are meant to be together!**

**Um, me and Jesse that is...not me and 'Creepy Guy'.**

**---4 Weeks Later---**

**"How do you get yourself into these messes?" Jesse asked me. I sighed and laid back on his couch and buried my face in the pillows.**

**"Querida-"**

**"Jesse, I need to talk to you." I said as I lifted my head up and looked him in the eyes. Which I never did, look him in the eye I mean, because his gaze was so intense.**

**I guess he thought I was going to say, 'We're though' or 'I'm cheating on you', because his expression ceratinly looked like it.**

**"It's not about us." I said quickly. "Well, I mean, it is. But not like...that." I sat up straighter and looked back at him.**

**"I'm listening." He said.**

**"Ok. This may sound a little weird-"**

**My long, long speech was accompanied by a long, long silence. **

**"Ok. So. You're from the future?" I nodded. He sighed and said, "Not again!"**

**"Jesse, I know. But I was right the first time! Why wouldn't I be right now?"**

**He looked back at me and said, "Ok. I believe you. But let me get this straight. My co-worker is an 'evil demon from hell' and he's after you for some reason and he won't stop until you're dead?" I nodded. "Ok, and then there's another guy that is telling you I was meant to be dead. So you broke his necklace therfore breaking time?"**

**"Pretty much." I said.**

**He just stared at me, "Why did I think life with you wouldn't be easy?"**

**I smiled, "Because it never has been." He laughed and brought me into his arms. **

**"Oh yeah." I said as I played with the hem of his shirt. "This guy named Mario really isn't your cousin...to make a long confusing story short, he's your brother."**

**"My what?"**

**"Surprise!" I laughed.**

**"Anything else?"**

**"Um...no. Well, yes. Jack will be evil, well not really evil but...yeah...and in Paul's words, 'It'll all go down on Halloween night'...oh yeah, and I'm part witch."**

**He looked down at me, "Part what?"**

**"Witch."**

**"Ok, Susannah. I believed you at first but this is a little insane."**

**I sighed and lifted him up just like I did that day with Diego. When I sat him back down he just looked at me amazed.**

**"Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?"**

**"Jesse!"**

**"Oh my gosh." He said as he laid back. He muttered something in Spanish and then looked back at me, "Are you serious?"**

**"Yes."**

**He looked at me for a little while longer. Then he said, "Just think about what our kids are going to be like." Then he saw my epression and said, "Oh no. How many?"**

**"One."**

**"Boy or girl?"**

**"Girl."**

**"Who does she act like?" I chose not to respond to that right away. "Susannah!"**

**"Me."**

**"Oh gosh." He said again. Then he said, "Well, what are we going to do?"**

**"We?"**

**"Well, yeah. I'm not letting you do this alone." Ah, typical Jesse. Some things never change.**

**"I have no idea." Ah, typical me. Some things never change...unfortunatly.**

**Then someone materialized in the hall.**

**Jesse looked over my shoulder and asked, "That him?"**

**I didn't even have to look before saying, "Yep."**

* * *

R&R! I promise the next chapter will explain more. I'll post it possibly Tuesday but more that likely Wednesday or Thursday...or today if I can sneak back on!

XOXOXOXO  
-SASTMJ  
(jessesgirl4eva:)


	26. Just Like The Angels

Ok, no reviews on the last chapter...but oh well. This is for sure my last update for a while. We are going to be soooo busy with the food drive at school and the family we've 'adopted', And my huge career report. So, I love you guys!

PS- And guess what comes out on DVD in two short days? Pirates of the Caribbean!!! Whoo hoo! Me love Captain Jack and Will!!!

* * *

**Just as soon as Marc appeared, he dissappeared.**

**"What the hell was that?" Jesse asked as he loosened his grip on me.**

**"Marc." I said as I got up. **

**"Where are you going?" He asked. When I didn't answer, Jesse came up in front of me and grabbed me by the shoulders.  
"Jess, please don't." I whined.**

**" One, what have I told you about calling me 'Jess'? And two, yes I am. If he's as dangerous as you say he is-"**

**"-I'm not letting you go, querida." I finished for him. I had heard this speech so many times. So so so many times. I sighed, "Jess...e, look, I'll be fine."**

**"Where are you going?" I didn't answer. "You're not going to Slater, are you?" Still no answer. "Susannah-"**

**"Jesse-"**

**"Susannah!"**

**"Jesse!" I got out of his grip and ran out of his apartment.**

**"What are you going to do, genius? I drove you here!" Jesse called when I had made it to the bottom of the stairs. I narrowed my eyes and looked back up at him to see him smirking at me. **

**I crossed my arm and sat on the bottom step. **

**"What am I going to do with you, Susannah?" I looked up to see Jesse walking past me, twirling his keys in his hand. "You coming or not?"**

**I smiled and he reached down and pulled me to his feet.**

**"Paul, answer you phone!" I said as I dialed his number for the fifth time. **

**"Hello?"**

**"Where the heck were you?"**

**"To what do I owe the pleasure, Miss Simon?"**

**"Meet us out in your driveway."**

**"Who's 'us'?" He groaned. "Jesse with you?"**

**"No, Paul. It's Santa Claus. Of course it's Jesse! Look, my whole existance is a stake here so if you don't mind-"**

**"I'll be out."**

**And sure enough, Paul came out just a few minutes later. "Get in the car."**

**He looked at me. "You are not serious."**

**"Paul! Get in the stupid car!"**

**He smirked as he got in the backseat. "Someone didn't take their Midol this morning." Paul said.**

**Jesse laughed, "At least she didn't have a Christmas tree." Then they both started laughing.**

**"Would you two shut up? It was only one time."**

**"Suze, you almost took off Father D's head with a Christmas tree!" **

**Yeah, you're probably still wondering why this topic keeps coming up...well, let's go back a few weeks at the Winter Formal. Paul and Jesse overheard me tell Cee I didn't take my Midol that day and we teasing me about it. Ok, see when it's 'that time of the month' for me, I can get pretty...well...evil, I guess you could say. Jesse and Paul would not let go about it. So, it got so bad and it made me snap. So, I took one of the Christmas trees and tried to hit them with it. **

**They ducked.  
And guess who I hit?**

**Yep. Hit him square in the nose.  
****With a friggin' Christmas tree.**

**And that lands you a one way spot on Santa's naughty list...well, I was probably already there to begin with, but that didn't help any.**

**"Where are we going, Princess Midol?" Paul snorted when Jesse said that.**

**"Jesse, shut up!" I sighed. "Father D's."**

**"So you can go finish the job?" Paul asked. Jesse was still smiling.**

**But then again, I guess you could say that was the reason that Jesse and Paul came together. I mean, they finally found one thing they had in common.**

**Making fun of me and my...erm...cycle.**

**"Oh, come on, querida. We're just kidding."**

**"Yeah, Susie-Q."**

**I was quiet the rest of the way up there.  
"Father D? You're attacker's here!" Paul yelled when we got in front of the rectory.**

**I rolled my eyes and knocked again. Father D opened the door. He looked at little shocked. "What's he got? A nun in there?" Paul asked quietly. I elbowed him and said, "Hey, Father Dom."**

**"Susannah, Jesse, ...Paul... what are you doing here?"**

**Paul smirked, "Suze has some news for you. She's pregnant!"**

**"WHAT!?" Father D yelled.**

**"What?" Jesse looked at me accusingly.**

**"I'm what?"**

**Father D glared at Jesse. Jesse looked at him, "It wasn't...I didn't..."**

**"He didn't." I said.**

**"Then who did?" Father D asked.**

**"Father D, Paul is lying. That's not why we're here. I'm not pregnant." I said. Father D calmed down, "Oh, well...that's good. Come in."**

**I went in. Paul followed me, but Jesse cut him off, and walked in between us.**

**So, once again...I had to tell the long story to Paul and Father D.**

**Which somehow resulted in me and Jesse on the rectory's roof at midnight. Paul was waiting in the cemetery, and Father Dom was in the courtyard.**

**Yeah, I was the one with protection.**

**"This is so stupid." I said. It was so cold, I could see my breath.**

**Jesse walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. He gently kissed the back off my neck.**

**"PDA!" Someone yelled. **

**I'll be honest. I was expecting to turn around and see Paul standing behind us...but what I got was...**

**Marc.**

**And he was dressed in all black.**

**He was 'Creepy Guy'.**

**"You don't happen to have a Christmas tree with you, do you?" Jesse asked as he pushed me behind him.**

**"All out." I said.**

**"You're not that hard to figure out, Miss Simon." Marc said as he took a step towards us. "I knew you would believe me. I knew you would break the necklace...I can see right through you."**

**I looked at Jesse who almost looked as if he was resisting an urge to laugh. Hey, I was too. Marc seriously needed better lines.**

**But we weren't laughing when Marc through us off the roof.**

**I hate him.**

**But, being the quick little thinker I am (not being sarcastic this time) I put my hands below me, and created a little forcefield, catching us before we hit the ground.**

**"I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you." Jesse said when I helped him up.**

**"Duck."**

**"What?"**

**"DUCK!" I pushed him down. As soon as we hit the ground, a piece of the roof hit where we were just standing.**

**"I hate this fruitloop!" I said as I rolled off of Jesse.**

**"Come on." Jesse grabbed my hand and we ran. We ran all the way until we came to the Mission's courtyard.**

**"Father D?" He walked from where he had been standing.**

**"Children, are you alright?"**

**"No, he's here." Jesse said, breathing heavily. He looked down at me, "Susannah, what are you looking at?" He followed my gaze and laughed.**

**"It's not funny." I said as I took my gaze off of the Junipperra Serra head.**

**"He smiling at you, querida?"**

**"Yeah, go ahead and laugh. You didn't have 50 pounds of Serra head in your stomach." I said as I followed him and Father D into the cemetery. "He could be following us. I mean, how do you know he won't start uprooting tree and start hurling them at us."**

**Jesse laughed again as he wrapped his arm around me, "Haven't we been over this?"**

**"Yeah, but he's a demon from hell."**

**"So was Heather." He said.**

**"No she wasn't. She was just a heartbroken teenager. This guy isn't dead. This guys is-" I never got to finish that, nor could I even recall a minute later what I was going to say.**

**That's because an uprooted tree came flying past us.**

**"Ha! In your face, Jesse! I told you!"**

**"Susannah-" He ran over and pushed me down. I screamed, because the tree landed right beside us.**

**"Oh my gosh. Where's Father D?"**

**"Children, just go!" I heard him yell.**

**"But, Father-"**

**"Jesse, take Susannah and go." Jesse looked over in that direction for a minute before literally grabbing me and running with me.**

**"Jesse-"**

**"Susannah!" I started running back to where Father D was. "Susannah." He grabbed me. "No!"**

**"But, Jesse-"**

**"There's no time. I'm not losing you." I looked into his eyes, and saw a look I hardly ever saw.**

**Fear.**

**And when Jesse was scared..well, I should be too. I haven't seen that look since that day we were in the Shadowland.**

**I looked back to where Father D was, then reluctantly went back with Jesse**

**We ran through the Mission's hallways, and ironically, we locked ourselves in Mr. Walden's room. Just like that day with Heather.**

**Only this wasn't Heather.**

**This was a demon from hell...**

**Literally.**

**Maybe even the devil himself, for all I knew.**

**"Jesse-" I said. I was shaking almost uncontrollably now, and I was crying. I hated crying in front of Jesse. I knew it killed Jesse to see me cry as much as it killed me to cry. **

**"Shh, querida." He said in one of the softest voices I had ever heard him use. He put his arms tightly around me and rested his head on mine.**

**Then, we heard a loud bang on the door. "Miss Simon? Mr de Silva? Come out and play."**

**Which, that would have been funny if I wasn't scared beyond all reasons.**

**"Damn it." Jesse said. "Susannah, go."**

**"Jesse, I'm not leaving you."**

**"Just go." He pleaded. I looked at him for a minute, then another loud bang. "Susannah."**

**I leaned up and kissed him, "Be careful." I ran over to the window. I looked back just once more and Jesse said, "Hurry." **

**I jumped out the window and ran as fast as I could to the cemetery. "Suze!" Paul grabbed me. "What the hell is going on up there? Where's Father Dom and Jesse?" He saw me crying and brought me into his arms. **

**Then, the windows in Mr. Walden's room blew out.**

**"Oh no." Paul whispered.**

**Jesse.**

**I lost him again.**

**"Come on. We've got to get out of here." Came a voice from behind me. I turned around to see Jesse walking towards us.**

**"Jesse!" I ran up to him and threw my arms around him.**

**"Ow!" I pulled back and saw that his shoulder was bleeding. He saw my expression and said, "Querida, it's just a cut. Don't worry." He smiled.**

**"I thought I lost you again." He smiled again and kissed me.**

**"Um, guys. I hate to break up your little moment...but...we've got a problem." We looked up and saw flames shooting out of the Mission.**

**"Come on." Paul grabbed my hand and pulled me. Jesse followed.**

**"Wait." I said, pulling myself from Paul's grasp. "Father Dom." Jesse and Paul exchanged glances.**

**"Me and Jesse will go after him. You go get in the car."**

**"Paul-"**

**"Susannah, we'll go. Get in the car." He threw me the keys. "And turn it on. Because as soon as we get back...we're getting out of here."**

**"But-"**

**"Suze."**

**"Fine." They watched me run to the car, before they left to go find Father D.**

**I got into the car, locked the doors, and started it up.**

**"Come on, guys!" I said. They'd been gone for 10 minutes, and I was getting worried. So, I did what any of you would do in this situation.**

**I drove the car through the cemetery. **

**What? You didn't actually think I was going to walk, did you?**

**"I am so sorry!" I said as I drove over graves.**

**Wow, it I wasn't already going to hell for bugging that confessional, I was sure going now.**

**"JESSE GET YOU SPANISH BUTT IN THE CAR RIGHT NOW!" I yelled when I saw Jesse and Paul help Father D over to where I was.**

**"Susannah, what the hell?"**

**"What? You didn't think I'd walk did you? I mean, if Marc came after me, all I'd have to do is run over him. Now get in the car!"**

**Paul and Father D got into the backseat and Jesse got in and sat beside me.**

**"Seatbealts, everyone. This is going to be a bumpy ride."**

**I felt like I was in a James Bond or Mission Impossible movie. This would be so cool if I wasn't scared that I was about to die.**

**I need my own theme song!**

**"Susannah, drive!!!" Jesse yelled. Marc was catching up to us.**

**"How is he doing that?" I said looking back at him.**

**"LOOK OUT!! SUZE!" I looked out the windshield and saw that I was about to run into the Mission's wall.**

**"Oh my gosh!" I said and I let go of the wheel and closed my eyes.**

**"Susannah!" Jesse yelled. He pratically had to jump into my lap and grab the wheel. We spun completly around.**

**"Move." Jesse said. I went under, Jesse went over and by some miracle we managed to switch seats.**

**He floored it and we flew out of the cemetery onto the road. The next thing I knew, we were speeding around Big Sur.**

**"I think we lost him." I said.**

**"We can't be too sure." Jesse said.**

**"How ya doing, Father D?" I asked.**

**"A little bruised, but fine."**

**"Fine? Father Dom, you broke your leg. I think that's more than a little bruised." Paul pointed out.**

**"Oh no." Jesse said.**

**"What?" I looked out the windshield and saw Marc standing in front of us.**

**Gosh, you know Micheal Myers in the Halloween movies? No matter how fast you run, or in this case drive, he always manages to catch up?**

**Yeah, this was like Marc.**

**"Jesse! Stop the car!"**

**"I can't!"**

**"What do you mean you can't?" I looked down and saw that his foot was off the gas.**

**Marc waved at us as we sped by him.**

**And the next thing I knew, we were flying, literally, off the cliff.**

**Just like the RLS Angels.**

* * *

Review! Love you guys!!!  
XOXOXOXO  
-SASTMJ 


	27. The End?

Whoo hoo!! Career report is _fini_! Hmm...I don't even take French...but I don't know how to say finished in Spanish...  
Anyway, since I've been working on my stupid report, and haven't updated in three days (which is long for me) it's finally time to update!

Love ya!

* * *

**_DAMN IT! I HATE MARC!!!!!!! (insert random curse words here)_**

**_We fell farther and farther and farther... when the hell was I going to die? This was torture! You know those amusement park rides that lift you really high in the air and you don't know when it was going to drop you? Yeah, that's how this was. I didn't know when I was going to die._**

**_I looked down to see that Jesse was clutching my hand very tightly._**

**_Man this sucks._**

**_Wait. I'm a shifter..._**

**_Duh, Suze!_**

**_Gosh I'm an idiot!_**

**_I closed my eyes and thought of the beach and..._**

**"Susannah?" I raised my head up and looked at Jesse. **

**Why was he wearing his doctor's jacket thingy? We were about to die!!!!**

**"Querida, are you ok?" He asked as he sat beside me. I soon realized that we were in his office and I had fallen asleep with my head on his desk.**

**If the pen indention on my forehead wasn't enough. Gosh, I hope it didn't bust on my head. Then I'd have a-**

**What was I saying before I started babbling?**

**Oh, yeah.**

**"Yeah, I'm fine Jesse." I said as I rubbed my eyes.**

**"What di****d you have to tell me?"**

**"Hmm?"**

**He smiled,"You came running in here because you told me you had to tell me something. I think you said something about Marc following you all the way up here or something."**

**What the hell did Marc do?**

**I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM!!!!**

**I HATE HIM!!!**

**Dude? Will you just go ahead and kill me? All this brainwashing-time-traveling crap is seriously getting to me.**

**IT IS FREAKIN' HELL!**

**"Querida?"**

**"Yeah, Jess. I forgot." He just stared at me for a minute.**

**"Ok." He said finally.**

**Then I remembered something. "My mom doesn't know I'm a mediator, right?"**

**He smiled, "Querida, did you hit your head? Of course not. Unless you told her. I didn't. Are you sure your ok?" He asked again as he put his hand on my forehead. "You don't have a fever. But maybe I should-"**

**"Jess, I'm fine." He looked skeptical."Jesse! I promise."**

**"Susannah, you've said that many times before and you were lying." He pointed out. **

**"My does hurt." I said as I laid my head down back on his desk. I heard him get up, and then a minute later he handed me a small little tablet. I just don't understand why you don't believe me."**

**He sighed, "Querida. You've lied before when I asked you if you were ok. I mean, for all I know, Diego might have thrown you off a roof."**

**I took it, and laid my head back down. "Susannah." He whispered in my ear. "What is it?"**

**"Nothing." I said, my voice muffled against his desk.**

**OK.**

**So.**

**Marc brought me back through time which was really forward from where I just was, but back because I hadn't gone to London, broked up with Jesse, gone back through time to stop Marc, had a breakdown, almost die again, and mom didn't know I was a mediator.**

**Why did Marc do this?**

**Because.**

**He is a sick, twisted little fruitloop that gets his kicks by watching me go from place to place like a lab rat trying to find cheese in a maze.**

**Where the heck did that whole lab rat thing come from?  
Where does any of the stuff I say come from?  
What the heck is wrong with me?**

**Don't answer that last question.**

**Jesse's already told me that he's trying to find a cure for this.**

**What was I saying?**

**Do you even remember?**

**Oh, yeah.**

**Jesse obviously realized that I was babbling in my head, since he said. "What now?"**

**I looked up at him, "You won't believe me." **

**He smiled, "Susannah. My girlfriend talks to the dead, can go from dimension to dimension, and is part witch. And I was a ghost. Nothing would surprise me anymore."**

**I sighed and began my long and now growing story.**

**My long story was once again, accompanied by a long long silence.**

**"He really needs to get a life." Jesse said finally. "I mean, he has way too much time on his hands."**

**"I think you're missing the point-"**

**"I'm not missing the point, querida. He's sick and twisted." Ah! I am rubbing off on him. "And takes pleasure in watching you suffer."**

**Like a lab rat.**

**In a maze.**

**Looking for cheese.**

**Gosh, do me a favor.**

**Next time I start babbling...hit me! Someone, please!**

**Is it possible to babble yourself out so much your brain explodes?**

**OW!!!**

**What was- **

**Oh.**

**OH! **

**Thank you.**

**Back to the story...**

**Jesse was about to say something, when his phone rang.**

**"Carmel City Hospital. Can I- Mario, how the hell did you get this number?" He yelled into the phone. I smirked and watched Jesse as his face grew redder.**

**"JORGE MARIO DE SILVA!" He yelled,**

**Jorge?**

**JORGE?**

**Like pronouced as Or- Hay**

**Are you serious? That's worse then Hector! What is wrong with these people? Didn't Mrs. de Silva know here kids would be teased?**

**Well, Mario and Jesse were extremely good-looking.**

**I just got lucky and got the hot and smart de Silva.**

**Jesse saw when he looked at me, that I had never heard Mario's first name before. He smiled and turned away from me so he wouldn't laugh,**

**See?**

**He's stubborn. He wants to laugh, but he won't because he's suppossed to be mad.**

**Ah, typical Jesse.**

**And by the sound of it, Mario is being typical Mario.**

**"Why did you throw the stupid turkey into the SWIMMING POOL?" Jesse said. "You wanted to what?" Pause...I was tyring so so hard not to laugh. Jesse closed his eyes and asked through gritted teeth, "You wanted to see if it would float...oh...my...gosh." He laid his head on the desk. "_¡Usted idiota¡No puedo creer que somos relacionados!_"**

**Great. Now he's going all 'Ricky Ricardo' again.**

**"_Usted es insano_." Jesse said again. "I'm almost afraid to ask why you were wanting to see if it would float."**

**It's amazing how fast Jesse can go from a heavy, Spanish accent yelling at his brother in Spanish, to an American accent yelling at his brother in English.**

**"You are going in there and getting it! I don't care if it's ruined...I don't want a turkey in my swimming pool! Why should I go get it? It's my swimming pool? Well, you threw the turkey in the pool! You will get it! Mario! Get your butt in that pool and get the turkey! I don't care! Get the stupid turkey out of my pool...and what are you doing at my house anyway? How did you get a key? Oh." He looked up at me. "She did, did she? Well. I don't care...because she's my fiancee that's why. What? Well, that's not my problem...you should have thought about that before...who's that?"**

**I laughed when I saw Jesse's expression.**

**"Why is she there? No I don't want to talk to that- hey, Abuela de Silva." He held the phone away so he could bang his head on the wall. "Yeah, why- ok... I know. Yeah. I know...I KNOW! I'll be right there. Bye."**

**He looked up at me and said, "It's not funny."**

**"Yeah, it is." **

**He groaned, "Come on. I have to take off and go help Mario fish out that stupid turkey."**

**------**

**"Merry Christmas, bro." Jesse narrowed his eyes as we made it on to his balcony. Mario was standing on it with a net in one hand and a fishing pole in the other one.**

**I laughed when I saw the turkey slowly sinking to the bottom.**

**"How did you make it float?" I asked Mario.**

**"Yeah, how did you make it float." Jesse asked, curiosity getting the best of him.**

**Mario just smiled and said, "You really don't want to know."**

**Jesse and I exchanged glances. "Right, well..." Jesse cleared his throat. "Go in and get it."**

**"No." Jesse looked over at his brother. It was actually scary. Jesse really looked like he was about to kill him.**

**"MARIO!!"**

**"I'll get wet!" He said.**

**"Like I care! What are you the Wicked Witch of the West? You won't melt!" Jesse yelled back. Mario looked over at me, "Would Suze melt?"**

**I nervously glanced at Jesse. I knew I wouldn't...but come on, it's Mario. I had a reason to be scared. Jesse stepped in front of me, "You wil not try anything with her."**

**"Why not?" Mario whined. He sounded like a two year old.**

**"Because I don't want my fiancee being the next victim of one of your science projects! Now get in their and get that turkey!" Jesse was so mad. I was biting my lip so I wouldn't laugh.**

**Because, when I laugh, that only makes Mario go at it more. "Get the stupid turkey!"**

**"NO!"**

**"GET THE TURKEY!!!!"**

**"My hair will frizz." Ok. I laughed at that. Jesse looked at his brother, expressionless.**

**"Mario, I don't care if your hair will turn purple. I don't care if your hair will fall out...I want you to go in there and get that stupid turkey!"**

**"But Jesse-"**

**"The only 'but' there should be is yours getting in the pool and getting the stupid turkey!! Look, now it's sinking. Good job." Jesse watched as the turkey slowly, but surely, sank to the bottom of the 6-foot deep pool.**

**Mario looked at Jesse, then at the pool, then to Jesse, then the pool.**

**"But-"**

**That's when Jesse pushed Mario in.**

**Mario swam in and got the turkey...and when he got it he threw it...**

**...and when he threw it...it hit Jesse...**

**...and when it hit Jesse...it knocked him out...**

**Jesse was knocked out by a Christmas turkey...**

**A Christmas turkey...and it was only December 6th.**

**-----**

**Jesse glared at Mario as he held the ice pack on his head. I was sitting beside Jesse trying to keep him cooled down.**

**I was the only one that good.**

**Me...or my lips...**

**But hey.**

**Anything to keep Jesse from going to prison for killing his brother."I cannot believe you hit me with a soggy turkey. Shut up, Susannah! It's not funny."**

**"Sorry, Jesse." He just stared at me...almost looking hurt. "Jess." I laid my head on his shoulder and stared up at him. He stared back. He eventually started laughing. I smiled and said, "You know I love you."**

**He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah."**

**"Guys?" Mario called. "Problem."**

**"Yeah, there is a problem...maybe it's the TURKEY SHAPED BRUISE ON MY HEAD!!!" Jesse said. I rolled my eyes at him and said to Mario, "What?"**

**"He's back-"**

**But before I got a chance to say who, the sliding glass door that led to Jesse's balcony shattered into a million pieces.**

**"What do we do?" Mario asked quietly as Marc stepped in.**

**"Why don't you throw the turkey at him?" Jesse said, sarcastically.**

**"Jesse, now is so not the time."**

**"She's right, Mr. de Silva." Marc said. He smiled at me, "You're a hard one to kill. All the other ones went down without a fight."**

**I smiled back, "I'm The Mediator."**

**"You mean, 'was' The Mediator."**

**Oh, snap.**

**Somehow, poor Little Mario got knocked out, Jesse was tied up, and I had a knife under my throat.**

**"You don't know how honored I am to be the one to kill The Mediator." Marc hissed in my ear. Jesse tried to move, but he was tied very tightly to the chair.**

**I, for the first and last time, was completly not capable of speech.**

**I felt something drip from my neck...and a sharp pain...**

**But, in a miraculous twist of fate, I managed to untangle my arms from his grasp and send him flying back into the pool and created a forcefield.**

**Marc couldn't get out.**

**Marc was drowning.**

**Jesse watched as Marc struggled to get air...**

**...and then he just stopped...**

**I held the forcefield just for a minute longer, just to make sure, and then I let it go.**

**I looked in horror as Marc's lifeless body floated in the pool.**

**I killed him.**

**I fell to the ground in tears. Then, remembering Jesse, I raised up a hand, and he was free. He ran over to me and held me tighter then he ever had in his arms. He was whispering in Spanish in my hair, as I held on to him.**

**I looked back at the pool, but Jesse just turned my face around back to face him.**

**"Querida, you did what you had to do."**

**"Jesse, I killed him!"**

**"Out of defense! Susannah, you had no choice."**

**He was right, but still I felt sick.**

**"Jesse-"**

**"Susannah, listen. I know."**

**"No you don't!"**

**All he did was look me in the eye...then I remembered...**

**Deigo.**

**He had killed Deigo.**

**I killed him because I had to...I had no choice.**

**But even so, I broke back down and cluthed on to Jesse for dear life.**

**We called the police and told them that Marc tried to kill us, so I pushed him into the water and he drowned. They immediatly notified Stephanie's parents. Becky told me that they were happy that they had some closure to what happened to their daughter. Becky told me she was happy the same thing didn't happen to me that happened to her sister.**

**-----**

**"Hey." I opened my eyes and saw Jesse and Becky staring over me. Becky was smirking, "Dude, you just need to move in here." Jesse sat down beside me, "How do you feel?"**

**I smiled, "How do you think?"**

**He smiled back, "Point taken. I need to watch you for a few more hours, but you'll be home today." He looked like he wanted to say more, but didn't for some reason.**

**"Becky? Phone for you!" Kate yelled from the hall. Becky sprinted out of the room.**

**I laughed and said, "Probably Tad." Jesse winced at the name. "Oh, come on, Jess! That was 6 years ago. Plus, nothing really happened."**

**He smirked, "Nothing happened?"**

**"Shut up."**

**He just smiled and leanded down and kissed me. "I'll be back in a minute, ok, querida?" I nodded and he kissed me again. **

**"I love you, Susannah."**

**"I love you too, Jess."**

**"Susannah."**

**"I love you too, JessE." He smiled and walked out. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. I raised up my hands and looked at the gorgeous diamond that was still on my finger.**

**I smiled to myself knowing that everything was going to be alright.**

**I didn't know then how wrong I was.**

* * *

Come on. You didn't think this was the last chapter, did you:)  
Chapter 28 coming soon!!!  
Wow, almost 30 chapters!

XOXOXOXO  
-SASTMJ


	28. Why Is He Still Here?

Hello my very loyal readers! It is sooo cold outside and snowing and I hate cold weather, so you may get some extra updates. Because when it's cold outside, I don't go out unless I have to.  
HAVE to.  
Anyway, here's my update for today!

* * *

_**"Not until you're gone."**_

**I woke up in a cold sweat. I glanced at my clock, and snuggled back into my blankets. My heart was pounding inside my chest.**

**_"Not until you're gone."_**

**I sat back up and looked into the hall.**

**"Suze? What's wrong?" Becky asked as she walked inside my room. "Are you ok?"**

**"Yeah." She looked skeptical, but then said, "Call me if you need me." I assured her I would, and she left to go back in her room.**

**Everyone had noticed the change in me since Marc...  
I wasn't the same.**

**Well, I was...but you know. I mean, if you killed someone, I'm sure you would be scarred.**

**Even if you did kill someone who was trying to kill you.**

**_"Not until you're gone."_**

**His voice still haunted my thoughts.**

**_"I won't stop until one of us is dead..."_**

**He was dead, but I had a weird feeling that he wasn't going to stop.**

**As I thought that, my phone rang. I didn't know who would be calling at midnight, but I answered it anyway.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Were you awake?"**

**I laid back on my pillows. "Yeah. What's up?"**

**"Nothing."**

**"Jess, you're calling me at 12 in the morning for no reason?" I said with a smirk.**

**He sighed and said, "I had a feeling that you weren't...are you ok?"**

**"Honestly? No. How did you know I wasn't ok?"**

**I could almost picture him smiling as he said, "7th sense."**

**Even thought Jesse wasn't a ghost, he could almost know everytime I thought about him, or was in trouble.**

**"Querida, you have to stop thinking about that."**

**"I know, Jess. Believe me, I know. I mean, I want to, but I can't." I said as I played with the bottom of my blanket.**

**_"Not until you're gone."_**

**--**

**"Suze? Earth to Suze?" I looked back at Paul. "Honestly, Susie-Q. You've got to snap out of it." He said with a worried expression. Jesse and Paul exchanged glances and Paul said, "Look, you had to-"**

**"I know." I said quietly.**

**"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Jesse asked Paul. Jesse smiled at me, and they walked out, shutting the door behind them. Leaving me alone in Paul's living room.**

**Then I saw a shimmer beside me.**

**"Are you The Mediator?"**

**I sighed and turned around, "Yeah, I...Sam?"**

**"How did you know my name?" She said in a British accent.**

**Samantha Watson.  
She was the girl, in that parallel dimension Marc had created, that played my sister in that movie.**

**"Lucky guess." I said in a daze.**

**"I need your help."**

**"What can I do for you?" But just as I asked that, Paul and Jesse walked back in. They stopped when they saw Sam.**

**"Uh, who's your friend?" Jesse asked. Something in his face changed when he saw her.**

**Maybe he recognized her too.**

**Paul's face changed too, but maybe it just did because he looked so sad.**

**"This is Sam." I said, still in a daze.**

**Marc may have been dead, but he wasn't through messing my life up.**

**--**

**"What were you telling Paul?" I asked Jesse that night. He sighed and took a sip of his drink. "Jess."**

**He looked back up at me, "Now's not the time."**

**"Jesse."**

**"Fine. The baby...Susannah, the baby died." **

**"Oh, gosh." I said, putting my hands to my mouth.**

**"Yeah, she made up the story that it wasn't his so...she could try and cover it up. He was so happy and she didn't want to break his heart. She came into the office today so I could see...and, it ...she wanted me to tell him, she couldn't herself." I could see Jesse was starting to choke up as the words came out of his mouth.**

**"You don't think Marc had something to do with this, do you?" I asked after a minute.**

**He looked back up at me, "I was thinking that exactly."**

**Jesse paid and we walked out of the resturaunt. I leaned up against his car. "You don't think this is your fault, do you?"**

**I looked away from Jesse, "Yeah."**

**"Susannah, Paul is involved in this just as much as you are. We all are apart of this. It's not just you." He said as he took me into his arms. "And anyway, she called me and said that her and Paul were talking and they decided they were going to adopt, so it didn't turn out all bad."**

**I wrapped my arms around him and he whispered in my ear, "You blame yourself too much, querida."**

**The next morning, Jesse and I met Mario and Gina at the beach.**

**"Don't you just hate it about Mercy and Paul?" Gina asked as she licked her ice cream cone. I nodded, "Yeah." I looked over and saw Belle whispering something in Jesse's ear.**

**Gina smiled, "It's amazing how much she looks like him." I smiled at her and Gina said, "Gosh, your's and Jesse's kids are gonna be gorgeous."**

**Jesse lifted Bella up and placed her on his hip. He leaned down and kissed me when he walked over to us.**

**"Ew!!!" Bella whined.**

**"What's wrong, querida?"**

**"Nothing." I lied.**

**"Where's Mario?" Gina asked looking over Jesse's shoulder.**

**Jesse looked at her, "Gina, it's Mario."**

**She nodded and said, "Good point, Jesse." Then we saw him. He walked over to us and said, "I got bit by a crab."**

**We all stared at him.**

**Finally, after a long silence, Gina said to me, "Why did you get the smart de Silva?" I laughed when I saw Mario's face.**

**Mario pouted and said, "But I'm cute, right?" She rolled her eyes and walked off.**

**"GINA!" He yelled after her. "Answer me!"**

**"Seriously, querida. What's wrong?"**

**"Nothing...just thinking about Sam is all."**

**Jesse sat down beside me as we watched Bella make a sand castle. "Has she told you how she died yet?" I shook my head. "I wonder why not."**

**I looked at him, "You never told me."**

**He smiled at me, "Good point."**

**"Uncle Jesse, why is he still here?"**

**"Why is who still here, miel?"**

**She looked up at him, "Him."**

**"Baby, who?" I asked. She looked at me and said, "You know, Susie. That man...the Scary Man. Why did he come back?"**

* * *

Reivew and you shall recieve!!!  
XOXOXOXOXO  
-SASTMJ 


	29. Vanished into Thin Air

My throat hurts so so bad. UGH!!!! We just had our chorus Christmas concert...ow.

Ok, to clear one thing up...Bella is Isabella de Silva. Mario's and Gina's daughter. I know I named Suze's sister Belle and her Bella.  
I meant to call Bella 'Izzy' so people wouldn't get confused, but I didn't. So the little girl in the last chappie was not Suze's sister. So from now on, Bella will be Izzy, and Suze's sister will be Belle.

Yeah, just to clear that up.

On with the story!

* * *

**DR DE SEXY'S POV**

**I looked down at Izzy. Her dark eyes were filling up with tears as she looked at Susannah.**

**"Uncle Jesse, who is he?" She asked quietly.**

**I smiled at her as I ruffled her copper-colored ringlets. "No one you need to worry about, chica. I won't let him hurt you." She laid her head on my chest and put her arms around my neck.**

**"Querida-" I started, but the look on Susannah's face made my blood go cold.**

**"Why is he doing this?" She asked. The look in her eyes was one that sent chills down my spine. **

**"Susannah, she may be wrong-"**

**"I'm not wrong, Uncle Jesse. I saw him." I looked at Izzy. She saw the look and knew it meant for her to shut up. She smiled and laid her head back down.**

**"Ok, baby." Gina said as she and Mario walked back over to us. "You have been in the sun for way too long."**

**"But mama!" Izzy whined. She looked so much like Mario when she did that. **

**"No buts, missy." She said as she took Izzy from my arms. Her gaze fell on Susannah and she said, "Suze, you ok?"**

**Susannah looked back up and said quickly, "Yeah, fine."**

**Gina smiled and asked her, "Ghost problems again?"**

**I sighed, "You have no idea."**

**-----2 weeks later---**

**"Where's Juliet, Romeo?" Rebecca asked me as I was making my way to my office just before I got off that afternoon. I rolled my eyes and kept walking. She followed me, "Come on. Tell."**

**"Rebecca-" I whined.**

**"Jesse."**

**I gave her my best sad puppy face. She narrowed her eyes, but gave in. She stuck out her tongue as I walked into my office.**

**"Jesse!"**

**"What?"**

**I half expected to see Rebecca standing in the door way, but what I saw was Susannah.**

**"Querida-"**

**"Don't even start with me." She said as she walked into my office. She shut the door. **

**"What are you-"**

**"Shh!" She said, putting her hand over my mouth.**

**"SUSANNAH SIMON!" Cee yelled. Susannah walked over to the door and locked. "I know you're in there."**

**"Suze!" Gina said.**

**"Stop hanging around my brother and come on!!!" Mercedes yelled.**

**"What are they doing?" I asked when she removed her hand.**

**"Maid of honor." She said as she stared at the door in horror. "Oh my gosh, Jesse." She sat down on the chair.**

**I smiled and said, "Querida, it's not that hard. Just pick someone."**

**"It is to hard!" She screamed. Then she got a little smirk on her face. "Who's your best man going to be?"**

**I smiled back, feeling very confident and said...nothing.**

**I didn't know who to pick.**

**"Gosh." I said sitting beside her.**

**She looked at me, "Well, at least they aren't going to come charging at you with pitchforks!" I looked back at her and she smiled saying, "Ok. Adam did that one time, but I mean...forgivable."**

**I smirked, "Maybe he forgot to take his Midol."**

**"Yeah maybe-" She stopped and glared at me. "You know, that isn't very funny."**

**"I think it is."**

**"Shut up, Hector." **

**"SUSANNAH SIMON!!!"**

**She looked at the window.  
"Susannah, you aren't serious!"**

**"What?" She asked innocently. "I've done it many times before."**

**"No."**

**"Fine." She looked back at the door. "You go make them move."**

**"Me?"**

**"Better you than me!" She said.**

**"Excuse me?"**

**"SUZE!"**

**She looked at me pleading. "No."**

**"Fine." She sat back down and looked at the floor. "So great! Now I'm stuck int your office." I looked at the window. She smiled, "I knew you'd give in."**

**I took off my jacket and sighed, "We're three floors up, Susannah."**

**She shrugged, "So? Like I said...I've been doing this for years." We walked over to the window. I looked out and gulped. She smirked at me, "What? Scared, de Silva?"**

**"I'm not scared." I said as I looked over the edge. "I just cannot believe we're doing this."**

**"Again." She said. "We've done it before."**

**"Yeah, but there was hay to break our fall. Not concrete." **

**"Jess, look. All we have to do is walk on the ledge...grab that tree branch and climb down it." She said as she climbed out the window.**

**"Easier said then done." I said as I reluctantly followed her out. "Oh gosh."**

**"Jesse." She laughed as she grabbed the tree branch. She started climbing down, but I was too busy looking at how far up we were.**

**"Jesse!" The next time I looked down, she was already on the ground. "Hurry."**

** God, I am begging you. Please don't let me fall and bust my head open...or some other part of my body...**

**Yeah.**

**"Hector!"**

**"I'm coming." I said as I climbed down the tree. "And stop calling me Hector." I said when I hopped down and stood in front of her.**

**She smiled, "That's your name isn't it?"**

**I opened my mouth to say someyhing, but then I realized something. "Susannah?"**

**"Hmm?" She had already started walking to the car. **

**"Susannah!"**

**"What?"**

**"You locked my door from the inside."**

**She looked at me confused, "Yeah, so?"**

**"We cimbed out the window...WITH THE DOOR STILL LOCKED."**

**"Where are you going with this?"**

**Gosh she can be so oblivious sometimes. "How am I suppossed to get in my office tommorrow?"**

**She stood there for a minute, then said to me like it was no big deal, "I guess you'll be taking the tree to work tommorrow."**

**The tree...**

**to work...**

**Remind me why in love with her.**

**She got into my car. I just stood there for a minute looking at the tree. "Hector!"**

**"Stop calling me that!" I said as I got in and started up the car. "I hate being called that."**

**"Well, I don't like being called Susannah but you go ahead and call me that anyway." She pointed out. **

**"Well, I don't always call you Susannah now do I, querida?" I smiled when she blushed. **

**"No." I leaned over and kissed her.**

**"OH MY GOSH!!!"**

**"What?" I asked.**

**She couldn't speak. All she did was point...**

**And that's when I saw Rebecca, CeeCee, Gina and Mercedes all running toward us. "Raise the roof."**

**I looked over at Susannah. "Excuse me?"**

**She stared at me for a long time, "Jesse! I said raise the roof!! I don't be dance!! I mean literally!"**

**I looked up and saw that the roof wasn't up. "Opps."**

**"Yeah, opps. JESSE HURRY!!!!"**

**I hit the button that makes the roof go up. And of course it goes extremly slow.**

**"DRIVE!!!" I stepped on the gas and we drove. About ten minutes later, 4 cars were following us.**

**"Oh, my gosh this is stupid. LOOK OUT!!!" **

**I hit someone.**

**"Just keep going!"**

** I looked at Susannah. "Are you crazy? I just hit someone."**

**"It was----AHHHHHHHH!!!!" She yelled, I stepped on the gas and then I heard someone else scream.**

**I looked up and saw someone's fingers stuck in the roof. "How the heck did that happen?"**

**"I don't care, just go!!" She yelled. Her eyes were closed. I don't know if that's because she thought we were going to wreck..which we probably were...or if she didn't want to look at the fingers in to roof.**

**"Is there a body still attatched?"**

**That thought had never occured to me until she said that. "Ew, Susannah!"**

**"What?" We got to my house. We sat in the driveway for a minute. **

**"Got the keys?" She asked. I nodded. "Good. On the count of three...**

**"1."**

**"2!" We ran out of the car, afraid to look back.**

**"Um, guys?"**

**I recognized that voice from anywhere. "Mario!"**

**He smiled, "Can you help me get my fingers out?"**

**I walked back over and pressed the button. He got his fingers out and smiled at me like he was a big idiot.**

**Which of course he is.**

**Susannah thinks her brother's an idiot...yeah, she has NO idea what a real idiot is.**

**"How the _hell_ did you do that?" He just beamed at me. **

**"Guys!" I looked at Susannah who was pointing over my head. I followed, and saw the cars pulling up in the driveway.**

**"RUNNN!!!" We both ran into the house and locked the door.**

**Susannah looked over at Mario. "How _did_ you do that?"**

**He just shrugged, still smiling. Then he remembered, "You hit me!"**

**I looked out the windows. They were forming outside. "Why are they doing this?"**

**"I told you why!" Susannah yelled as she closed the curtains.**

**"They know we're in here!"I yelled.**

**"So? It makes me feel better." She looked over at Mario who had passed out.**

**"Oh gosh." I said looking at him. "Drag him up the stairs..." Susannah said.**

**"What?"**

**"We have another problem."**

**I did as she said and dragged him up the stairs. "Susannah, wha-" She wasn't there...then I saw her...**

**"SUSANNAH!!!"**

**But it didn't matter.**

**She was already gone.**

**She vanished into thin air.**

**

* * *

**

Did ya like!?!?!?

XOXOXO  
-SASTMJ


	30. I Spy

Hey guys. Thanks for reading! And I'll post the other chapters this week!  
Love ya!

Whoo hoo! Chapter 30!!!!

* * *

**_"Susannah?"_**

_**That was the last thing I heard before I went in to complete darkness.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**"You're insane." I said to Marc.**

**He smiled, "Sticks and stones." He threw me the wedding dress.**

**Oo. You're lost aren't you?**

**Yeah, thought so.**

**See. Marc is ticked off 'cause I killed him. The only way he can come alive again is if he marries and then takes the blood of a young, live girl.**

**Yeah, guess who the live, young girl is?**

**You're right. It's Jesse!**

**Just making sure you're awake, and you are. Good job.**

**He also had Father Dominic marrying us against his, and my, will.**

**"I am not putting it on." I said.**

**"Yes you are."**

**"No, I'm not."**

**"YES YOU ARE!" Marc yelled.**

**"NO I AM-" He raised a gun to my head. "Ok, baby. I'll put it on."**

**"That's what I thought you said. Now, move!" I ran into the Mission, yep the Mission, and put on the dumb dress. Which, was actually quiet lovely.**

**Yeah, it would have been real lovely had it not been his ex-and dead- girlfriend Stephanie's.**

**Oh gosh...THIS SUCKS.**

**"Miss Simon? Come on!" He yelled through the door. I walked out of Mr. Walden's room and smiled, "Happy?"**

**He smiled, "Very. Not get your pretty little butt out there."**

**"Ew, dude you are so perverted."**

**"NOW!" He shoved me out the door.**

_"Jesse!" _**I said inside my mind. Old habits die hard apparently since he wasn't a ghost anymore and I knew that he couldn't hear me. But even so, it made me feel better for some reason. **_"Jesse, please I need you!"_

_"Susannah?"_

**That freaked me out so much that I actually screamed. Marc looked at me like I was insane. Yeah, Marc, you're one to do that. Look at you! You're a perverted, sick, and twisted little fruitloop.**

_"Where are you?"_

**Not sure if I was imagining this, or if it was real, I said, **_"The Mission. Jesse, please. Marc is making me marry him then he's going to kill me and use my blood so he can become alive again."_

_"I'll be right there, querida. I love you."_

_"I love you too, and please hurry."_

**"So, Marc. Where we going on our honeymoon? Hell?" I asked, sweetly. He glared at me, then I said, "You know it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding." He glared at me again. **

**I was doing this, because I knew how bad he wanted to kill me, but he couldn't yet. So I was taking this opprotunity to milk it for all it was worth.**

**And I was loving every minute of it.**

**"I don't know if I like the fact that our children's grandfather will be Satan. I mean, being Satan's grandkid won't exactly get them a one-way ticket to Heaven."**

**He winced when I said Heaven. I mean, literally winced.**

**Gosh, this dude WAS Satan's kid.**

**Paul, I am so sorry I ever called you the Spawn of Satan.**

**"So? What kind of wedding will we be having? Catholic?"**

**"Shut up." He grumbled.**

**"Because you know, I'm not Catholic. My mom's a Christian, my dad was Jewish. So I guess you could say I am a mixture of both-"**

**"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO THE HELL UP!!!" He yelled. **

**I shook my head dissapprovingly, "Now, sweetheart. You shouldn't use your hometown's name in vain like that."**

**He groaned, "Do you ever shut up?"**

**"No, she doesn't." Came a voice from behind us. A voice that was laced with a mixture of sarcasm and amusement. "Believe me, I've tried for years, but nothing works. But it seems to me, that that may not be a bad thing."**

**I smiled as I heard those words. Then I glanced up at Marc who looked murderous...well, more than before at least. **

**"What?" I asked, innocently. "I didn't invite him."**

**"WHAT DID YOU-" But he never got chance to finish what he was saying, because Jesse took a wine bottle and smashed it on his head.**

**"Wow." I said in amazement, looking down at Marc's body. "Impressive."**

**He smiled, "Thanks." Then realization hit him, "Querida, he's a ghost. He won't be down for long."**

**"True." I said. He grabbed my hand and we ran. "Come on, Father D." I yelled. He ran after us.**

**"Wait." I stopped.**

**"Susannah-"**

**I grabbed the little book that was under one of the benches. "What is that?" Jesse asked. I smiled at him, "You'll see all in good time."**

**And cue the loud roar.**

**"Marc's up." I said, stating the obvious.**

**"Really?" Jesse asked, looking over my shoulder. "Hadn't noticed. Damn it." Jesse pushed me down and laid on top of me.**

**"What now?"**

**"Why are you asking me?" Jesse said.**

**"Uh, because you're the smart one."**

**He looked down at me. "Susannah-"**

**"What? When have I ever done something that wasn't completly life-threating and or stupid?"**

**He sighed, "Good point."**

**"I spy with my little eye, something that must die!" I snorted when Marc said that.**

**Come on, the dude needs a better writer.**

**"Susannah-" Jesse said in a warning tone.**

**"I'm sorry, but I spy with my little eye something that must die? Are you serious?" I laughed. "I spy with my little eye something that must go back to Hell."**

**"Hey, now. That is no way to talk to your boyfriend." Marc said.**

**Jesse stared at him in amazement. I looked at Marc and said, "Fiancee. And I wasn't talking to him."**

**Marc just smiled, "I've been there. I find it quite nice."**

**"You would."**

**Marc glared at me. "Time to die."**

**"Oh..." I groaned. "You're lines are killing me!"**

**"And that was any better?" He asked.**

**"Yeah, better than 'I spy someone who needs to die.' I mean, no one will take that crap seriously."**

**"But at least it rhymed."**

**"Yeah, Dr. Suess. But in the end, will it really matter." He started at me. "In...the...end..." I said slower.**

**"Excuse me?"**

**"Marc, Marc, Marc...you see...Jesse and me? We've been doing this a long time...and you're completly oblivious."**

**Realization sinking in, Marc looked behind me and noticed for the first time that Jesse wasn't there.**

**"WHAT?!?!?!" He turned around to see Jesse closing that little book I had given him earlier. He turned back to me.**

**I smiled, "He's the brains...I'm the babbler. What can I say? It works."**

**"YOU LITTLE B-" But he never got a chance to call me that. The hole in the sky...erm...air...roof...whatever you want to call it, appeared and Marc was sucked into it.**

**Just like when I exorcised Diego and Maria, the church was silent. No one moved, no one breathed. Just silent.**

**I guess we were silent, because we just wanted to make sure he was really gone.**

**He was.**

**I smiled to myself and said quietly, "Not until you're gone." Jesse came up to me and hugged me. He leaned over and kissed me. I pulled back and smiled.**

**He smiled back, "It's finally over."**

**"Father D?" He walked out from behind the crucifix. "You ok?" I asked.**

**"Yes, yes. Of course. Is he-"**

**I nodded. "Finally."**

**It was over.**

**Jesse took my hand as we walked back to his car. "How do we get ourselves into these crazy situations?"**

**I laughed, "It's a gift, I guess." He leaned over and kissed my cheek.**

**"I can't believe it's over."**

**I looked back at the Mission. I sighed, "Let's just hope it is this time."**

* * *

No, that wasn't the last chapter. I still have the Christmas party left to do. Review!!!  
Hmm...I must say. That was one of my favorite chapters that I have written...

XOXOXOXO  
-SASTMJ


	31. Red Eye

The next few chapters will be Christmas themed. Yay! So, here it is! I decided to give ya'll an extra long update today...yeah, I know I love you too. :)

Anyway, here it is!

Remember..Belle is Suze's sister.

Yeah, and does it snow in Carmel? Oh well, even if it doesn't...use your imaginations people!

* * *

**"Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer."**

**"REINDEER!" Belle screamed. I laughed and continued singing, "Had a very shiny nose."**

**"LIKE A LIGHT BULB!" **

**"And if you ever saw it." I sang as I took the ornament she was holding.**

**"YOU WOULD EVEN SAY IT GLOWED!!!" She sang as she went back into the pile of Christmas decorations.**

**"All of the other reindeer.."**

**"REINDEER!!!"**

**I was so busy laughing and singing with Belle, I didn't see Jesse standing in the door.**

**"Then one foggy Christmas Eve, Santa came to say..."**

**"HO HO HO!!" She laughed. "RUDOLPH WITH YOUR NOSE SO BRIGHT WON'T YOU GUIDE MY SLIEGH TONIGHT!!!!!"**

**"Then how the reindeer loved him." I sang as I lifted her up to put the star on top. "As they shouted out with glee."**

**"YIPEE!"**

**"Rudolph the red-nose Reindeer you'll go down in history!"**

**"Like George Washington!!" She finished. Then I heard a faint clapping from behind. "Bravo, ladies." He wrapped his arms around me.**

**"How did you get in?" I asked.**

**"Nice to see you too, querida." Belle giggled. " Your mom let me in."**

**"Ah, figures." I said with a smile. He smiled down at Belle, "And how are you today, chica?"**

**She beamed at him, "Muy bien, gracias." Jesse looked over at me with a shocked look on his face. I looked back at Belle and said to Jesse, "Now that, I did not teach her. I can barely say taco."**

**"Taco, taco, taco!" She laughed. I rolled my eyes and hung the ornament on the tree. "Nacho."**

**"Belle." I said looking back at her. Jesse was smiling at her, then when he saw my expression, he stopped smiling.**

**"Quesadilla." **

**"Belle."**

**"Um...fiesta!"**

**I looked back at her. "Party?"**

**She shook her head, "No. It's those thingies that smoke when people bring them out at resturaunts."**

**I looked at Jesse who just shrugged. "Fiestas don't smoke."**

**Jesse smiled at me, "Unless Kelly is there...her nose might catch on fire like it did at Mercy and Paul's wedding reception."**

**I laughed, "Yeah, I forgot about that." I looked back at Belle. "Fiestas don't...normally...smoke."**

**"Yes, they do,Suze! They smoke when they bring them out at resturaunts!"**

**"Fiestas?" I asked again as I took another ornament out of the box. "Do you mean fajitas?"**

**Jesse laughed and looked at Belle. "Fahetas?" She repeated. "Do they smoke?"**

**"Yeah. If they're hot." I replied as I hung the ornament up.**

**Belle looked curiously at Jesse. "But Suze. You said Jesse is hot and he doesn't smoke." My jaw dropped, "Belle!"**

**Jesse started laughing. "But you said if stuff is hot, it smokes and Jesse isn't smoking...because if he was then the fire alarm would be going off." That made Jesse laugh harder.**

**"Oh my gosh."**

**"What?"**

**Jesse leaned back on the couch, "That was a very good point though." He said with a smirk.**

**I glared at him, "You're full of it." I turned back to the tree.**

**"Susie, Santa is watching and you're gonna be on the naughty list!" Belle said as she colored Grandma a card.**

**"Yeah, Susie." Jesse said, smiling at me. "You wouldn't want to be on Santa's naughty list, now would you?"**

**I glared at him again and threw a candy cane at him. He caught it and his smile grew bigger, "Now..we haven't forgot to take our..._medicine_...did we?"**

**"HECTOR!!!" I screamed.**

**Belle, not looking up from her card, asked, "Who's Hector?"**

**"A big fat meanie." I said to her.**

**"Who doesn't smoke." **

**"Jesse, shut up!" I screamed as I threw another candy cane at him.**

**"I'm sorry, quer- WOULD YOU STOP THROWING CANDYCANES AT ME?!?!?" I just smiled at him and said, "Sorry, Smokie."**

**He got an evil gleam in his eyes, "You are dead."**

**I smiled, "I'll just haunt you in the afterlife."**

**But the little look in his eyes didn't change...**

**I let out a scream and ran outside of the house. To my dissappointment, it had started snowing. Enough for Jesse to make a snow ball and put it down the back of my shirt.**

**"AHHH! Jesse!"**

**"Aw, poor baby." He whispered in my ear. I elbowed him in the stomach.**

**"OW!"**

**"Aw, poor baby." I said as I ruffled his hair. I looked in the window to see Belle smiling at us. He put his hand on his stomach and I walked past him.**

**"Gosh, I didn't know you were that strong...wait yes I did. That time when you destoyed Maria's face."**

**"More than it already was." I said.**

**He smiled, "Jealous."**

**"Of that skank?"**

**Jesse looked at Belle in horror. I smiled, "Belle, I told you never to repeat that." I got lower down and whispered in her ear, "Especially not in front of Jesse."**

**"But Susie! You said she was a bit-" I covered her mouth. Jesse looked down at me dissapprovingly.**

**"Belle? Why don't you go play with Izzy?"**

**She looked up at me and said something I couldn't understand.**

**"What?"**

**She said it again.**

**"What?**

**Jesse rolled his eyes, "Maybe you should take your hand off her mouth." He said in that Smarty Pants voice.**

**"Oh, yeah. What did you say?"**

**She looked up at me, "You said she was a bi-"**

**"-beautiful! Now go play with Izzy."**

**"I don't want to-"**

**"Go!" I said giving her a gentle push.**

**Jesse smirked at me, "Nice save."**

**I rolled my eyes and tried to walk past him. "I can't imagine what our kids are going to be like."**

**I smiled, "Well, if they act like me, they are going straight to boot camp." Jesse laughed and said, "I can't believe you, Susannah."**

**I smiled bigger. He just stared at me...realization sinking in. Then, he quietly said, "Graciella."**

**I laughed. He groaned, "Boot camp it is. I can't deal with two witches."**

**"Now, Jesse. That's no way to talk to your fiancee." Paul said with a smirk as he walked into the room. He hugged me, "How ya doing, Susie-Q?"**

**"Good. You?"**

**He smiled, "Never better."**

**"Gosh, what time's this thing starting?" Mercy asked as she walked into the room. Paul wrapped his arm around her.**

**In a way, I think losing the baby made Paul and Mercy that much stronger. As much as it killed both of them, and us, I think...well, it was meant to be.**

**Just like how my dad died.**

**"Querida, you ok?"**

**I looked up at Jesse who was looking at me with a worred expression. "Yeah..." **

**He knew with one look what was bothering me. It was the same look I got just about every Christmas since Dad moved on.**

**"Can you excuse us for a minute?" Jesse asked walking towards me.**

**"Whatever, Rico."**

**"Slater, what have I told you?"**

**Paul just smirked at Jesse. Jesse smiled and said, "You like your nose?"**

**I smiled when I saw Paul's expression. Memories of the Shadowland coming back.**

**"We'll be waiting for ya, Jesse!" He said sweetly.**

**"Suck up." I said quietly. Paul narrowed his eyes at me.**

**Jesse and I walked out near the hot tub. I looked down and remembered that time when Jesse almost killed Paul.**

**Over me.**

**"Susannah, it's your dad isn't it?"**

**I sighed and kept my gaze on the frozen water. "Querida-" He wrapped his arms around me. I sighed and took my finger and twirled it around, making little stars in the sky.**

**"I just miss him so much sometimes."**

**"I know you do." He said as he wiped away one of my tears. He smiled, "You going to me ok?" I leaned up and kissed him.**

**He smiled and I said, "I think so."**

**"UGH! PAUL!" We walked back in to see Mercy glaring at Paul.**

**"What did you do?" I asked him.**

**"I...didn't mean to."**

**"He ate the little berry off the mistletoe." Mercy said.**

**"Paul!"**

**"I didn't mean to!" He said again. "I mean what is it? Poison."**

**Mercy and I exchanged glances.**

**Jesse looked at Paul with a half amused face, "Paul."**

**"OH CRAP!" Paul ran from the room.**

**"Jesse, go help him!" Mercy yelled. Jesse sat down on the couch. **

**"Why?"**

**"JESSE HE IS YOUR BROTHER-IN-LAW!" She yelled.**

**"So? Mario's my brother and I don't like him." I smiled.**

**" JESSE!" She screamed. "GET IN THERE! YOU ARE A FREAKING DOCTOR!!"**

**Jesse just stared at her. "HECTOR JESSE DE SILVA!"**

**He groaned, "I'm going. And never call me that again." He walked out and went in the direction Paul did. "Slater what are you- PAUL THAT'S JUST GOING TO MAKE IT WORSE!"**

**I sat down beside Mercy. "I'm almost scared to know why he did that."**

**She laughed, "Simon, it's Paul."**

**"Point taken."**

**She was quiet for a long time. "You think I would have made a good mom?"**

**"Of course you would have, Mercy."**

**She smiled, "We've decided to wait a while. I mean, we just got married a few months ago."**

**"Now the party can start."**

**"Mario's here." I said. I looked over at Mercy. She looked like someone had stuck a fork in her.**

**"Hey, sis!" He hugged her.**

**"Where were you?" Gina asked. Jesse was following behind her.**

**"Where's Paul?" I asked as Jesse sat down.**

**He groaned. "Let's not go there right now."**

**"I was nowhere." Was Mario's reply to Gina.**

**Silence...**

**"Did mama drop you on your head?" Jesse asked very seriously.**

**"Yeah, probably." He said plopping down beside Jesse. "Maybe you should do an X-Ray on it...what's it called? Oh, yeah. CPR."**

**Jesse looked at Mario like he had just started bleating like a sheep.**

**I said, "Don't you mean a-"**

**"Susannah, don't even try." Jesse said still not taking his gaze off of his brother.**

**Then, Paul came back into the room. "Dude, what happened to you?" Gina asked.**

**"Don't ask." Paul said. "Jesse stop laughing."**

**"Do you see me laughing?" Jesse said, struggling to keep a straight face.**

**"You want to. Suze!" Paul said, glaring at me.**

**I looked over at Jesse, which I soon found out was a bad idea since we both started laughing.**

**"Guys!"**

**"I'm sorry, Paul." I said, gasping for air.**

**"I'm not." Jesse said. That made me start laughing again.**

**"I could have died." He said.**

**I laughed and said, "That would have been such a cruel way to die."**

**"Death by mistletoe." Jesse said, still smiling.**

**"I'll haunt you two if I die." Paul said as he sat back down beside Mercy.**

**"You and a million others." I said.**

**"Oh, like you still have Maria de Silva haunting you." Paul said with a smirk.**

**"I could."**

**"No you don't."**

**"How do you know?"**

**"You would be dead."**

**"Why would I be dead?"**

**"Because she would have killed you?"**

**"That little slut?" I asked. "Come on, Paul. What's she gonna do? Throw me off a roof?" Jesse looked over at me, "Jesse, don't even say it."**

**Mercy was smiling, "Maria threw you off a roof?"**

**"No, Diego did." Jesse corrected her. Mercy snorted. **

**"It's not funny." I said.**

**"It is a little." Mercy said.**

**"Gosh, you and Jesse are so much alike it isn't even funny!" I yelled.**

**Jesse smirked at Paul, "Yeah, we are. I always knew Paul wanted me. Now he has a girl version of me."**

**"Yeah..." Paul said, obviously not thinking. "HEY!"**

**Me and Jesse started laughing again.**

**"Suze! What have you done to him?" Paul asked. All I did was smile.**

**So, I rubbed off on Jesse. Big deal. I thought it was funny.**

**----**

**Mom's annual Christmas pary started a few hours later. She always had it on the Saturday before Christmas. **

**Christmas was in a little over a week...and then, I'd have to go through all the fun-filled de Silva family drama all over again.**

**Joy.**

**"Stop-"**

**"But-"**

**"Marco." Jesse said as he kneeled down on his knee. "She is my fiancee. She is 9 years older than you."**

**"So?" Marco said. "Look at Ashton Kutcher and Demi Moore."**

**Jesse sighed, "Does she look like Demi Moore to you?"**

**Marco smiled, "No...she's even better."**

**"Go." Jesse said. Marco glared at him, and Jesse said, "And put the mistletoe back!"**

**Marco said, what I thought was, Spanish curse words under his breath as he hung the mistletoe back up.**

**"He scares me." I said. Jesse laughed as he put his arm around me, and said, ****"You get used to him... I never have, but you might."**

**I laughed and leaned up and kissed his cheek.**

**Then Jesse's eyes went past me.**

**I groaned, "Please don't say it's a ghost."**

**He sighed, " I would, but I'd be lying."**

**I turned around to see a girl standing in the doorway with her head in her hands. She was crying.**

**"Querida, isn't that Stephanie?" Jesse whispered as we walked up to her. I nodded and said, "Stephanie? Are you ok?"**

**She lifted up her eyes...and it was a sight I had never and never want to see again.**

**"YOU!" She screamed. Jesse pulled me back. "You!"**

**Her eyes were red.  
Glowing red.**

**And she was dripping blood.**

**"What the hell?" I heard Jesse whisper.**

**And the next thing I knew, everything went black. I was seperated from Jesse.**

**All I could hear was people screaming and Jesse screaming, "Susannah!"**

**But I couldn't see him.**

**All I could see was...**

**Her glowing red eyes.**

**

* * *

**

Review!  
XOXOXOXO  
-SASTMJ


	32. Even Though He Lost, He's Still Winning

This will be kind of confusing. Don't give up on me! It will all become clear soon enough I promise.

* * *

**_"Ella!"_**

**_Keep walking._**

**_"Ella!"_**

**_Come on, de Silva._**

**_"Graciella Susannah de Silva."_**

**_That got me. The stupid full name..._**

**_"What do you want, Slater?" He smirked at me. _**

**_"Come on, Ella." He wrapped his arm around me. "We're blood."_**

**_"Don't remind me."_**

**_"Grace, look. It wasn't your fault. You can't help it if your dad-"_**

**_"Jackson, I really don't want to talk about-"_**

**_"Would Miss de Silva please come to the principal's office?"_**

**_Jackson looked over at me and shrugged, "What? I didn't do it." I rolled my eyes, grabbed my books, and stormed out of Mr. Walden's room._**

**_"What did you do now, Grace?" I looked over at my cousin, Drew. He's David and Shannon's son. He looked just like Uncle David. Red hair...big ears..._**

**_"Nothing." I said as I walked past him. I sighed. I could so not get another detention. Dad would kill me._**

**_KILL ME!!!_**

**_"You wanted to see me, Father D?" I asked as I walked in. He sighed and looked up at me, "Graciella..."_**

**_I sat down...and waited..._**

**_I so knew where this was going._**

**_He sighed again, "Why? Why do you have to be another Susannah?" I just smiled at him and waited for him to continue. "Mr. Slater has informed me that it wasn't entirely your fault."_**

**_"No, he was there too." Opps. I ratted out my cousin. "But...I mean, he doesn't-"_**

**_Too late._**

**_Father D was on the intercom already._**

**_"Would Mr. Slater please come to the office?"_**

**_CRAP!_**

**_A few minutes later, Jackson arrived. He turned his baby blues on me and glared._**

**_"Sorry." I muttered._**

**_"I'm sorry children, but I had to inform your parents!"_**

**_Jackson didn't seem to care as much as I did._**

**_"Father D!!"_**

**_"Graciella, I'm sorry. I had to." I sighed and leaned back in my seat. I laid my head down on the desk and sat there in silence waiting for them to show up._**

**_And they did about five minutes later._**

**_Uncle Paul and Aunt Mercy came in first. They looked mad...but it was nothing as bad as how my dad would be._**

**_"Jesse, just shut up! She's sixteen." Came a loud voice from outside the door. I groaned and sank down into my seat._**

**_"Susannah, she is exactly like you were!"_**

**_"I'm still alive!" My mom yelled from outside the door._**

**_"Yes, querida. But she doesn't have a gho-" He stopped in mid-sentence when he walked into the room._**

**_My mom came in behind him, glaring. At him more than me._**

**_"You want to tell me what happened, miel?"_**

**_I smiled, "Not really."_**

**_"Graciella."_**

**_"Dad, I can so totally explain."_**

**_He crossed his arms and leaned up against the wall, "Good. I'd like to hear it."_**

**_I glanced at Jackson who was trying not to laugh._**

**_"Well, you see...it's like this..." I looked behind Dad to see if Mom was mouthing anything for me to say like she usually does._**

**_But she wasn't._**

**_Father Dom sighed, "Jesse, I think I should tell you." Dad nodded, but was still glaring at me. "She blew up...part of the school."_**

**_"Susannah, I'm sorry if I don't see why this is funny." Dad said to Mom. She stopped laughing and said, "Oh, come on, Jess...e. You know it is."_**

**_"No, it's not. Paul do you think this if funny?"_**

**_"No."_**

**_"See?"_**

**_"Well, Paul's just scared that you'll break his nose." I snorted when Mom said that. Dad turned his glare back to me. My laughter dried up._**

**_"Well, it's not funny...it's just...ironic."_**

**_"Susannah-"_**

**_"What?"_**

**_Father Dom sighed, "I don't know what to do with her."_**

**_"It wasn't my fault! It was that stupid demon's fault."_**

**_"He's not a demon." Father Dom corrected me._**

**_"Yes he is." Dad glared at me. I groaned and said, " Ok, fine. 'Poor lost soul.' He so threw me into the breezeway."_**

**_"Susannah, you can't believe her."_**

**_"Jesse, the same thing happened to me." She pointed out._**

**_Ooo! Snap, daddy! Whatcha gonna do now?_**

**_Dad was at loss for words for the first time._**

**_Silence..._**

**_Uncle Paul decided it was a good time to break the silence. "So, can I ask how my son is involved with this?"_**

**_"He tried to exorcise the ghost." Father D said. Dad smirked at Uncle Paul. "Which may have provoked him to throw Graciella into the breezeway."_**

**_"So you believe me?"_**

**_Father D smiled, "Of course I believe you. You mother was in this school, don't forget." I smiled back at him._**

**_"So why are we here?" Mom asked. "I mean, if she isn't in trouble...then we can go right?"_**

**_"Wrong." I looked back at Father D._**

**_Oh no..._**

**_NO NO NO NO NO._**

**_"Do you know about a certain...James Stevenson?"_**

**_"Oh gosh." I said._**

**_Dad looked back down at me and said, "Please don't tell me he's a ghost."_**

**_"I'm afraid he is."_**

**_What, Dad? You think I'm in love with him?_**

**_Ha! Pathetic..._**

**_Mom was biting her lip uncertainly, and Uncle Paul looked slightly amused._**

**_"Well, someone..."_**

**_"Oh no." Mom elbowed Dad when he did that._**

**_"...won't let him move on."_**

**_"Father D, do you have to do this now?"_**

**_"Yes." He looked down at me. "I'm sorry."_**

**_Yeah, right! "It seems that these two are keeping him here for their own purposes."_**

**_Uncle Paul's smile was wiped clean off his face. "And those would be?"_**

**_"Oh, gosh." Jackson mumbled._**

**_-----_**

**_"Grace, honestly!" My mom said as we made it to the car._**

**_I, Graciella Susannah de Silva, was suspended..._**

**_...again..._**

**_"I said I was sorry."_**

**_"Like that means anything." Dad said looking at Mom. _**

**_"I hope that wasn't aimed at me." She said, glaring back at him._**

**_Gosh, these two were so immature._**

**_So? Me and Jackson were keeping James here to take the blame for all the stuff we did..._**

**_OK, that is pretty bad._**

**_I looked over at Jackson as they were getting into thier car._**

**_"And don't even think about emailing or calling Jackson or anyone for a week. You're grounded young lady."_**

**_"Dad!" I whined._**

**_"No. Miel, this is the third time this month you've done something like this." I said a Spanish curse word under my breath. He smiled at me, "Push me and I'll make it two."_**

**_"Fine." I said, getting into the backseat. _**

**_Everything was silent..._**

**_"Hey, mom. Who's Marc?" Mom and Dad exchanged glances._**

**_"How did you know about him?" Dad asked._**

**_"I had a dream about him... why? Who is he?"_**

**_"I thought Paul erased her memory of that..." Dad asked quietly to Mom...not quiet enough..._**

**_"What?"_**

**_Mom glared at Dad, "Nice going, Cadaver Breath. Grace, I guess it's time you learned the truth."_**

**_---_**

**_"Gosh, what a fruitloop." I said that night after Mom and Dad told me all about Marc and how I went back through time to save her that. Mom nodded in agreement._**

**_"Yeah, he was."_**

**_Then the phone rang. Dad went up and got it._**

**_"So... now that you've been upfront with me about Marc...how did you and Dad meet?" Mom knew she wouldn't be able to get out of this this time._**

**_"Jackson, no. She's grounded. I said no. I know I'm not your dad, but I'm hers and I said no. Well, I'm your uncle...I don't care I said no...no more than five minutes, I'm timeing you. Graciella!"_**

**_I ran into the kitchen. He handed me the phone. "Five minutes."_**

**_I smiled and took the phone away from him, "What's up, Slater?"_**

**_"You are never going to believe this..."_**

**_"Let me guess, your dad told you about Marc?"_**

**_"How did you-"_**

**_"My parents just did too." _**

**_He sighed, "Our family is so weird."_**

**_"About to get weirder."_**

**_"What do you mean?"_**

**_"They're finally going to tell me how they met. I'm going to make them this time."_**

**_He laughed, "Good luck with that, de Silva."_**

**_"I'm serious."_**

**_"JACKSON! What are you doing on the phone?" I heard Aunt Mercy yell. "That better not be Grace!"_**

**_"Bye." He said, quickly._**

**_"Over and out, Slater." I hung the phone up. Mom and Dad looked at me when I came back in. Dad smiled, "Under two minutes...good job."_**

**_I smiled and sat down, "So."_**

**_"So."_**

**_"Mom."_**

**_She sighed and looked at Dad. I laughed, "Come on. I mean, it's not like you fell in love with a ghost or something."_**

**_I kept laughing..._**

**_Up until I noticed they weren't laughing with me._**

**_"OH...MY...GOSH!"_**

**_"Grace-"_**

**_"OH...MY...GOSH!"_**

**_Dad sighed and looked at Mom, "She is so your daughter."_**

**_"Dad was a-...MOM!"_**

**_"What?"_**

**_"Oh my gosh." Then something hit me. "I'm not a...I mean, you didn't...when he was..."_**

**_"No!" They both yelled. I sighed out of relief._**

**_"How could you do that to me?"_**

**_"I'm sorry."_**

**_------_**

**_Memories of that night were just that._**

**_Memories._**

**_And now mom was dead._**

**_Because of me._**

**_It all started out like a regular day. Dad dropped me off at school before he went to the hospital._**

**_Everything was fine._**

**_Until I walked into Father Dom's office and saw he was crying._**

**_"Father D? What's wrong?" Then I saw Jackson, who was also crying. Uncle Paul and Aunt Mercy were in there too._**

**_"What's going on?"_**

**_I walked down the long hospital hallway. Dad met me by the ER._**

**_He had obviously been crying._**

**_"Bebe..." Was all he could choke out._**

**_No._**

**_Not mom._**

**_She was so young._**

**_Who was going to go shopping with me?_**

**_Or drool over Orlando Bloom with me?_**

**_Who was going to back me up whenever I got in trouble with Dad?_**

**_Who was going to help me be a better mediator?_**

**_I started crying, "Daddy-"_**

**_"Querida, we tried...she's-"_**

**_I started sobbing uncontrollably. He brought me into his arms and held me tight._**

**_My whole world was crashing down..._**

**_Dad was whispering stuff to me in Spanish, although he was trying not to tear up himself._**

**_"Querida...querida..."_**

**"- Querida! Susannah! Querida. Wake up!" I opened my eyes and saw Jesse staring down at me. "Querida, are you ok?"**

**I nodded and tried to sit up. "What happened?"**

**"You looked into...her eyes and you fainted. Are you ok?" I nodded again. "Are you sure?"**

**"No."**

**"What did you see?"**

**"Nothing." I lied.**

**Stephanie appeared beside us. "Susannah Simon, you are a cursed soul."**

**That line would have been funny if I wasn't scared to death.**

**"He may be gone...but he won't stop."**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"He won't stop until you're gone." That was about enough for me. I ran past her and Jesse and walked outside.**

**"Susannah-"**

**"Jesse, why isn't this over? He's GONE! This is suppossed to be over!" Jesse sighed and walked over to me. "Why is this happening?"**

**"I wish I knew."**

**I started crying, "Even though he lost, he still won."**

**Jesse looked down at me, "Querida, that doesn't make sense."**

**I turned to face him, "Yes it does. Even though he's gone, he's still making my life a living hell. He still won."**

**Jesse wrapped his arms around me. He couldn't say anything. He knew I was right.**

**I was right.**

**Marc was gone? Yeah.**

**He lost, but he was still winning.**

**And this wouldn't be over until I was gone.**

* * *

Ok, I know. Not a big plot turning chapter, but I'm getting there. I building up for the grand finale that should be here in a few days...  
Review!

XOXOXOXO  
-SASTMJ


	33. Typical Mediator Christmas

Hello. I've updated my other story some, so it's time for this one!!! Yeah, and I didn't realize until Mel pointed it out that I had used that hospital scene before...I knew it sounded familiar... I guess I got my stories mixed up...

Anyway, I still love you guys! And today's my last day for Christmas break...ok... I have another idea for a story...and I can't do three at a time...so I'm posting the last two chapters tonight!!

* * *

**CHRISTMAS EVE**

**"Susie? Can you see if you can get Belle to sleep? She won't do it for me." My mom said, tiredly as she walked out of Belle's room.**

**I smiled and said, "Yeah, Mom. Just go on to bed, ok?" She hugged me, and then I made my way into Belle's room.**

**"Baby, Santa is never going to come if you don't go to sleep." I said as I walked into Belle's room.**

**"But, Suze-"**

**"No, 'buts' Belle. You want Santa to skip over our house?" She shook her head rapidly. "Well, then. Go to sleep." She looked hesitant.**

**"Shh...I think I hear Santa's sleigh bells." Came a man's voice from behind me. Belle's eyes got wide and she pulled the blanket over head.**

**Jesse laughed as he walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
"What do you want, Cadaver Breath?"**

**"Nice to see you too, querida." He said as he kissed my neck. I spun around to look him in the eye. "It's not still bothering you, is it?" When I didn't answer, he sighed and said, "Querida."**

**I turned back around and looked at Belle. Then I said quietly, "Maybe."**

**"Susannah." He pushed one of my curls that had fallen in my face back. "We'll figure this out. I won't let anything happen to you."**

**"I know." I said as I let him pull me into his arms.**

**I wanted to believe Jesse...but hadn't he said that before and I still had almost died? I mean, as strong and in love as Jesse was, he was no match up against even dead demon from hell.**

**We walked up to my old room. He laughed when I opened the door.**

**"Never changed has it?" He said. I smiled and plopped down my bed. Jesse, of course, went over and sat on the window seat.**

**"What?" He asked. I just smiled and shook my head. "Querida."**

**"Nothing." I said as I walked over and sat beside him. **

**"You're a bad liar."**

**I smiled up at him, "No, I'm not. You just know me too well." I laid my head on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around me.**

**"Where are you-" But he smiled when he saw me open up the window. "Susannah."**

**I crawled out, and carefully walked down the roof. **

**Well, obviously not carefully enough since I slipped. Thank goodness Jesse followed me out, because I would have fallen off, probably.**

**"Susannah Simon's not losing her touch is she?" He laughed as he helped me back up into a standing position. I stuck my tongue out at him and carefully, really carefully this time, sat down on the roof. Jesse did the same beside me.**

**"What are you thinking about?" He asked me after a minute.  
"Nothing." I said as I rested my head on my knees.**

**He leaned back on his elbows and smirked at me. "What?" I asked him a little defensively.**

**"Nothing. I was just thinking about how we always came out here and sat and talked whenever you had a problem." He looked back at me.**

**I smiled "Like Micheal." He smiled back and looked at me...his face was just a few inches away from mine when...**

**He looked past me. "Who's that?"**

**"No one, I'm sure...now..where were we?"**

**"No, it's someone...Rebecca?"**

**I turned my head so fast I could hear my neck pop.**

**"Becky? What's she-"**

**"Susannah!" I almost slid off the roof again. Jesse pulled me back, and I fell in his lap.**

**"Sorry." I smiled up at him.**

**"Whatever." He smirked. I narrowed my eyesand got back up and walked over to the tree, then like old times, climbed down it.**

**"Becky, what is it?" But she just kept walking. "Becky...BECK!" She just kept walking.**

**"What the hell?" Jesse asked quietly as he jumped down beside me. "Rebecca!"**

**Then out of nowhere...she pulled out a gun.**

**"Rebecca, what the hell!?" I yelled as I stumbled backwards.**

**She smiled, "I'm getting my revenge."**

**Oh my gosh.**

**She liked Marc.**

**She was Marc's girlfriend.**

**What the hell is wrong with this picture?**

**She's a good actress. She should get an Oscar.**

**"Becky..." I started. She just raised the gun up higher.**

**"YOU KILLED HIM!"**

**"She had to." Jesse said pushing me behind him. "He was going to kill her."**

**She looked at Jesse like he was insane. Which, considering she was the one with the gun, she had no right to do that. "He would never do that."**

**"Becky, he killed your sister."**

**"He had to." She replied.**

**"Why would he have to?" Jesse asked. I was now behind him and he was shielding me with his arms.**

**"She liked him. She wanted him, but he was in love with me. They got into an agrument, and she tried to stab him and-...he did it out of self defense!"**

**"Who the heck told you that?" I yelled. "Becky. Stephanie told me...Stephanie explained everything to me. He killed her because he is insane."**

**"You're lying! How can you see her? She's dead!" She yelled. Her body was trembling as she pointed the gun at us.**

**"She's a mediator." Jesse said. "We both are. Stephanie told us the whole story." Becky looked at Jesse. Part of her wanted to believe, but the other part didn't. "Rebecca, put the gun down before you do something you'll regret."**

**"I don't believe you!" She yelled at Jesse.**

**"Becky, it's true." I said, starting to cry. "Please, believe us."**

**She lowered the gun, just a little and said, "Prove it."**

**I called her.**

**Stephanie, I mean.**

**She appeared a second later. When she saw Rebecca, she broke down into tears.**

**"Querida, she can't see her."**

**Oh.**

**Ha.**

**Now there was a flaw.**

**And if I didn't do something quick, this crazy ckick was gonna blow my brains out.**

**Merry freakin' Christmas.**

**"Do think she could like...get into my body or something?"**

**DR DE SEXY'S POV**

**"Susannah." I looked back at her. She was, excuse the pun. dead serious. "Querida-"**

**"Jess...she might be able to."**

**"Not if it's going to hurt you."**

**"It won't."**

**And in a flash...Stephanie was sucked into Susannah's body.**

**"Steph?" Becky asked quietly.**

**Susannah nodded and said in Stephanie's voice. "Yeah." Rebecca ran up to her and hugged her. Stephanie todl her the whole story.**

**"I can't believe I almost killed Suze." Rebecca almost started crying.**

**I smiled, "She's forgive you." I said as I put my arm around her.**

**"I guess I should give her her body back..." Stephanie said. She looked back at Becky. "I love you."**

**"I love you too, sis." She hugged her one last time. Stephanie looked at me, "Jesse, thanks. To you and Suze both."**

**"No problem."**

**With a smile to us, she left Susannah's body. Susannah's body fell backwards and I caught her.**

**"Querida?"**

**Her eyes opened. "Hey, cowboy." I smiled and hugged her.**

**"Suze, I am so sorry."**

**"Don't worry about it. I've had one or two crazy moments." She said.**

**"One or two?" I asked. Susannah hit my arm. "What?"**

**Later that night, we quietly walked back inside.**

**She smiled as we passed Belle's room. "What?" I asked.**

**"I think I just figured out who my maid of honor is."**

* * *

GO READ THE LAST CHAPTER!!!  
Whoo hoo!

XOXOXO  
-SASTMJ


	34. My FairyTale Ending

This is it...ugh! I'm getting all teary eyed...

* * *

**DR DE SEXY'S POV**

**"Jesse." I kept walking in circles. "Jesse." Oh gosh. "De Silva!"**

**I turned to face Paul. He smirked, "Dude, calm down. It's Suze. You've known her for years...she loves you..."**

**"It doesn't make me any less nervous."**

**He smiled, "Come on. It's time."**

**"I can't do this."**

**"JESSE!" He yelled at me. **

**I looked up at him, "What am I saying? Of course I can." I got up and followed him out of the room.**

**5 minutes.**

**SUSANNAH'S POV**

**Andy took my arm as we lined up behind the door. "You nervous?"**

**I smiled up at him, "Just a little." He gave my hand a tight squeeze.**

**Izzy**** was my flower girl, and of course she looked gorgeous. Then, my bridesmaids walked down: Gina, Rebecca, Cee and Mercy.**

**Then came my maid of honor, which was Belle. I had to do it in the end. She was my sister.**

**The bridal march began to play, and I felt my heart start pounding. As we walked in, my eyes landed on Jesse. He smiled when he saw me. Then he nodded toward the door. I looked back, and saw my dad smiling at me.**

**I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I finally came up to meet Jesse.**

**I gave my flowers to Belle, and Jesse took my hands.**

**"I love you." He whispered.**

**"I love you too."**

**_"That's not it."_**

**_"What's not it, Susannah?"_**

**_"The saying. It's if you love something, set it free. If it was meant to be, it will come back to you. Don't you know, Father D? Haven't you ever heard it?"_**

**_"Susannah, look."_**

**_I looked down and saw Jesse's once lifeless body, slowly coming back to life._**

**_"Querida."_**

**_"Oh my gosh!" I hugged him._**

**_"Susannah. Susannah!" Father Dom hit my head._**

**_"Ow! Oh..." He looked at me with a stern look. "Sorry." I smiled at him, and looked back down at Jesse. "I thought I lost you."_**

**_He smiled up at me, "You'll never lose me again."_**

**_"Promise?"_**

**_He laughed, "Promise. I love you, querida."_**

**_"I love you too, Jesse de Silva." I said as I leaned down a lightly kissed his lips. "Always have, always will."_**

**_"Likewise." He whispered._**

**"Do you, Hector de Silva, take Susannah Simon to be your wife?" Father Dom asked. Jesse smiled at me, "I do."**

**Father Dom beamed at him, then he turned to me, "And do you, Susannah Simon, take Hector de Silva to be your husband?"**

**"Duh!" Jesse laughed, and Father Dom raised his eyebrows.  
"Oh, Susie." I heard my mom groan. I looked down at her, and she was shaking her head.**

**I smiled sweetly at Father D, "I mean, I do." I looked back at Jesse who was still trying to keep a straight face. I actually had to look down so he wouldn't make me laugh uncontrollably, which he does frequently.**

**"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Jesse, you may kiss your bride."**

**Jesse smiled at me as he pulled me to him.**

**_And this time when we kissed, no one interrupted._**

**Well, except for Father D when he cleared his throat.**

**"May I present to you, for the first time. Mr and Mrs Hec-" Father Dom looked down at me, and I shook my head. "Erm...Mr. and Mrs. Jesse de Silva."**

**Everyone clapped as we made our way down.**

**"Wow, you didn't miss your cue this time." Jesse whispered to me as we walked down the aisle.**

**I smiled back up at him.**

**"I love you Mrs. de Silva."**

**"I love you too, Cadaver Breath." He leaned down and kissed my cheek.**

**-----**

**"This song is dedicated to Jesse and his new bride." Paul said into the microphone. "Hit it guys!"**

**The band started playing...I laughed when I recognized it.**

**"Jesse is a friend. Yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine." The lead singer began. "But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define, Jesse's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine."**

**Jesse twirled me around, and when he brought me back, he leaned down and kissed me.**

**"You know I wish that I had Jesse's girl. I wish that I had Jesse's girl. Where can I find a girl like that?"**

**"Nowhere." Jesse whispered into my hair. "I already have her."**

**I smiled up at him, "And you always will." I leaned up and kissed him. "I love you, Jesse."**

**He smiled, "Stop calling me that."**

**I looked up at him confused, then I smiled, "Whatever you say-" I kissed him. "Jess."**

**_And it was as if the world, which had for the last few weeks been off it's axis, suddenly righted itself. I was in Jesse's arms and he was kissing me._**

**And everything was finally...and would (hopefully) remain...**

**Perfect.**

* * *

There you have it!  
Ok, I would like to thank the little people...and all the people who supported this story and believed in me!  
Seriously, guys! You are the reason I wrote this story.  
I LOVE YOU GUYS!  
So, what would you say to a future sequel?

XOXOXOXO  
-SASTMJ


End file.
